Silent Screams
by NT aka Aku-chan
Summary: Secrets, Promises, Lies, and Love. Formula to break everything. Chapter 22 up finally! Yaoi
1. Prologue: Dreaming

Title: Silent Screams  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
Pairing(s): Kai/Rei, and Tyson/Max, I think  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own. If I did...let's not think on that. It's better not to be traumatized.  
  
~  
  
Aku: This is my first attempt at a Beyblade fic, so if you would be so kind as to not threaten me with my life. Thanks! ^_^  
  
Kai: What the hell is up with the pairings?!  
  
Aku: Awwww, don't you think you and Rei make such a kawaii couple?  
  
Kai: ......  
  
Aku: Kai's blushing!!!!!!!  
  
Kai: Am not!  
  
Aku: Yes you are!  
  
Kai: Are not!  
  
Aku: *nods*  
  
Kai: Stop that.  
  
Aku: *keeps nodding*  
  
Kai: *whacks*  
  
Aku: x.x  
  
Rei: Kai, that wasn't nice.  
  
Kai: .....  
  
Rei: -_-;; This was pointless. On to the prologue.  
  
~  
  
Prologue: Dreaming  
  
Sometimes dreams can hold the power of fate or destiny. They can hold one's deepest desires or ones fears and worries they must overcome. Sometimes, problems are answered through those visions when one is unconscious. Dreams can be pleasant and wonderful, holding a perfect world. For many, dreams are visions of happiness and eternal bliss. But for one, it is not.  
  
In a room, lies two boys, each sleeping in their own bed. A raven-haired Chinese beyblader is fast asleep in his bed dreaming of his friends, old and new, and of the future and what is to come. He smiles in his sleep with innocence emitting from him. His hair freely sprawls on the window, as his white pajamas fit comfortably around his slim frame. This boy was sleeping soundly, unaware of the troubled youth in the bed adjacent to his.  
  
Kai Hiwatari. A boy with a mysterious past. A past of troubles and unwanted pain. A past that holds such an impact on his future. But beyond his grandfather's ambition and the strain from the Biovolt and Boris, lies a normal teenager. A boy that wants to love and be loved. A boy who is lost in his past, present and future. A boy who is blind and cannot feel. A boy who was trained to be the perfect weapon, the ultimate beyblader with no emotions to hold him back.  
  
He lies asleep in the bed closest to the window, comforted by darkness, but at the same time, fearing it. His face is contorted into a look of mystery. A look of utter confusion. Hints of fear, pain and sorrow are mixed into that look, but it is still lost. Many nights he does not dream. He does not see those visions, while other nights, he is slapped across the face. The sting left from his dreams still burns.  
  
For his dreams are not ones of bliss. No, they do not hold answers, nor do they hold the future or desires. They are scattered memories. Memories of the past and memories of what is hiding in his mind and heart. His body shakes under the covers as sweat begins to form on his forehead. It's clear now. It's all clear now.  
  
*  
  
A young child is crying. His tears are not what they seem, however. He cries blood. The crimson tears leave a red streak across the youth's cheek and slowly form into a dark rose. A rose that stands with no help. Nothing pulling it down and nothing keeping it up. It just stands.  
  
The stoic leader stands from a distance watching. He watches each drop fall and each drop solidify into a petal. It's beautiful. The child's tears are beautiful. Even his pain can be...beautiful? Is it possible? Is it morbid to think this way? That the child's pain can be beautiful? But it feels that way.  
  
The child continues to cry the blood as the streaks on his cheek harden and crack. The shatter and fall to the ground like crystals. The blue-haired beyblader walks closer to watch the child cry. It's almost comforting to watch the blood tears fall. Under his foot, the crystals shatter and the sound echoes throughout the dark room. The child stops his tears, stops his crying. He stands and looks over his hands covered in the same crimson, as it drips from his hands. He ambles a few feet away and stops to look directly at the other.  
  
Blood starts to trickle slowly from the taller boy's head. Touching the liquid, it's cold. The blood drips from his chin and stains his clothes. He looks at his hands to find them covered in blood. Turning his gaze to where the boy is...he is gone. The boy is gone. The rose is still there and the crystals are still there. His hands drip with blood, but that doesn't matter.  
  
Raven hair is seen. Short hair with bangs covering the eyes. A taller teen that looks older. His lips are curved into a smile. He is covered in gray with a hand extended out. Hesitantly, the stoic phoenix takes a hold of the hand. The blood leaks from his hand to the other, but it does not stain. It slides down and to the ground to be lost in the black.  
  
"Kai..." The raven-haired boy whispers softly, as the gap between the two lessens. The blood seizes on the shorter boy, as something small is placed in his hand. Something. Kai looked down at the object and his eyes widened. "Kai... please."  
  
*  
  
Two crimson eyes shot open, as the owner breaths deeply with sweat dripping slowly from the sides of his face. The small drops fall from the smooth face to the pillow below. Sitting alone, Kai searches for comfort and finds the moon. It shines, but it looks dull.  
  
"Please..." The only word from the phoenix.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Aku: Well, didn't that suck. Hopefully, you'll keep reading!  
  
Rei: Please R/R!  
  
Kai: ....  
  
Aku: Nothing to say?  
  
Kai: ....  
  
Aku: -_-;;  
  
Tyson: Where am I?!?!  
  
Aku: You come in later. Just go eat or something.  
  
Tyson: Yeah! Come on Max!! *pulls Max*  
  
Aku: Well..........................yeah.  
  
Rei: -_-;;  
  
Kai: What the hell are you doing to me?  
  
Aku: I don't really know. Hopefully it'll all work out later! ^_^ Sorry to any Kenny fans, but he won't be playing any real important role in this fic! Gomen! Okay, I go write chapter one now! Ja! 


	2. Chapter One: Sinking

Title: Silent Screams  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
Pairing(s): Kai/Rei, and Tyson/Max, I think  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own no matter how hard I wish. God dammit! That star hates me!!! ^_^U  
  
~  
  
Aku: I know this won't be all that great or anything, but I'll try to make it all nice and pretty.  
  
Rei: Pretty?  
  
Aku: -^_^-  
  
Max: Hehe. Aku had sugar!  
  
Kai: Oh, great.  
  
Aku: I wuv you, Kaikai!  
  
Kai: O.o Kaikai?  
  
Rei: *snickers*  
  
Tyson: Snickers? I want one!!! *tackles Rei*  
  
Rei: Ack!  
  
Max: ^_^U Tyson, he didn't mean the candy bar.  
  
Kai: *twitching as a neko Aku crawls in his hair*  
  
Max: Nice hair style, Kai! Hehehehehehe.  
  
Rei: Tyson! I don't have any candy!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tyson: But I'm hungry. *pouts*  
  
Aku: Stowy now! YAY!!  
  
Max: ^_^U Tyson, can you stop looking at me like that?  
  
Rei: O.O  
  
Kai: -_-;;  
  
~  
  
Chapter One: Sinking  
  
'That's the third night this week.' A pair of golden cat-like eyes peering from under the covers watched a shadowy figure intently. The cold-hearted leader was up and about again. 'It's 2 in the morning. What could he possibly do so early?'  
  
Quietly slipping out, the blue-haired boy exited the room leaving the neko- jin to his thoughts and curiosity. After a few minutes, the boy's curiosity got the better of him. He sat up and pulled the covers off of his slim figure. Changing out of is pajamas, knowing he wasn't going to get anymore sleep, he grabbed his key and headed out of the room.  
  
Walking slowly, the crimson-eyed beyblader headed out of the hotel they were staying at with a certain neko-jin following him. Sensing another's presence, the phoenix slipped into the safe covers of the darkness and seemed to disappear from the tiger's eyes.  
  
'Where did he go?' Rei searched the streets for his leader, finding no trace of him, not even a scent. 'I have to figure this out.' Determined, Rei continued his search, not having any hints of where the phoenix would be. He didn't know the stoic leader very well, but somehow, he knew he was heading in the right direction.  
  
Meanwhile, Kai walked through the dark alleys knowing he had lost the one following him. He made his way across a deserted street and stopped in the middle. A street lamp was dim in the distance, but not daring to touch him. It was a full moon tonight. A beautiful one, but no one ever really appreciates its beauty. It's only used for those who are lost to look up at for comfort, then forgotten when the morning sun comes.  
  
Kai smiled bitterly knowing that he was just like the others, gazing at the moon looking for an answer. He cursed himself knowing how weak he must look, not that anyone was looking. No one was watching except for one. Shaking his head, Kai looked into the darkness seemingly to engulf him and then to the single light of the street lamp.  
  
The impassive beyblader turned his eyes to where he was heading. To where he escaped to only to be more trapped then before. He was sinking. He knew that, but that never stopped him from returning. It was like a drug, something you know in your mind that you shouldn't have, but at the same time, you need and let desire take over any common sense. It made him feel weak...he was. He told himself each day that he was weak, so over time, he was building a wall. To keep out and to keep in.  
  
'I can't go.' Kai thought trapped in his usual dilemma. 'I can't go there again. I have to stop this. I'm only sinking in deeper.' The phoenix fell to his knees, still in the middle of the street. He punched the ground causing blood to spill out from his knuckles. He always did this sort of thing. Physical pain is so much easier to deal with. That was his reasoning.  
  
'I'm not going.' Kai was telling himself, hoping to convince his body to make him turn back. 'I'm not going to be stuck forever.'  
  
The blue-haired captain forced himself to his feet and headed back from where he came. Sensing something, crimson eyes met a pair of concerned golden ones. Breathless, Rei stood there in the cat-like position. His eyes questioned the other for him.  
  
"Rei, you shouldn't be out here."  
  
"I could say the same thing about you, Kai." Rei noticed the blood trickling from the other boy's hand. "Kai, what happened?!"  
  
Kai looked at his blood-stained knuckles. "Just leave."  
  
"You have to get that bandaged before it becomes infects and I'm not going without you."  
  
The two stayed silent, staring at one another, both relentless in turning away from the other. Finally, Kai decided that this was pointless and he turned his back to the neko-jin. Rei stood there stunned. Kai was one who never wanted to lose, but here he was with his back to the tiger.  
  
"I'm not going back." Kai whispered, mostly talking to himself. Rei's eyes widened as he felt a stab into his heart, not understanding why. "I will return on my own time." Rei let the breath he had been holding out, knowing Kai wouldn't betray him again.  
  
"Kai, can I ask you something?" The phoenix stayed silent. Rei didn't wait for an answer. "Why...?" That was all he said, not sure what he was asking. The tiger looked down, confusing himself, but he still was expecting an answer.  
  
Rei could feel those cold eyes on him, but he didn't dare meet their intent gaze. He felt smaller than before somehow. He didn't understand why. He's always been near Kai, but he didn't actual feel this way before. It almost seemed like fear, but... it wasn't.  
  
"Go back to the hotel before you get sick. We have a match tomorrow and you catching a cold won't do the team any good." Rei sighed expecting an answer like that. Giving up and having his sleep deprivation get to him, he headed back to his room, leaving Kai behind.  
  
"I'm only going to sink in deeper." Kai looked at the street lamp and almost as if on cue, the light went out and the moon and stars were the only lights left. Crimson eyes stared into the full orb in the sky and felt himself sink in deeper.  
  
To be continued...  
  
~  
  
Aku: Sowy for shortness! But me short!!! -^_^-  
  
Max: Tyson!! Stop looking at me like that! Ack! *runs from Tyson*  
  
Tyson: Maxie! Come back!!  
  
Rei: I'm confused.  
  
Kai: You would be.  
  
Rei: Can't you be nice?  
  
Kai: *looks at script* Nope.  
  
Rei: O.oU  
  
Aku: ^_^ I confused myself when I wrote this!  
  
Rei: Should've known.  
  
Kai: What the hell did you do to me anyways?  
  
Aku: *shrugs* I don't know.  
  
Kai: -_-;;  
  
Max: Stop chasing me!  
  
Tyson: Then stop running!  
  
Max: I will once you stop chasing me!  
  
Tyson: I'll stop chasing you if you stop running.  
  
Kai: *hitting head on wall*  
  
Rei: Please R/R!  
  
Aku: I'll try to update soon! Sorry if this completely sucked!! I'm trying!! And I love angst! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter Two: Running

Title: Silent Screams  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
Pairing(s): Kai/Rei, Tyson/Max and Kenny/OC  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own. I do own this nickel though. I named him Pickle. ^_^  
  
~  
  
Max: Why would you name a nickel pickle? Hehehe. That rhymed.  
  
Aku: That's why! ^_^ Nickel pickle!  
  
Kenny: You had to ask, Max.  
  
Kai: -_-;;;  
  
Rei: O.o We don't know them.  
  
Tyson: I'm still hungry!  
  
Kai: Update, you always are.  
  
Tyson: *pouts*  
  
Max: Awwwww, kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~ii!!!! Pouty Ty-chan!! *huggles*  
  
Tyson: -^_^-  
  
Aku: *chewing happily*  
  
Rei: Aku, what are you chewing?  
  
Aku: Gummy bears!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tyson: O.O Food?!?!?!?!!?! *chases Aku*  
  
Aku: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: *deaf*  
  
Tyson: *blinks* What happ- HEY!! WHY CAN'T I HEAR ANYTHING?!?!?? MAXIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Max: -_-;;  
  
Aku: Thank you all for reviewing...and adding extra pressure on me to actually make this story good. ^_^  
  
~Replies to Reviews~  
  
Hikari no Yami: I'm sorry for all the angst. I'll make it up to you with some fluff. Like in this chapter! ^_^ But I'll be getting back to angst in the next...don't hurt me! *hides in corner*  
  
MistyEyes: Thanks! I know I messed up a few times, but for someone who hates to double check, it's not so bad. I'll try to keep my updating at a constant like a chapter a day or so.  
  
Android 17: Really? It didn't suck? I thought it did, but I'm my biggest critic. Thanks! I need some confident boost! Makes me write better, hopefully.  
  
Keisan: O.O *faints* That's just too nice. You're too nice! *huggles* ^_^ Thank you so very much!!!!!!!!!!!!! *cries* I feel so special now!!!!!! *way too dramatic* Okay, I'm good. Well, I'll try to update fast. I'm usually good at it.  
  
Devildragon: Did you have to say critic? Added pressure!! ^_^ But I work better under pressure. I think. Interesting is a good choice of words. I don't want to make you mad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We're both hoping for this chapter to be as good as the first two.  
  
Kawaii-kirei: Trust me. This is not even sad. I can get -very- angsty, but I won't because you'll all go after me and I'd like to keep my life. ^_^ I don't know why Tyson was looking at Max life that *coughlustcough* ^_______________^  
  
~~~~~  
  
Kenny: Aku, you should start writing now.  
  
Aku: Okey dokey, Chokey!  
  
Kenny: -_-;;;;  
  
~  
  
Chapter Two: Running  
  
"Rei? Rei?! Rei, wake up!!!!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The neko-jin slowly opened his eyes to find a bright smiling face. He blinked a few times and saw it was Max.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Time to get up!" Max cheered while he bounced over to Tyson.  
  
'How can Max be so hyper in the morning? He must have some sort of constant sugar supply somewhere.' Rei rubbed the sleep out of his half opened eyes and blinked a few times to concentrate on his surroundings. He looked over to the other bed where Kai was still sound asleep. 'Must've been up all night. He usually wakes up first.'  
  
"KAI!!!!!!" Rei winced at the sound. He looked back over to the stoic leader's bed and saw Tyson practically on top of him. "Kai!! Wake up!! Time to get up, sourpuss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The neko-jin let out a soft laugh at the name Tyson loved to tease Kai with. Max didn't want to mess with Kai in the morning as he was sitting on the edge of Rei's bed next to Kenny who was working with Dizzi on his laptop, most likely trying to distract himself from Tyson. Rei smiled, but it faded when Tyson was getting a bit -too- close to the cold beyblader, which unrealized by the tiger, Max caught on to the look.  
  
"Hello?! Anyone in there?!?!?" Tyson smirked as he began poking Kai's forehead.  
  
'How can Kai still be asleep through that?'  
  
Just then, Tyson continued his poking, well, that is until Kai's crimson eyes shot open and glared deadly at the boy on top of him. Tyson jumped a few feet in the air and landed right back on top of Kai, sprawled over the taller boy's lap. Max was giggling at the scene before him. Kenny even stopped to take a look at what was so funny. Tyson was lying across Kai's lap, who was now sitting up. Tyson's cap had fell off his head and onto the emotionless beyblader. Rei couldn't help, but laugh at the sight. Kai didn't look happy at all, especially with the hat on his head.  
  
"Uhhh...hehehe, sorry about that Kai." Tyson sat up with his hand behind his head and his other hand got his hat back. Kai just grunted and stood up. He grabbed his towel and headed into the bathroom. "Well, someone's grumpy this morning."  
  
"Not that different from you, Tyson." Max stating as he poked Tyson in the nose. The poked boy pouted and Max smiled. The blonde boy looked at the tiger and noticed something in those golden eyes. He was staring at the place Kai was moments before. With understanding, Max smiled slyly, but was cut from his thoughts when Tyson tackled him.  
  
"Tyson! What are you doing?"  
  
"Maxie! I'm bored! And hungry!" Tyson whined while whimpering like a puppy. Max laughed and touched noses.  
  
"You have to wait until Kai is down." (Aku: Tyson and Max aren't going out by the way. They're just friendly. ^_^)  
  
Tyson pouted, until Max turned on the television to some random cartoon. This caught Tyson's attention, as he sang with the theme song of the cartoon. Kenny continued to work on Dizzy and Rei continued to stare in the same spot with the same dazed look without realizing the blonde boy watching him holding that same knowing look.  
  
Moments later, a wet Kai with only a towel wrapped around his waist came out of the steamy bathroom. This caught everyone's eyes, who were now stunned and wide-eyed.  
  
"What?" Kai questioned noticing all the looks he was getting.  
  
"We never saw you...without your usually clothes and blue marks." Max stared at the drenching hair that wasn't sticking up like it usually did.  
  
"You actually look normal." Tyson said gawking at the naked built chest.  
  
Kai shrugged the looks and comments off and headed to his bag. He found some clothes and headed back to the bathroom. All the while, an almost drooling tiger couldn't take his eyes off every muscle on the phoenix.  
  
'He's...beautiful. Perfect.'  
  
"Rei? Rei? Earth to Rei?"  
  
Rei shook his head and snapped out of his daze. He focused on the hand waved in front of him belonging to Tyson.  
  
"Glad your back. We're gonna head down for some food, okay?"  
  
"Alright. We'll meet you guys later." With that, Tyson, Max and Kenny headed out of the tiger and phoenix's hotel room.  
  
Kai came out, still looking naked. Not the naked as in without clothes, but... bare. Rei was amazed at the normal person in front of him. He was wearing his usually baggy blue pants. His chest was covered with a silky black sleeveless top and his white scarf hung from his neck, slightly defying gravity. His face was completely clear. No marks. And his arms were completely exposed.  
  
'He almost looks...innocent. A carefree little boy.' Rei shook his heads not believing he even thought that. This was Kai and he still had that stoic expression on his face. It was close to a glare, but it was just...blank.  
  
"You can use the bathroom now." It was more of a demand from Kai. Rei nodded his head, gathered his clothes and hurried to the bathroom. Stripping down until nothing was left, Rei stepped under the warm water with his eyes closed. After washing up, he dressed in his usual Chinese outfit. Drying his hair as best he could with the towel, he wrapped the long raven strands in the white cloth. He stepped out of the bathroom and sat on the bed. Kai was still there looking at something.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
Slightly startled, Kai quickly put whatever he was looking at away and turned to Rei with the same cold look. "None of your business." With that, the phoenix stood and stepped back into the bathroom.  
  
Rei shrugged and began wrapping his arms with the white bandage and finished his look with his red headband that had a peace sign in the middle of it. Grabbing Drigger, Rei stood and was curious at what Kai was looking at. It looked like a picture. Cautiously nearing to his leader's bag, Rei peeked over the side of the bed and saw the back of what looked to be a photograph. The bathroom door began to open and Rei ran back to his original spot. The blue-haired beyblader came out with the painted blue marks and his arms covered. The way he is usually seen.  
  
They stared at one another for a while, the events of last night pouring back into each of their minds. Distant crimson eyes broke the gaze and looked to the bag. The picture was slightly hanging out, but not enough to show what it held. Kai walked over and secured the picture to be hidden under all of his other things. Rei kept his eyes on the phoenix's movements. Kai opened the door and was about to step outside.  
  
"Kai." Rei whispered the word, but loud enough for the other to hear.  
  
"Kon, stay out of my business. You have no right to interfere with my life." With that, Kai left. Rei was left in the silence.  
  
"Kai..." He whispered to the emptiness around him almost desperately.  
  
"Hey Kai!" Max noticed his cold leader and leapt out of his chair to greet him. Kai looked at the blonde to show he acknowledged his presence, but didn't show any signs of caring. "Where's Rei?"  
  
"Speak of the devil." Kenny said as Rei appeared from the direction Kai had just come from. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, Chief." Rei smiled and looked to Kai who already was outside of the hotel, leaning against the window, so only his back was visible to the tiger.  
  
"C'mon Tyson! It's time to go!" Max dragged the dark-haired boy from the breakfast buffet.  
  
"But I'm not done eating!!" The dragon whined.  
  
"You've eaten for the whole team!!! You've had enough!" Max kept on pulling the whining Tyson out of the hotel. Kenny shook his head in embarrassment and Rei grabbed an apple and a blueberry muffin on his way out. Kai walked behind the team and they all headed to the bus.  
  
'When does he eat?' Rei wondered seeing Kai grab no food and not really remembering when Kai ate an actual meal. Maybe bits of food, but never anything that can be considered a whole course.  
  
On the bus, Tyson pulled out a corn muffin (Aku: I'm hungry for one right now!), a pear and a bottle of grapefruit juice from his pockets. He snatched it from the buffet before Max was able to get him away.  
  
"Tyson!" Max laughed as Tyson began to eat. "You really amaze me sometimes."  
  
"I thought I might get hungry on the ride." Tyson managed to say between bites.  
  
"The ride is only half an hour!"  
  
"I should've gotten more!"  
  
Max sighed and rested his head against the other boy. Tyson didn't seem to mind and continued to eat. Rei did as Tyson and began eating his muffin. The seating went as follows. Max had the window seat with Tyson by his side. Across from Tyson was Rai and in front of him was Kenny. And in the way back sitting by his lonesome is, of course, the phoenix.  
  
Rei looked back and noticed the distant crimson eyes staring outside at the passing scenery. He noticed a hint of sorrow in those eyes, but the owner of the eyes shook his head and those eyes became impassive once again.  
  
'He's always so distant. I wonder why. It's probably because of his grandfather and that whole Biovolt business.' Rei concluded and turned back in his seat, where he fell asleep.  
  
All through the ride, you could hear the soft clicking of the Chief's typing and the slight snoring of the now, three sleeping boys. In the far back, even though he had gotten the least amount of sleep, the phoenix was awake. He couldn't sleep. The dream was still clear in his mind. All that blood felt so real and that boy...  
  
Kai shook his head. He wouldn't think of that. 'He means nothing to me. Nothing.' Kai knew he was lying to himself, but this was his daily routine. He would remember, then slip further in, then deny, then finally he would pull himself out. It was one big cycle. A cycle not even Kai could get out of, at least not by himself. But he was determined to. No matter how long it took or what drastic measures it took.  
  
Finally at the battle arena, the Bladebreakers easily won with obviously more experience and skills. The crowd cheered as usual, the fan girls each pining over their favorite beyblader. Most of them came up to the boys for autographs and pictures while a few others were too shy to.  
  
"Thanks!!" Tyson received various foods from a bunch of girls and even some guys, but the majority was girls. He received comments about how cute he is and whatnot and was hugged constantly.  
  
Max and Kenny were in the same position. However, Max received cute stuffed animals and Kenny got some candy and random computer stuff. They both were hugged and also considered cute and adorable.  
  
Rei was bombarded by both girls and guys, though more girls than guys. His little fan club was not too much, but larger than Tyson's, Max's and Kenny's fan clubs. He got assortment of things from stuffed animals, flower and candy to jewelry, headbands, and other accessories.  
  
And then came Kai. He, surprisingly, had the biggest fan club. Many seem to go for the strong, silent types and being the leader of the Bladebreakers, people seemed to adore him more. The funny thing was, his fan club had about the same number of guys and girls (slightly more girls). Kai seemed a bit bothered by all the people surrounding him, but he kept silent. The other bladebreakers watched as their captain was slowly disappearing into the crowd, while they each into their own crowds.  
  
"Tyson!" Max called for his best friend, getting too swept in the mass of people.  
  
"Max! I got you!" Tyson got a hold of his blonde friend and pulled him away from the people. When they finally found a way out, they ran until they reached the waiting room for beybladers. Breathing hard, both boys slumped onto the bench and leaned against one another for support.  
  
"Thanks, Tyson."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Both boys looked like they were in some sort of fight as their hair was messed up and part of their clothes were ruffled and either out of place or slightly torn.  
  
"I wonder how the others are." Max said with worry in his voice.  
  
"Don't worry. I bet they're fine." Tyson reassured embracing his best friend slightly.  
  
This was not one of the days you wanted to be a bladebreaker that was for sure. Kenny was having his own problems, being pulled by the crowd. He managed to escape, with his small size. He crawled on the ground with his laptop safely tucked under his arm. But he didn't get very far seeing as how a bunch of girls screamed and started chasing the brains of the Bladebreakers.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kenny started to run as fast as his little legs could take him. (Aku: I just love Kenny. He's so adorable!)  
  
"Over here!" Out of nowhere, an arm suddenly grabbed the poor boy by the arm and tugged him into some janitor's closet.  
  
"Eep!" Kenny was shushed by a hand as a crowd of fan girls ran by. Kenny tried to pull away thinking it was some sort of child molester.  
  
"Calm down. I was only trying to help." The voice sounded like a teen's, about his age. (Aku: Whatever that age might be. I have no idea.) Kenny looked at the figure behind him who was about a head taller, but Kenny is a short kid after all. The taller boy had blonde hair with bright blue eyes. His smile was soft and kind. He was wearing a dark blue tank top with a pair of long black pants covering his legs. He wore one silver earring on his right ear and the symbol for Bird on a charm around his neck. (Aku: That will make sense later)  
  
"Uhhh...thanks." Kenny blushed at how beautiful the boy looked. As the door opened, Kenny was about to step out, but he tripped on a mop that was knocked over. He braced himself for the impact, but felt a strong tug from behind. His glasses weren't as lucky. They slipped off the brunette's face, but luckily, didn't break on impact.  
  
The arms of the blonde didn't move, however, which made Kenny blush harder. He couldn't see very well and would've run into the wall if not for the taller boy. Kenny felt the warm arms around his small waist. The blonde let one hand go as he reached to pick up the glasses.  
  
"You should be more careful."  
  
"I-I will."  
  
Kenny breathed deeply as the other boy came face to face with him and paused before putting the glasses on. "You look cute without your glasses." Kenny's blush deepened, if possible. The glasses were firmly placed on the shorter boy's face and Kenny could see again. "Then again, you look cute either way."  
  
If you watched Kenny from a distance, you would think he was a stop sign. The brunette looked away trying to hide his blush, but not succeeded. The blonde moved Kenny's chin, so the two were face to face again. He placed a small kiss on the shorter boy's cheek.  
  
"Thanks for that. I always wanted to do that." The mysterious boy said and left a speechless Kenny on the ground. Kenny just stared out at the now deserted hallway in the direction the blonde had left. He was so dazed that he didn't hear the girls calling him. When he had, they were not far behind him. Grabbing his laptop, he sprinted down the hall, hoping to run into that blonde boy again.  
  
Rei and Kai were having the same problems as the other Bladebreakers had. They each were being pulled by the masses of people as the All Stars and the White Tigers had arrived. (Aku: This is like a reunion of most of the teams and they are all famous and whatever.) Unfortunately, they were also bombarded with crazed fans too. Rei leapt up like the feline he was to a higher place, where hopefully no one would spot him.  
  
'I wonder where the others are.' He saw two heads peeking out of a closed window. There was a dark-haired boy and a blonde one. 'Well, Max and Tyson are okay. Where's the chief?' Rei searched the crowd for a short brunette hanging onto his laptop with his dear life, but saw nothing. Then a mass of blue hair caught his eye. 'Kai!'  
  
Leaping to get closer, the tiger made his way to the blue hair. "Kai!" The owner of the blue mass turned and spotted Rei. But it wasn't who the neko- jin expected. It was another fan girl that happened to have blue hair.  
  
"There's Rei from the Bladebreakers!!!!!!!" The girl yelled, being trampled after her sudden outburst.  
  
'Kuso!!' Rei started to run as a bunch of crazed girls began to chase the poor tiger. 'This definitely isn't my day.' He turned a sharp corner and then another until he was sure he lost them. Breathing deeply, he slid against a wall to the floor. 'Where's Kai?' Somehow that question remained in his head.  
  
Just then, a sound was heard from another room. Letting his curiosity get the best of him, Rei walked towards the sound. It sounded like someone was in pain. This time moving faster, the tiger ran down the hall to the sound. He headed into the dark room that had a single dim light swinging eerily in the center of the room.  
  
"Hello?" Rei whispered, but whoever was in there didn't hear as the sounds of beating kept going. Rei sneaked into the room, realizing that it was larger than he expected. The raven-haired beyblader hid behind some crates and peaked over one to what was going on.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~  
  
Aku: I ended it there because I felt like leaving a somewhat cliffhanger. What did you think?  
  
Rei: Evil.  
  
Aku: Thanks.  
  
Kai: Where the hell am I?  
  
Aku: Would you quit that?!  
  
Kai: Quit what?  
  
Aku: Those questions.  
  
Kai: What!?  
  
Aku: You know!  
  
Kai: I do?  
  
Aku: YES! ARG!! *tackles Kai*  
  
Max: O.O  
  
Tyson: ^_^ *eating Aku's gummy bears*  
  
Aku: *glares* Tyson!!!!! *sighs* Kenny?  
  
Kenny: *dazed*  
  
Aku: Earth to Kenny.  
  
Kenny: *still dazed*  
  
Aku: What's with him?!  
  
Rei: You stunned him with that whole scene with the blonde.  
  
Aku: Ah. Then Kai?  
  
Kai: Hell no.  
  
Aku: Meanie! Max will!  
  
Max: Please R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aku: Thanks! I know this chapter was a less angsty and didn't really go with the others, but I wanted to put some fluff and romance in there. The next chapter is more on the angst side, though. I have it already written. Just need to make some minor adjustments! Do what Max says and the next chapter will be out real soon!!!!!! Ja! 


	4. Chapter Three: Healing

Title: Silent Screams  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
Pairings: Kai/Rei, Tyson/Max, Kenny/OC  
  
Disclaimer: I need a raise! Errrr- oh right. Does not own! Does not own anything! Too dmb to own anything! Needs to be in a mental institute! Or better yet, the hell away from me!  
  
~  
  
Aku: When did my disclaimer guy get so mean?  
  
Kai: *whistles innocently*  
  
Rei: Corruption due to the phoenix.  
  
Aku: Kai! That was a good disclaimer too!!! *sulks*  
  
Max: BE HAPPY! ^_____________^  
  
Aku: No! You over perky blondie!  
  
Max: *glares* I said, BE GODDAMN HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aku: *sweatdrops* Okay. ^_^U  
  
Kenny: Scary. *hides behind his blondie boy*  
  
Tyson: Calm down, Maxie.  
  
Max: I'm always calm! ^_^  
  
Tyson: -_-;;;;;;  
  
Aku: Tyson! You stole me gummy bears!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tyson: Eep! *runs away*  
  
Aku: I'll never get my gummy bears back. *pouts*  
  
~~Replies to Reviews~~  
  
kawaii-kirei: transformed Kai? A blonde Kai!? Hehe. It's a good idea, but not the one I had. Kinda scary, though. A blonde Kai. I didn't think it was sad...I don't know. It didn't seem sad to me. Maybe I'm messed up. Probably ^_^  
  
Hiwatari Kai: *blushes* Uhhhhh, I don't think this fic is all that great, but I don't really like anything I write. Thanks. *blushes more* ^_^ I made this chapter somewhat longer than the last. I think. It seems longer to me. Enjoy!  
  
Android 17: Thanks! That's a funny word. Just felt like mentioning that because it is. Then again, I'm the one who makes up random words when I don't know what to say.  
  
Keisan: The cliff had a positive impact? Maybe it did. I don't really notice things. I just sort of tune out and write. I'm weird. I was gonna make Kenny straight, but he's part of the team and the team all have boyfriends. ^_^ This chapter will be more angsty though.  
  
Game-kid17: Kai is... well, read to find out! ^_^ hehe. Thanks!! I'm trying to update the fastest I can go and I think I'm doing pretty good...for now.  
  
Squirrel Master: Thanks! I love it when people love my story!  
  
Jadea Marie: I know I'm a meanie. Sowy. But cliffhangers are so fun!! For me at least. Hehe. I'm trying to update every day. Let's see how long I can keep it up, shall we?  
  
Alice: I will. You don't even have to ask. Actually, you should since I need some sort of reason to update fast. So, yeah...thanks!  
  
Amara: Hehe. The fourth chapter is right here! You don't have to wait any longer!  
  
SoulSister: Sowy about the cliffhanger. They just too fun!!! ^_^ Well, you won't have to keep guessing.  
  
HellFenix: I thought that would be a nice scene having the Bladebreakers get trampled and since Kenny is a part of him, I don't think he should be left out. And he's so kawaii!!!!!!! I mean, he's short and has those cute little glasses. Okay, I'm good. ^_^  
  
Thanks Everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Kenny: Time for the story!!!!  
  
~  
  
Chapter Three: Healing  
  
"You are such a fool! You know that!" The owner of the voice punched his victim again hard in the stomach. "I should've disposed of you long ago!" A kick in the ribs with a disturbing crack that followed. Rei couldn't stand it. He couldn't just sit back and watch. He had to help whoever was in pain.  
  
"I really hate you sometimes." The larger shadow had his face closer to the smaller one. "But I guess that what makes me keeps me drawn to you."  
  
He slapped the other one across the face. "But you can't forget can you?!?!?! You little bastard!!!" The guy spat it out with such disgust and then sent another hard blow, this time to the smaller one's jaw. A sound of the cracking of bones echoed throughout the room.  
  
No scream of pain was heard, but the figure was definitely hurt. Rei knew he wouldn't be able to do this alone. He just hoped someone would help him. As if hearing his plea, a security guard jiggled the handle of the door that Rei had subconsciously shut.  
  
"This isn't over. I'm never going to leave you alone. Never trust the shadows, Hiwatari."  
  
'Hiwatari?! That's Kai!!!!' Rei prayed that he was wrong, but he knew deep down that he was right. The taller figure ran off leaving the poor boy on the ground. Rei leapt to the feet and to the injured boy's aid. It was too dark to tell if it was truly Kai, but when Rei touched the boy, he knew it was the cold-hearted phoenix.  
  
The security guard opened the door and flicked on the switch. What he saw in front of him is not what he expected. Rei had pulled Kai over his lap, stroking his hair affectionately. When the light revealed all, the tiger's eyes widened. There was a pool of blood and several cuts and bruises on the blue-haired beyblader.  
  
"What's going on here?!" The security guard took a hard look at the boy who was in the neko-jin's arms. "What happened to him?!" As quickly as he shouted that, he called an ambulance.  
  
After ten devastatingly long minutes, the ambulance sirens could be heard and several people hopped out from the back of the vehicle. The police arrived pushed the crowd away to allow the people to do their jobs. Kai was lifted from Rei's arms, which Rei had reluctantly let go off, and rushed into the ambulance. Surrounding the scene, the crowds' gossip rose from the sight of the bloody team captain of the Bladebreakers.  
  
Tyson and Max had heard the sirens and were already outside, knowing Kai was the one the ambulance came for. Max gently put his shoulder on Rei and tried to comfort the tiger, while Tyson was looking for Kenny. Rei was soon crowded by reporters who started throwing question after question. Max tried to keep the media away not making any progress.  
  
"Uhhh...I..." Rei was almost on the verge of bursting into tears remember the very state Kai was in. He hated to see one of his friends, yes he saw Kai as his friend, hurt.  
  
"That's enough!" Everyone went silent from the outburst. It was Mr. Dickinson. "He's been through enough and he doesn't need all of you to crowd around him and start asking questions that he doesn't want to answer!"  
  
Mr. Dickinson pulled Rei away from the crowd with Tyson and Max trailing behind. He noticed a missing member, besides Kai.  
  
"Where's Kenny?"  
  
"None of us had seen him." Max explained.  
  
"We can't leave him behind. I better stay behind."  
  
"But they'll need you as Kai's guardian." Max stated.  
  
"You're right. Will someone wait behind for him?"  
  
"I will." Tyson volunteered knowing this was the best thing he could do to help.  
  
The older man ushered Rei and Max into the taxi and they drove away to the hospital. Tyson searched the arena for Kenny. He pushed through the crowd and came to the scene of where Kai was found. There laid a pool of blood that took about half the room.  
  
'Kai...what happened?' Concerned, the dragon searched desperately for his friend. "Kenny? Kenny?! KENNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Tyson! Over here!"  
  
"Huh?" Tyson turned to see his friend in a car with another guy. "Kenny!"  
  
"What's with the crowd?" Kenny ignored the questioning look on Tyson, who was obviously wondering about the blonde.  
  
"You didn't hear?!" Kenny shook his head looking straight at the holder of Dragoon. "Kai was found all bloody and beaten!"  
  
This was when Kenny's eyes doubled their size, that is, if you could see them. "K-Kai?! What happened?!"  
  
"No one knows. He was taken to the hospital. Mr. Dickinson, Rei and Max already left."  
  
"Well, let's go then!"  
  
Tyson hesitated, but hopped into the back of the car. Tyson poked his head between the driver and passenger's seat. "Hey Chief. Who's the driver?"  
  
Kenny turned a bright shade of red and looked away from his teammate. The blonde, who was currently driving the car, smiled and looked at the blue- haired boy through the rear-view mirror.  
  
"Hi, I'm Yasashiku. I'm a friend of Kenny's."  
  
"Really? Hey chief, why didn't you mention him to us?" Kenny blushed harder and turned further away, trying not to listen to their conversation.  
  
"We just met about a half an hour ago."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The ride to the hospital only took 15 minutes. Both Tyson and Kenny stepped out as Yasashiku went to find a parking space. Tyson quickly raced in, only to be scolded for running by a nurse.  
  
"Tyson! Wait!"  
  
"Why, Chief?! Don't you wanna see Kai?!?!"  
  
"Yes, but the others are right over there." Tyson followed the direction the brunette was pointing in and saw Rei and Max sitting in the waiting room.  
  
"Oh. Max!" The blonde boy looked up and smiled. The dark-haired boy quickly went to his friend's side while Kenny went to Rei to comfort him. "Have you heard anything?"  
  
"...not yet." Max looked at Rei who had a blank expression on his face. Tyson followed Max's gaze. "Rei was there when it happened. He told me about it." The blonde boy paused for a second then continued. "He told me how Kai didn't even scream during it all. Like he wasn't there. He had this blank look that seemed so distant. That's how Rei explained it. There was so much blood." Max leaned into Tyson letting his tears fall freely.  
  
"I know. Kai will be okay. He's too stubborn to let this...pull him down. You'll see. He'll be out of here in no time making us train again." Max smiled slightly. Somehow, the dark-haired boy could always put a smile on his face. "Kai's a fighter. Don't worry." Tyson began to rock slightly as Max was soon on top of the other boy's lap like a small child. (Aku: So kawaii!! I had to add it!!!!!)  
  
Kenny didn't know what to say. Unlike Tyson, he didn't know the right words to say to comfort his friend. So he just kept Rei company.  
  
"Where's Mr. Dickinson?" Tyson asked the boy cradled in his arms when he stopped crying.  
  
"He went to fill out some forms for Kai."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Time past and it started getting darker outside. They had arrived at 5 and it was already 6. Finally, a tall auburn-haired doctor came out. The same one who had helped rush Kai out of the ambulance on a stretcher and to the emergency room. Rei, spotting the man, leapt to his feet.  
  
"How's Kai?!" He shouted without realizing he had. This sudden outburst woke Tyson and Max from their slumber and Kenny to fall out of his chair.  
  
"Calm down. Kai is fine. You can come to see him now." Rei calmed himself down and the four followed after the doctor. He led them down a hallway, turned a corner and finally stopped at room. Opening the door quietly, the doctor stuck his head in to make sure he didn't disturb the patient. He opened the door fully allowing Rei and the others in.  
  
As they all settled inside the hospital room, the doctor ushered Mr. Dickinson out to talk with. Tyson settled on the farthest seat from the bed, not very fond of being in the hospital with that smell that seemed to cling onto your clothes. Kenny stood beside Tyson, but he was looking out the window, shaking slightly. Max stood at Kai's side with Rei on the opposite side, but not as close as the neko-jin.  
  
After several minutes, the holder of Draciel couldn't stand the sight of Kai being so... pained. Kai looked so broken and it almost felt like he wasn't really there. He opened the door and rushed down the hall. Tyson stood, rushing out after the blonde.  
  
"Is everything okay?" A familiar blonde head popped in. Kenny recognized the voice and raced into Yasashiku's arms. He started to cry, not just from Kai's condition, but also from past experiences in a hospital. "Shhhh, it's okay." Yasashiku looked up at Rei, who nodded at him. "Arigato." Taking the small brunette into his arms, Yasashiku walked outside of the room.  
  
Rei was alone with the phoenix now. Slowly with shaky hands, Rei lifted the other's hand afraid that it would break in his touch. He brought it to his lips and softly kissed the skin. It was pale from the loss of blood. Kai had his head, chin, left arm, chest and left thigh bandaged. His eye was black and blue from being punched. Several scratches were covered in bandages and the dried blood was mostly cleaned off. He looked so vulnerable, but somehow he didn't. Those blue triangles were still there and his face was completely emotionless. Rei still felt distant to the stoic beyblader even when he was so close. Kai's closed eyes hid away all his anger and all his resentment to the others, but with those blue marks and his stoic expression, Rei felt like he couldn't even touch the phoenix. The tiger would reach out every few seconds to touch the soft skin, making sure that he was really there in his reach, but the distant feeling wouldn't go away.  
  
"Kai, what happened? I know you won't tell me, but for once, can you please..." Rei thought back on what had happened before. The night when Kai was out with his hand bleeding. Then just about two hours ago, Kai's here in the hospital looking like an old broken toy that was kept as a memory, fragile yet strong.  
  
//You are such a fool! You know that! I should've disposed of you long ago!//  
  
'What did that guy mean? Kai, tell me, who was he? How does he know you?'  
  
//I really hate you sometimes. But I guess that what makes me keeps me drawn to you.//  
  
'Why did he say that? Kai, what are you hiding from me?'  
  
//But you can't forget can you?!?!?!//  
  
'Can't forget? What were you trying to forget? Kai, I want to know you. Please...'  
  
Rei was on the verge to crying as he wiped the moisture from his eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"Dammit Kai! Why did you let yourself get this way?! I know you could've fought back! Why didn't you?! Why did you let yourself get hurt...why did you hurt me..."  
  
Rei watched the smooth face that had several cuts and bruises on it, but to him, it was still beautiful. Tracing the smooth cheek, Rei bit down on his lip when his fingers traced the crimson pair of lips on his phoenix's face. Shaking slightly, Rei leaned down closer to the blue-haired boy lying on the bed.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~  
  
Aku: I know I'm evil. ^_^  
  
Rei: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! What happens next?!?!!?!?!!?!?!?!  
  
Kai: I'm unconscious when he kisses me?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!??!?!?!!?!?!!??!??!?  
  
Aku: You'll see. Unless I decide to end it right here. I have the power you know. I mean, I could keep writing, but not post anymore. Either way, I'm good!  
  
Rei: _You_ may be, but we aren't!!!  
  
Kenny: R/R!!! Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Max: You made me seem so weak!!!! I was crying!!!!  
  
Aku: I'm sowy, Maxie, but I wanted Tyson to comfort you. Until next time! Aurevoir!  
  
Tyson: Yummy gummy bears.  
  
Aku: TYSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rei and Kenny: -_-;;;;  
  
Max: ^_^U Hehe, Tyson, maybe you should return Aku her gummy bears.  
  
Tyson: NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aku: *glares* *takes out flamethrower*  
  
Tyson: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai: *not giving a damn*  
  
Rei: -_-;;;  
  
Aku: Must go write next chapter now. Ja! 


	5. Chapter Four: Remembering

Title: Silent Screams  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
Pairings: Kai/Rei, Tyson/Max, Kenny/OC  
  
Disclaimer: Wahhhhh!!! You guys are mean for making me say this!!! *runs away* ~  
  
Aku: What he means is I don't own.  
  
Rei: That disclaimer is too emotional.  
  
Kai: *death glare*  
  
Aku: O.O what's the look for?!?!  
  
Kai: *still glaring*  
  
Aku: Eep! *hides behind Max*  
  
Max: Hiya Kai!! Hehehehe.  
  
Tyson: Max, why do you always giggle?  
  
Max: *shrugs* Insecure for others to know my true self? Pressured that if I don't everyone would notice?  
  
Tyson: uhhhhhh...  
  
Max: Just kidding!  
  
Tyson: -_-;;;;  
  
Kenny: NT is so SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aku: Thanks Kenny. I know I meant to do a chapter a day, but the last two days I didn't have access to the computer. Blame my brother!!!! That meanie taking the laptop with all my stuff on it!!!!!!! . I didn't save on floppy, so I couldn't work on it!!!!!! GOMEN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenny: She's overly dramatic.  
  
Aku: Hoping to be an actress!  
  
Kenny: *blinks*  
  
Aku: *sighs* Why the hell are you glaring at me still?!?!?!  
  
Kai: *still death glaring*  
  
Rei: I'll fill you in. He's mad about the cliffy in the last chappie.  
  
Aku: ^_^ I know! I wuv clifies!!!!!!!!! *huggles cliffies*  
  
Kenny: That isn't even logically possible.  
  
Aku: That's the best part! I don't know logic!  
  
~~Replies to Reviews~~ Android 71: That is a strange word!! Hehehehehe! Eep! Turning into Maxie!! NOOOOOOOOOO!! Max, that glare doesn't fit you. ^_^ Don't worry, you'll be saying poor Kai even more!  
  
Rei: Yeah! I was scoring for interesting! Well, don't be curious any longer! Here's the next chapter! I'll tune it down a bit on the crying. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Chibi Kitty: Here you go! The next chapter where Rei is so close to kissing Kai. But will he? You have to read to find out!  
  
a-drop-of-rain: *.* *glomps* I'm on your favorites list?!?!?!? YAY!!!!!!!!!! Thank you!! I have more confidence now!! I'll try to update faster for ya! *piles with Bladebreaker plushies* ^_^ hehe.  
  
Keisan: I know. I'm so mean to him! But he's my favorite! That's why I have to torture him! It's only right! Uhhhh, my logic makes no sense. I like your awkwardness idea. I may use it. Haven't decided yet. I haven't watch that movie yet and I so want to!!!!!! I will soon though! I have to! ^_^  
  
devildragon: I just love cliffhangers. I can't help it! *sighs* Tyson loves to mess me up. But I've threatened him about a certain blonde. ^_~ Hehehe. You know why everyone is so innocent? Because I am. Yup, I'm still an innocent little girl with "cute freckles" as people tell me. I don't mind critics. They just freak me out. ^_^ I'm happy you like my story!  
  
otaku12: Arigato!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so glad you think that about my fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You'll find out what happens next! I think you like this couple a lot, apparently.  
  
aishiteru: I know that's scary. But it adds to the effect, ne? I have no idea what I'm talking about. ^_^ My writing skill is not hard at all. I would explain it to you, but I don't even know. I bet you write better than me. I don't really like how I write. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
SoulSister: I know I'm being evil to Kai. Gomen. And gomen again for being mean and torturing Kai if I do in the future! Kai's the best!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Thanks Everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Kenny: Time for the story!!!!  
  
Aku: Kenny-chan is the coolest!  
  
Kenny: O.o  
  
Aku: ^_^  
  
~  
  
Chapter Four: Remembering  
  
His breath shaky and his heart pounding hard against his chest. The closer he got, the more he wanted to just pull back and slap himself. But for some reason, he didn't. It almost felt right and his desires conquered all his doubts and any logic. Still inching slowly, the neko-jin's soft breath brushed lightly against Kai's face. His face warming, he could see every detail of those smooth, unscathed lips belonging to the phoenix.  
  
Just then, Kai began to stir underneath him causing the tiger to leap as far back as he could. A shaking leader could be heard on the bed along with the hard breathing of the raven-haired beyblader.  
  
'What was I doing? I almost.. I almost kissed him!!!!' Getting over his temporary shock, Rei stood back up and walked to his friend's side. 'I can't believe I almost did that. It's...It's not right.'  
  
Sighing, the tiger sat down in his chair, leaning back not noticing the distressed look on a certain blue-haired patient.  
  
~~Dream Sequence~~  
  
A blue-haired boy lies on the ground seeming distant and lost. His tears are all dried up and his head is hung low. A thick gray fog covers the area leaving only specks of blood to be seen from a distant.  
  
A certain phoenix dressed in his hospital gown (Aku: Good image ^_^) walks through the fog through as a rain of blood pours down to be lost in the gray and drown into the pitch black ground. A small boy in the distance dressed in pure white stained with a crimson. The darkness seems to gather around the boy or comes from within him. Either way, everything in the picture fits, but nothing is right.  
  
"Where am I?" Looking around, the phoenix finds the pathetic scene of the boy before him. Fragile and broken are the only words that come to mine. "Who's that?"  
  
Walking through the rain of blood as his feet are soon buried. A gust of wind stings into his now rosy red cheeks. Covering his eyes with his arm from the needle rain, he reaches the boy with torn clothing drenched in chilling blood. But none of those are even questioned. None of them seem out of the ordinary. They are just there.  
  
"Hey kid."  
  
No response from the smaller of the two.  
  
"What are you doing in this kind of place?"  
  
Again, no response. Lifting the child's face, the taller of the two saw the dead eyes. He quickly pulled back away tripping on something that wasn't there before. Falling to the ground with his legs over something.  
  
"What the-?" Sitting up, the phoenix looked to his feet and noticed pure black that wasn't the same as the ground. A softer black. It was the same black as the ground, but somehow, it seemed to stand out with the color holding it.  
  
The curious phoenix gently touched the enticing black strands feeling the silk of hair. Each strand gently wiping the blood of his hand. The same hand venturing further to a face. A pair of closed eyes, gently stroking the cheek, and stopping as the finger gently caress a pair of soft, warm lips.  
  
"Huh?" Leaning forwards, a pair of crimson eyes widen as the face is revealed. "No. No. This isn't happening. This isn't real. No."  
  
"Why did he have to leave? Why did he have to do this?"  
  
"Huh?" Turning to the younger of the two, the phoenix watches as the boy's emotionless voice echoes throughout the dark room.  
  
"He didn't have to go. He didn't have to leave me." His eyes trying to pour more tears out flicker with a sadness that could tear anyone's heart. "He didn't have to go!" Punching his fist into the ground drawing blood, the boy stands to his feet. "He didn't..."  
  
"Then why..?" The older of the two finished. "Why did he do this? I thought he...wanted..."  
  
"There's only one thing left." As the fog thickens further, turning into a darker gray close to black, it drifts by the boy grabbing him as it passes. The rain stops pouring as the blood fades into a clear liquid. The body still lies buried slightly in the water.  
  
"One thing left...? No, I stopped that. I stopped. It won't help." Shaking his head as if to get the thoughts away. "I have a new goal. I have a new purpose. Leave me out of this! Stop! Leave me alone. I want no part of this..."  
  
"Is that true? Are you going to forget me that easily?"  
  
"Huh?" Crimson widens with disbelief. "No, it can't be. You aren't real."  
  
"I'm not." Drawing nearer, the raven-haired boy places his hand on the cheek, gently stroking it. "Kai.. have you already forgotten about me?"  
  
Closing his eyes tight trying not to enjoy the touch, Kai stepped away. "No."  
  
"Kai..."  
  
"No. No. Not again! I can't!"  
  
"Kai... please." Eyes of pain. Eyes of care. Eyes that have so much. Becoming lost in those eyes, Kai slowly and hesitantly gives in. Gives in to that pain and to the feeling. Gives in to the want.  
  
The phoenix lets all his barriers down and falls to the arms of the other. "Kai..."  
  
"Please... make it stop."  
  
The raven-haired boy smiles and embraces the shorter one. "Kai... I'm sorry."  
  
"What?" Innocence fills the once hard eyes as the pain clearly shows. "No.. no!"  
  
With that smile still plastered to the taller of the two's face. "Kai... I'm sorry. I have to-"  
  
"No!! You don't!! You don't have to!!! Please...don't..."  
  
"Kai..." The rain begins again and the air thickens making it harder to breathe. The sky darkens as the raven-haired boy starts walking away with his back facing the blue-haired beyblader.  
  
"...I'm sinking in deeper.." The blood rain begins to pour once again as each drop stings with each touch. Everything is dead. Everything fits, but nothing is right.  
  
"I'm only sinking..."  
  
~~Dream Sequence Over~~  
  
Shooting upright in bed, the patient breathes heavily with his heart beating faster than normal. Sweat slowly drips from his head onto the dull white sheet sinking into the rancid yellow walls and flooring. An unpleasant yellow light shines from the ceiling as the outside is filled with the unseen.  
  
"I'm sinking..."  
  
"Kai?"  
  
"Huh?" The blue-haired boy turned his head to a rather sleepy looking tiger. "Rei? What are you doing here?" Kai said with the same stoic expression and the same stoic voice, but lacking its coldness.  
  
"I was just making sure you're okay."  
  
"...."  
  
"I brought you some juice and some food from the cafeteria."  
  
"...."  
  
"Aren't you gonna have some?"  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"Well, you should anyways. Just to get something in you."  
  
"...."  
  
The neko-jin sighed as he moved the tray away from Kai and sat in the chair beside the bed.  
  
"Why are you still here?"  
  
"I thought you could use some company."  
  
"I never said I needed any."  
  
"Kai, can't you just stop pushing me away?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Kai."  
  
"Look, Kon, even if I'm a part of this team, I never asked for friends."  
  
"Kai..."  
  
The blue-haired beyblader pulled the covers off his legs dressed in the hospital gown and stood up out of bed slowly. He fell slightly landing in a certain tiger's arms.  
  
"Kai!" Catching the stoic leader in his arms, Rei looked at Kai with concern. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Uhhhh...I have to..uhhh.."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Uhhh...but you can barely walk."  
  
"...."  
  
Rei began blushing at their predicament as Kai was still in his arms. (Aku: Wearing that annoying hospital gowns. But it's such a delicious sight ^_^) A few moments later, the handle was pushed down and the door swung open with a nurse walking in.  
  
"Hiwatari-san, I came to- I'm so sorry. I didn't.. I'll just leave."  
  
"Wait! It's not what you think! It's just.. uhhh..." Rei's cheeks began to turn redder as he looked away from both Kai and the nurse.  
  
"I need to go to the..." Kai looked down, a tint of pink growing on his face.  
  
"Wha- Oh! I get it! You have to- yes, yes. Well, I don't think I should, but maybe you're friend can help."  
  
"Me?!" Rei's voice squeaked as Rei turned away blushing more.  
  
"Well, I don't think I should."  
  
"O-o-ok." The neko-jin stuttered. He slowly helped Kai through another door and closed it quickly.  
  
Inside, both Kai and Rei stood there a bit unsure of what to do.  
  
"I guess you should..."  
  
"Can you not look?"  
  
"Oh, yeah." Rei held Kai up while looking the other way. 'Damn, this is way too close. Must not give in to temptation.'  
  
And seconds later, a toilet was flushed and Kai was washing his hands with Rei holding him up. Both the tiger and phoenix step out and the neko-jin helped the blue-haired beblader back into the hospital bed.  
  
"Well, Kai, now that that is over. I have to change all your bandages." The nurse began slowly taking the bandages off of Kai's legs and chest while a gawking feline couldn't help but drool over Kai's muscle-toned chest.  
  
'Stop it Rei!' Yellow eyes were peeled away from the appealing sight and placed on something safe meaning anything not Kai. 'This is Kai. This is the heartless team captain who only cares about himself. This is the blue- haired sexy phoenix with the best body and a pair of beautiful crimson eyes and...I'm hopeless. I'm like a lovesick puppy!'  
  
"I'm done here. I'll leave you two alone." The nurse smiled and gave the boys a wink making the feline blush and the loner look away to hide a blush.  
  
"So, Kai.. uhhh.."  
  
"You should go now."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's getting late. Leave."  
  
"Kai..."  
  
"I said leave."  
  
As he got to the door, he opened it and shut it back surprising Kai, but only slightly. "Kai, what the hell is wrong with you?!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Why do you push everyone away?"  
  
"I don't need anyone."  
  
"Kai, I know you couldn't have been like this all your life."  
  
"...."  
  
"Kai...please."  
  
"No.. no!"  
  
"Kai?"  
  
"You don't... please.. don't..."  
  
"Kai. Kai, what's wrong?"  
  
"Why...?"  
  
Rei began to shake Kai through his concern and fear. "Kai? Kai?! What's wrong?! Kai?!"  
  
'I'm only sinking in... but I don't want to... I can't stop... I can't forget...'  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~  
  
Aku: Well, that took a while. Gomen again for the delay!  
  
Kai: ARG! Do you have to do that?!?!?!?!  
  
Aku: He speaks!  
  
Kai: -_-;;;;;;  
  
Aku: ^_^  
  
Rei: Why didn't I kiss him?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Aku: Because I'm an evil little devil!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Aku: Well, I love cliffies!!  
  
Kenny: That was random.  
  
Aku: Yes! Very!  
  
Kenny: Proud?  
  
Aku: YES!  
  
Kai: I don't like this chapter. Especially the bathroom scene.  
  
Rei: I liked it. Uhhh... *blushes*  
  
Aku: Hehehe. I hope you enjoyed that scene!  
  
Kenny: R/R!!  
  
Max: That's _my_ line!!!!  
  
Kenny: Sowy.  
  
Aku: ^_^ eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kenny so kawaii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenny: -_-;;; I shouldn't have said that. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aku: Come back!!! *chases Kenny*  
  
Tyson: Uhhh... maybe someone should help Kenny.  
  
Everyone: .....  
  
Max: Aku scary.  
  
Tyson: *nods*  
  
Kai: Rei, quit it!  
  
Rei: I'm sorry! The image is stuck in my head! *drools*  
  
Kai: -_-;;;; 


	6. Chapter Five: Kissing

Title: Silent Screams  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
Pairings: Kai/Rei, Tyson/Max, Kenny/OC  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own. So stop chasing me!! ~  
  
Aku: I think I've given up on the whole chapter a day thing. I don't have much time to myself anymore that it's so evil!  
  
Kenny: Precisely.  
  
Aku: So sorry if I've kept you waiting for too long. I will kick myself mentally every time I make someone sad!  
  
Tyson: *kicks*  
  
Aku: Mentally, Tyson! I said mentally!!  
  
Tyson: Oh.  
  
Max: ^_^  
  
Aku: Thanks Everyone!!!!!!!!!!!! I would reply, but I don't have that much time!! . GOMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know this is _way_ too late, so I am allowing you to hit me.  
  
Kai: Time for me to be tortured by the one and only devil child, Aku.  
  
Aku: -_-;;;  
  
Rei: Be nice. She's a demon child.  
  
Aku: Thanks for that.  
  
Rei: You're welcome!  
  
~  
  
Chapter Four: Kissing  
  
(Aku: Title is not as it seems. Not happy! I repeat, ANGST!! I guess... it doesn't seem _so_ angsty to me. But then again, this is me... ^_^)  
  
"Kai!!! What's wrong?!?!"  
  
Snapping out of his trance, the loner's eyes seemed to gain the life back in them. He could feel the warm arms surrounding his body only to remember more of the past. The memories he thought he was over and had forgotten. But it was more of a wall of denial.  
  
"Kai!!!! Please, say something!" The neko-jin was on the brink to a breakdown. His leader, the one who he in the back of his mind had feelings for, was not responding to his shaking. "Kai..."  
  
Crimson eyes focused in on the pair of concerned yellow ones. The eyes grew into that of a face wrapped in a swirl of hair as the night sky. But who came into view was not Rei, but another. The eyes changed to a chocolate hue and the milky skin darkened. The face, slimmer and older.  
  
"I-It can't be..." The phoenix's hand reached out touching the soft skin, freezing the neko-jin. His hand roamed from the cheek to the lips.  
  
"K-Kai?" The feline, wide-eyed, stood still unsure if this was real. 'Please don't let this be a dream or that would be so damn cruel.'  
  
Fingers trail along the top lip, then the bottom, and the hand trails up to the back of the head. Slowly undoing the confines of the cloth, the raven hair is spread freely across the tiger's back and shoulders. The phoenix's fingers gently stroke the silky strands with such caution as if they would disappear within his grasp.  
  
The free hand went back to the lips and with the thumb, flicked the bottom lip gently opening it a crack. The neko-jin looked into the once cold eyes, but instead saw something new. It was too much though. So many new things that you couldn't keep track of them all.  
  
"You came back.."  
  
"What?" Rei's eyes stopped analyzing the leader's crimson ones. 'What's Kai talking about?'  
  
"You came back... please... don't leave... not again..."  
  
"Kai..." He looked at the soft plea of the phoenix. "Kai... I won't leave you..."  
  
"Aishiteru..." Kai spoke softly, too soft to reach the ears of the raven- haired beyblader.  
  
Both boys sat on the bed, one lost in his own mind while being held in the arms of another who does not know. It would have been a blissful scene if not for the confusion in one's mind and the illusion in the other.  
  
An hour passed and the silence lulled the phoenix to sleep, but only such with no dreams and no visions of memories. No, there couldn't have been any. He lives his dream now. He lives the memory so long ago that shields his eyes from reality. It's only natural for one who tries to deny the heart-wrenching truth to be swallowed whole from it.  
  
Loving cat-like eyes gaze down at the captain, savoring the moments of the child-like innocence radiating from the phoenix. Those glaring crimson eyes hidden leaving a naked face, having nothing to mask the true face. Well, that was the thought in the neko-jin's mind except it wasn't like that. The shadow from the moonlight spread across the blue-haired boy's face. But for now, the tiger accepted the gift he was given and only given to.  
  
"Kai." Rei's hand gently stroked through the soft blue hair amazed at how perfect it seemed.  
  
Realizing the time, Rei gently laid Kai down onto the bed, tucking him under the warm covers. He quickly kissed the resting hand of the phoenix and left without a sound. The night darkened and dreams come when one is asleep. But dreams are the same as nightmares...  
  
~~Dream Sequence~~  
  
"Hm?" Eyes wandered to the beautiful scene. A waterfall to his left and a forest overlapping the snow-covered mountains to his right. The water's gentle falling could put one into a trance. The sun filling your eyes, filling you ears. Yet, you cannot see it. This confused the boy, but he remembered.. this is a dream.  
  
"But dreams are like nightmares. They do not heal and they do not protect."  
  
"Huh?" Turning again to see a little girl wearing nothing, but white. Her hair of a lavender hue that glowed with innocence. "Who are you?"  
  
"Dreams are lies. They show you your deepest desire, but you cannot have. They taunt you with their visions and make you bleed of old... memories." The girl smiled.  
  
"...memories."  
  
"Yes, memories. Dreams and nightmares do not differ. They are one." The girl said as she held a bright pink rose and creamy white rose in her hand. "See? They are still the same, even if you only see the color."  
  
The girl happily skipped to the dreaming boy's side, placing both roses into his hands. "But we can make them the same. We have the power to and we will show everyone."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
The lavender-haired girl waved her hand above the roses, as the colors died to a dull gray. Kai's eyes widened at the lifeless flowers in his hands.  
  
"They are now the same."  
  
"Dreams and nightmares.. are the same."  
  
"Now you have it. Want to see who you are the same to?"  
  
The blue-haired boy nods and is pulled by his hand to the water. The girl kneels gesturing for her companion to do the same. Getting on his knees, he questions her in silent ways. No words spoken as the girl bends over close to the water. Almost close enough to taste. Doing the same, Kai bent over with open eyes watching as his reflection formed. Crimson eyes widen at the very sight.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Kai, that is who you are. You cannot escape it. That is what you always will be. It will always be the same... like roses." The lavender-haired girl said in such an emotionless tone as the gray roses in Kai's hand slipped to hit the water letting their color stain the water.  
  
Gray began to spread, taking color and sound. No more sun filling your eyes. No more sun filling you ears because it is not there. No mountains of a beautiful white and no forest painted on top. No waterfall or sound of the water laughing. Just silence and gray.  
  
"No... that's not me."  
  
"Change will never happen. You are the rose." Her eyes stay unfocused as her voice fades in the gray. Her eyes shed two single tears as she falls to the ground... lifeless.  
  
"No..." He stares at what is reflected. And what he sees is a child. The small boy looking back at him with unfocused eyes filled with sorrow and grief. The pain stabs deeper. His youth is still there, but he's aged too far. The pain stabs deeper. They come and watch; tears begin to fall from lifeless eyes. The pain stabs deeper...  
  
In his gray world that was once so beautiful and pure, the rose fell, the color died, the girl cried... and the gray world... turned red.  
  
~~Dream Sequence Over~~  
  
Awaking another night, sweating more than usually, two crimson eyes filled with unspoken emotion. The tears slipped from those two eyes, falling in single drops. Down his face to be caught by air.  
  
He didn't bother to wipe. Just stared with unfocused eyes and waited for his mind to take in and his body to adjust. The boy he saw was too far in the past, but he's come back. No, he was always here.  
  
"I... am the rose."  
  
Taking in a few deep breaths of realization, Kai got to his feet and opened the window. A fresh breeze blew in, but he couldn't savor the taste. He looked up at the black sky, but he couldn't see the stars.  
  
"Red... my red world."  
  
"Red, eh?" A smirk. "You see a lot of red, don't you, 'little one'?"  
  
The phoenix visibly winced. He didn't turn knowing already who it was.  
  
"Have to think a better name for you... hmmm... how about..." Lips came closer to his ear and whispered. "Koibito?"  
  
Wanting distance between himself and the other, Kai quickly stepped away turning to come face to face with the person.  
  
"A bit jumpy, are we?" Stepping out into the dim moonlight, an older guy with short hair coming down over his eyes grinned at his favorite 'toy'. (Aku: Uhhh... I guess this is an OC since I have no clue who could this be. Hmmm...  
  
"You..."  
  
In a few quick movements, the older of the two pinned Kai's wrist to the nearest wall, his face uncomfortably close for the phoenix.  
  
"Bastard..." Kai hissed.  
  
"Little boys shouldn't say such words." He smirked pushing his lips forcefully on Kai's. The shorter of the two struggled, but soon gave in and let him do as he pleased. "That's a good boy." He whispered as he claimed the boy's mouth as his own.  
  
As the kiss ended, Kai was breathing heavily trying to regain his composure. The older of the two smirked and wrapped his arm around the slender waist. Kai tried to resist, knowing how hopeless it was, but he had to. He had to get away, even if it meant running. The grip tightened and Kai soon found himself lying on his back on the bed that seemed less comfortable than before.  
  
"Now, now. Have you learned nothing? You will always be mine." His lips edged closer to the smaller boy's ear. "Because I know your bloody secret... what if the others were to know... what if everything you tried to protect... were to fall?"  
  
Kai's crimson eyes widened in fear. Nothing, but fear. He had him. He had the perfect blackmail. There were no flaws. The perfect strings. Kai belonged to him.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~~~  
  
Aku: What am I doing?!?!  
  
Kai: ***************  
  
Aku: ^_^U Censors are still working!  
  
Rei: -_-;;;  
  
Aku: Well, I really have no idea where any of this came from. You got any ideas? Well, I don't have any real identity to Kai's 'owner'  
  
Kai: *glares*  
  
Aku: ^_^ But suggestions are welcomed!! They really really are. ^_^ Or I'll just make him into another OC.  
  
Tyson: Where am I?!?!?!  
  
Max: *elbows Tyson*  
  
Tyson: Ow! I mean.. Where are we?!?!?!?  
  
Aku: Gomen. I sort of lost track of the others.  
  
Kenny: How could you?!?! *teary eyes*  
  
Max: O.O He got eyes?!?!? LET ME SEE!!!  
  
Kenny: ACK!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs away from Max*  
  
Tyson: I'm hungry...  
  
Aku: O-kay? Anyways, they will make an appearance soon which I'm thinking next chapter. And questions will be answered!!!!!!!! Hopefully... gomen for any cliff hangers. They just so fun!  
  
Kai: I... am the rose...  
  
Aku: *blinks*  
  
Rei: Great acting!!!  
  
Kai: ^__________^  
  
Aku: O.O Woah, he smiled... *faints*  
  
Rei: Score!! She fainted!!  
  
Kai: *all stoic again*  
  
Tyson: R/R!!! PLEASE!!!  
  
Kenny: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Max: EYES!!!! LET ME SEE YOUR EYES!!!!!  
  
Tyson: ...  
  
Rei: *poking Kai* Stop being so emotionless.  
  
Kai: *twitching* 


	7. Chapter Six: Surprising

Title: Silent Screams  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
Pairings: Kai/Rei, Tala/Kai, Tyson/Max, Kenny/ Yasashiku(OC)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own, so make the scary bunny go away!!! .  
  
~  
  
Aku: So sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know this is extremely late and I apologize a million times!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *bows down on the floor*  
  
Kai: -_-;;;;;;; *deaf*  
  
Kenny: Aku-chan thanks you all!! She's bouncy so much!!! Like a bunny!! Or a kangaroo!!!!  
  
Aku: ^______________^ Cam on!!! Arigato!!! Gracias!!!! *other thank you's in other languages*  
  
Kenny: But she apologizes for not writing any personal thank you's.  
  
Aku: I really do! It's just that I want to get this out quick! I love all you guys!! *huggles everyone* Keep reviewing to make me write faster!!!!!!! And also add in stories you would like to read. such as couples and plots and I'll try to write them for you!!!! I'm running out of ideas myself and have an urge to write. ^_^  
  
Rei: EVIL!!!  
  
Aku: O.O  
  
Rei: *glares*  
  
Aku: Anyways. here's the next chapter!  
  
Rei: *still glaring*  
  
Kai: @.@  
  
Aku: What's with you people?!?! *runs around in random circles and ends up hitting a pole* x.x Owie.  
  
Rei and Kai: ^_^  
  
Tyson: Aku is using some of your ideas, but she doesn't want you to be mad at her for how this turns out!!  
  
Max: No madddie!!!!  
  
Tyson: *pets Max* Kawaiii Maxie-chan!!!!  
  
Kenny: What are you guys on?  
  
Aku: A lot of things!  
  
Tyson and Max: Yeah!!!  
  
Kenny: -.-;;;  
  
~  
  
Chapter Five: Surpising  
  
The hungry lips roamed over his once strong form, as the blue-haired youth's eyes went blank and his whole body gave in to this other whose lust is stronger than his own pride. His broken pride. The one the little boy had none of.  
  
The other continued to kiss at his doll lustfully and unnoticed by Kai, passionately. Lust was not alone in those... no, there was a stronger emotion that wouldn't be expected in his eyes.  
  
"Kai..." The taller of the two continued to kiss at the naked, perfect body. "Kai... you're just as beautiful as I remembered..."  
  
The phoenix's body began to react from the soft, loving touches as his whole body shivered. The eyes stayed blank, but his heartbeat grew faster and his body wanted more.  
  
"I'll make you forget him... he's not the one you need..." The soothing voice chilled through his blood as he let everything go. Maybe... this is better. The kissing continued filling the other with pleasure... pleasure not from him. Blind eyes do not see reality anymore.  
  
***  
  
The morning came, the night before being a blur in his mind. Everything sunk together as an entire blank. Groaning from an unknown pain, Kai began to lift his body up, only to fall again from the pain. He looked down at his body after a few deep breaths seeing his naked form. Questioning where his clothes were, beside him laid another form whose arms had snaked around the phoenix into a comforting embrace. Tracing over the fine toned muscles and the slender arms, dull crimson eyes finally reached the face. That very familiar face.  
  
'Tala?!?!' His mind screamed at him in shock and disgust, yet with a hint of curiosity and almost... relief? He moved his eyes fast away from those closed eyes, ashamed at what they had done. He wondered why it had been Tala this time. It was usually one of the others from the Biovolt. Not Tala. Never Tala. But here he was. Leader of the Demolition Boy.  
  
Kai would never admit it, but he respected Tala... you could even push it to admire... or was that envy? Whichever way, he always felt Tala as untouchable, much like himself. No, not himself. That image of him.  
  
'What happened to the guy last night? I'm sure it wasn't Tala before.' The phoenix flinched as he felt arms wrap around his naked waist.  
  
"So, you're up already." A half-awake voice belonging to the red head whispered. The crimson-eyed boy's body tensed up and became defensive. "I thought you'd be happy to see me, Kai."  
  
Tala's hand angled Kai's head to face his own, and gently he laid a kiss on the phoenix's kiss savoring the taste. The blue-haired boy made no attempt to resist, knowing that Tala was the stronger one. He always has been when they were younger. Best friends. Kai laughed mentally at that fact.  
  
"What are you doing here?" The phoenix said coldly letting his crimson eyes burn into the ice blue ones belonging to Tala. Tala kissing him again, and Kai didn't resist again, but wouldn't give in to the kiss.  
  
Unhappy with the way Kai was being so cold towards him, he pulled the shorter boy closer to his chest and stroked the impressive abs Kai had developed over the years. He brought his lips closer to Kai's ear.  
  
"I came to win you back, love. From him. Kai, don't you want to return to me? Return to what we had all those years back? The young phoenix you were with his lover, the wolf."  
  
Crimson eyes traced the open windows with the curtains almost fully closed. He looked around his room remembering he was in the hospital. For what? For almost being killed. No, he was too essential to the Biovolt to be killed. Boris wanted him back.  
  
A satisfied grin rested on Tala's face as Kai relaxed and leaned into the embrace and warmth offered by the redhead.  
  
"That wasn't so hard, was it?"  
  
"..."  
  
Holding Kai closer than before, Tala kissed along the shorter boy's neck, nipping the delicate, yet strong skin here and there. He grinned in satisfaction hearing the soft moans coming from the phoenix's lips. Delicious lips they were too. Turning Kai's head, the red head softly brushed his own lips over him watching as his breath left chills running through Kai. He wanted the phoenix to want him back.  
  
Closing that annoying gap, the phoenix pushed his lips onto the taller boy, having the same want deep inside of him. Tala happily kissed back letting his tongue slip out into the other boy. Kai didn't protest, letting his own tongue dance with his counterpart's, attempting to claim dominance. Tala smiled at the younger boy's efforts and let him be dominant.  
  
After an hour of their little make-out session, Kai slipped off of Tala's chest and put on a hospital gown to cover his naked body, which Tala was watching hungrily.  
  
"Why put that on? We could have more fun."  
  
"It's 6:00. The nurse might come in soon and I don't want her to interrupt."  
  
Tala chuckled softly and watched as Kai walked into the bathroom. Bathroom? That gave Tala one lovely idea. A shower.  
  
"Don't you dare come in, Tala." With that, the phoenix locked the door, crushing Tala of his idea.  
  
"Oh well, I can still daydream." Tala let out another soft laugh and began to gather his clothes that were scattered around. Dressing himself and brushing his hair the way he wants, he sat on the bed and waited for his love to come out. A knock from the door and a nurse entered eyeing the red haired boy curiously.  
  
"Where is the patient and who are you?"  
  
"He's in the bathroom taking a shower and I'm his boyfriend."  
  
"Oh?" The nurse blinked remembering the raven-haired boy who was in here before. She shrugged blaming herself for assuming. "Visitor hours don't start for a few hours, but I guess you can stay."  
  
"Thank you." Tala smiled and bowed his head, which the nurse smiled back. She set a tray of food onto of the tables and quickly changed the covers, making the bed nice and neat. By the time she finished, Kai stepped out with a towel wrapped around his waist. Tala quickly skimmed his eyes over the fine body of his love.  
  
"Mm, delicious as always." Kai turned away trying to hide the blush on his face when he noticed the nurse who was smiling at him.  
  
"Good Morning, Mr. Hiwatari. I'm here to change those bandages."  
  
Kai nodded and took a seat on the bed. He felt warm hands work at the bandages and new dry ones be applied. He then felt another hand run over his body, which he easily identified as Tala's. When the nurse was done, Tala wrapped his arms around Kai and started kissing along his shoulder to his neck. Kai looked away again, blushing, not by the attention Tala was giving him, but by the fact the nurse was still there and watching them.  
  
"You two are such a cute couple." She smiled at the darkening blush on the blue-haired boy's face. "I'll leave you two alone. Don't mess up the bed now. I just set it." She giggled and exited.  
  
"Awww, we can't mess up the bed, what now?"  
  
"Now you let me eat." Kai said, though not as cold as before.  
  
"Fine, Master Kai." Kai rolled his eyes and pointed to the table. Tala sighed and pushed the rolling table and placed it so the tray was over Kai's lap.  
  
"Good boy." The blue-haired boy patted the tiger for being so obedient.  
  
"Do I get a treat now?" Tala eyed his phoenix hungrily.  
  
"Yeah." Tossing the taller boy the remote, Kai worked on the food before him realizing he hadn't eaten in a while.  
  
Tala pouted trying to be cute, but Kai shrugged away and continued to eat. Sighing, the tiger sat beside his koibito on the bed and turned the television on.  
  
***  
  
"Tyson!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Max yelled into his friend's eat still failing at waking the dragon up.  
  
"It's no use." Kenny said leaning up against Yasashiku, who had his arm around the small boy's waist. Kenny blushed slightly when the blonde tightened his hold and laid a kiss on his forehead. Max smiled at the new couple, happy the chief found someone.  
  
"TYSON!!!!!!!!!" Max yelled again, only achieving to have Tyson roll away from him and stick a pillow on his head. Just then, Rei came in yawning, obviously still tired.  
  
"Hey Rei, you don't look so good. Didn't get enough sleep?"  
  
"I guess not." The neko-jin smiled and then sighed watching as Tyson mumbled about spaghetti or something. "Still not waking?"  
  
"Nope." Max smiled and then a light bulb appeared above his head. "why don't you guys go on ahead downstairs. I'll get Tyson to wake!"  
  
"You sure?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Yup!" With that, Yasashiku, Kenny and Rei left the room leaving Max to deal with the problem of waking the dragon up. But his new plan was sure to work. Rolling the blue head onto his back, Max hopped onto the bed and began going closer to the other. Closer, until their lips met.  
  
The blonde's eyes shot open feeling the dragon's arms snaked around his waist and pull him down on top. He was even more surprised when Tyson deepened the kiss and his tongue snuck out and entered the blonde's mouth easily. Eyes shot closed, being filled with pleasure as he sank into the blue-haired boy's arms.  
  
"Max..." The dragon moaned softly, which was not caught by the other.  
  
After about five minutes, Tyson's eyes slowly opened with a smile on his face. He tightened his grip on... what was on him? He looked to his chest and found a blonde boy snuggled up against him. After a few blinks, a yawn, another blink, realization finally dawned on him.  
  
"M-Max?" The said boy's eyes shot open and he quickly jumped off the bed.  
  
"Oh, hey Tyson! Finally awake, guessed I woke you up." The blonde said nervously. "Well, I better go head down with the others and you should get dressed. Meet ya in the kitchen." Just as quickly as he said that, Max shot out of the room and downstairs avoiding the awkward situation.  
  
The dragon blinked at his friend's action and quickly did as he was told. He got changed and slowly walked to the kitchen. Now, this would seem strange to anyone if you saw Tyson walking slowly to his favorite room. To eat. But he took the time to think about what had just happened.  
  
'Let's see. I dreamed that me and Max were kissing. And I woke up and Max was in my arms. Does that mean we kissed?' The dragon shrugged and made his way into the kitchen, eyeing the blonde boy first. He never told anyone, but Max was his secret love. And from what just happened, maybe he did have a chance with the blonde after all.  
  
"Hey Tyson, you're up." Kenny was the first to greet him when he entered the kitchen.  
  
"So Max, what did you do to wake him up?"  
  
This caused the said boy to blush and he mumbled softly. "Nothing really."  
  
"I'm hungry!" Tyson said, changing the subject to Max's relief and his own.  
  
Kenny set the table as Rei began putting the food onto each plate. Yasashiku was setting the glasses and pouring milk and orange juice in them. They all sat in their seats, Tyson at one end, Max on his right, Rei next then Kenny, and Yasashiku in Kai's seat, which really seem to get at Rei. After they ate their food and Tyson finished off, just about everything plus most of the fruit that was on the counter, they started to discuss the day's plan.  
  
"Kenny and I were going to walk around the town for a bit." Yasashiku stated putting his arm over his boyfriend's shoulder.  
  
"Oh? On a date?" Max said teasingly, laughing softly at the redness creeping onto the chief's face. "What are you doing Rei?"  
  
"I was going to see how Kai is doing." The tiger said quietly, looking down at his glass of orange juice. "What about yourself, Max?"  
  
"Thought I would head to the mall. Check out the new beyblades and maybe the arcade." Max smiled while bouncing in his chair.  
  
"Tyson?" Rei poked the dragon to get his attention.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I don't know."  
  
"Well, I doubt Yasashiku and Kenny want you with them and you don't seem too fond of hospitals. Maybe you should go with Max." Rei suggested.  
  
"Is that okay Max?" Inside, Tyson was extremely anxious to spend time with the blonde.  
  
"Sure." Max said with a big smile on his face, though his heart was pounding in his chest from the nervousness running through him.  
  
As they went their separate ways, they decided to all meet later at the hospital, so they could all visit Kai.  
  
Rei entered the tall building and easily made it to the phoenix's door. He slowly opened the door and peeked inside only to be completely shocked. There was Kai kissing... Tala.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~  
  
Aku: Weee!!  
  
Rei: I thought this was a Kai/Rei?!?!?  
  
Aku: It was.  
  
Rei: What happened?!?!  
  
Aku: I'm addicted to Tala/Kai now!!!!!!!!!!! *wearing a Tala/Kai shirt* hehehe  
  
Rei: x.x  
  
Tala: Kai is mine!  
  
Rei: No! He's mine! Aku would never betray me!  
  
Aku: *clueless* *dancing around*  
  
Rei and Tala: ...  
  
Kai: *walks in shirtless*  
  
Rei and Tala: *drools*  
  
Kai: What the-?  
  
Aku: Hey! Did ya like that Tyson/Max?! hehehehe  
  
Tyson and Max: *grinning like idiots*  
  
Aku: Oi...  
  
Kenny: Please Review! You know, that button, look down. Yup there. Now, see that mouse by your hand, you move it, so it's over that button. Then you click. Yup.  
  
Aku: ...I think they know how to review.  
  
Kenny: Well, I was just helping them.  
  
Aku: -.-;;; Anyways! Which pairing do you guys like? Kai/Rei or Kai/Tala?  
  
Rei: Pick me!  
  
Tala: No me!  
  
Rei: I'm cooler!  
  
Tala: Nu uh, you damn kitty!  
  
Rei: What about you, wolf boy?!  
  
Tala: I rock!  
  
Rei: I have better hair so :P  
  
Tala: Well, I'm the better blader so :P back at ya.  
  
Rei: I'm in more episodes with Kai!  
  
Tala: I grew up in the Abby with him!  
  
Rei: I... uhhh... all the fangirls love me!  
  
Tala: They love me too!  
  
Aku: I love Kai!! *holds up a big banner: I LOVE KAI* *leaves on a parade with all the other Kai lovers*  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrops*  
  
Kai: Where the hell is my shirt?  
  
Fangirls: EEEEE!! IT'S KAI!!!  
  
Kai: O.O *runs away*  
  
Fangirls: *chases*  
  
Aku: *eating a sandwich*  
  
Tyson: Sandwich!!  
  
Aku: MINE!! *runs*  
  
Tyson: *chases*  
  
Max: *bouncing around in a bunny costume* I'm a bunny!  
  
Fangirls: KAWAII!!!! *chase after Max*  
  
Rei and Tala: *fighting*  
  
Kenny: Aku! End this already!!  
  
Aku: *takes out a scissors* Okay chief! *cuts the stor- 


	8. Chapter Seven: Bleeding

Title: Silent Screams  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
Pairings: Rei/Kai, Tala/Kai, Tyson/Max, Kenny/ Yasashiku(OC)  
  
Disclaimer: How many times do we have to go through this?  
  
Random person: 594 times.  
  
Disclaimer: *sweatdrops*  
  
~  
  
Aku: o.o weird random person...  
  
Lawyers: We second the random person!!  
  
Aku: *shoots all the lawyers*  
  
Lawyers: x.x  
  
Aku: ^-^  
  
Kenny: What?! You killed all the lawyers?!?! What will happen to our society?!?! Where is the justice?!?!  
  
Aku: *points to manhole*  
  
Kenny: -.-;;;;;;;  
  
Max: *covers the manhole in cement*  
  
Aku: Thanks Max! ^-^  
  
Max: ^-^  
  
Kai: ^-^  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Tyson: Did... did that happen?  
  
Kenny: AHHH!! The faces are contagious!! RUN!!  
  
Tala: *wraps his arm around Kai* hey koi ^_~  
  
Rei: *glares at Tala* Hands off!!  
  
Tala: Kai loves me!  
  
Rei: No! Me!  
  
Kai: *watching Kenny run from Aku* -.-  
  
Tyson: Thanks for all the reviews! They pay for the food!  
  
Max: Umm... Tyson... they don't.  
  
Tyson: Huh? Then where did all this food come from?  
  
Aku: *opens her fridge to find it empty* TYSON!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tyson: Whoops, hehe. My bad *sweatdrops*  
  
Aku: *comes charging at Tyson with a giant sword*  
  
Tyson: AAAAAAAAAIIIIIEEEEE!!!! *runs*  
  
Note: Did anyone see the mistakes I kept making? O.O I kept saying tiger when I meant wolf... . oi... next time, I proofread. Oh, yeah, before I forget:  
  
Aku: THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!!!!!! *gives everyone a kai plushie*  
  
Kai: o.o  
  
Aku: hehe ^-^ Oh, let's see the update on the pairings shall we:  
  
ReixKai - 10 votes  
  
TalaxKai - 14 votes  
  
ReixKaixTala - 3 votes o.o  
  
Max: The voting booths are still open! Anything is possible!  
  
Aku: More votes please! And when did ReixKaixTala become an option?  
  
Rei and Tala: o.o  
  
Aku: Heh, I could probably write that ^-^  
  
Rei: Vote For ReixKai!!  
  
Tala: BWAHAHA! TalaxKai is winning!  
  
Aku: *goes to vote herself*  
  
Max: What are you voting for?  
  
Aku: KaixTyson  
  
Tyson: *faints*  
  
Max: O.O  
  
Aku: Heh, Anything is possible :P *pokes Tyson* That'll teach ya to eat my food. *pokes Tyson again* I was kidding...  
  
Tyson: *still unconscious*  
  
Aku: -.-  
  
Kenny: Angst ahead!!  
  
~  
  
Chapter Six: Bleeding  
  
Of all the people Kai could have been kissing, why Tala?!?! And wasn't Tala with the Abbey still and Boris and the Demolition Boys? Maybe he was here to bring Kai back... No! I can't let that happen!  
  
These were the thoughts running through the tiger's mind, as his golden eyes couldn't move from the scene in front of him. On one point, his heart was crumbling seeing his crush kiss another. On the other hand, he was getting more determined to win Kai and his anger towards Tala only grew more.  
  
He always knew the redhead liked his Kai from the glances he made towards the phoenix when he thought no one was looking. But Rei saw that strange light in the stoic boy's eyes and recognized it easily since it was the same Mariah had towards himself.  
  
'I definitely won't let this happen!' Moving his head back outside of the door, he took another peek to see Kai lying on the bed with Tala sitting on the edge, neither of the lips close enough to kiss. Entering as casually as he could, Rei opened the door and put on his most cheerful smile.  
  
"Hey Kai!" The said boy turned to face the neko-jin.  
  
"Hey Rei, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I just came to check up on you and make sure you're okay." The raven- haired boy smiled and stroked Kai's cheek, much to the phoenix's surprise.  
  
"I'm okay..." Kai looked down hiding the pink tint already making its way to the pheonix's cheeks. (Aku: Kai... blushing... *faints* Kai: -.-)  
  
The tiger turned and his cat eyes narrowed slightly. "Tala, I didn't know you'd be here." Rei said as his arm snaked around Kai's waist.  
  
Tala's eyes narrowed along with Kai's as his voice stayed calm. "Kai is an old friend of mine, so I wanted to make sure the former Demolition member was okay." Edging closer to the phoenix's other side, Tala's hand found Kai's. Feeling very uncomfortable between the two, Kai excused himself to the bathroom and quickly headed in, locking the door behind him.  
  
"So Tala, why are you really here?" Rei asked his eyes fixed in a glare at the wolf.  
  
"Same reason as you, Rei." Tala smirked while nodding his head towards the bathroom. "The only question, is who will win..."  
  
"Stay away from him, Tala! He won't betray the Bladebreakers again!"  
  
Tala's eyes laughed at the tiger's stupidity. "Do you really believe I am here to take back your beautiful leader?"  
  
"Then why are you here? If you don't want Kai, then what is it?"  
  
"But I do want Kai. He's the purpose I am here. I made a promise and I intend to keep it." no emotion was in Tala's voice, but his eyes filled with feelings from sorrow to love to grief to empathy.  
  
"Promise, what promise?" the tiger ask just as the bathroom door opened and Kai stepped out, his silver locks shadowing his eyes. "Kai?"  
  
"Kai..." Tala stood stepping forward to the phoenix.  
  
"Don't come near me." Kai's voice was cold and sending icicles flying at the two. "Don't touch me!" Heading to the window, the phoenix leapt out with the pieces of glass cutting through his skin. Landing on the ground with one knee, he took off sprinting down the street.  
  
"Kai!!" Rei shouted out from the broken window as he was about to jump until a strong hand clasped down on his shoulder. "He's hurt, I have to help him!"  
  
"No, he's going to have to deal with this on his own."  
  
"What are you hiding, Tala?!" Grabbing the crimson haired boy by the collar of his shirt, the neko-jin pushed him into the wall hard. "Tell me!"  
  
Staring hard at the tiger back, Tala turned his head away looking at the shards of glass, many covered with blood with a single red feather in the center of the mess.  
  
'Kai... I will keep my promise.'  
  
***  
  
Rain started to pour as if it knew the boy was out running to his abyss. His pants soaked from the puddles forming beneath his feet, but in his mind, he wasn't running on anything. There was no ground, there was no sky, there was nothing. He continued to run not noticing the awkward looks or the blood pouring from his pale body. Shredded crimson wings hung from his back, limp and lost of their lustful brilliance.  
  
His legs screamed with pain as each step caused more blood to spill, but any physical pain had not reached his mind. The pounding in his chest and head were the ones to strain him. His hair soaked, blocking part of his view. The cold soon passed the defenses, the boy had worked so hard on as his body went numb as he collapsed to his knees.  
  
"Kai..."  
  
Crimson eyes widened as a boy with short raven hair came into his view. His face was covered in water as blue streaks ran down his cheeks from the markings he had and streaks ripped down his eyes, whether the rain or tears.  
  
"Kai..."  
  
The voice was calm and sweet as his hand held out to the other. Accepting the gesture, the phoenix reached out his own hand, but stopped, watching the blood fall from it. Dripping slowly, mixing with the rain, his eyes scanned his bloody hand and then looked over the raven-haired boy. Tracing his crimson eyes over the figure, they widened in horror as a dark blood poured began to trickle from his forehead and his chest like a bullet wound.  
  
"...Kai..."  
  
The taller boy collapsed to the ground, his skin paled stained with crimson from his own and the phoenix's blood. Crimson eyes widened in sorrow at the cold, pale body being buried by the rain water.  
  
"No... no... not again. No!!!!!!!" Kai screamed letting all his anguish out to the world, but no matter how much he screamed, it would never be enough. His eyes closed and everything in his mind shut down. His heart was left to pound against his ribs painfully trying to rip out of their master's binds and escape the pain.  
  
Crimson eyes opened slowly as the rain had seized, but he was still drenched in a puddle. Covered in mud and his body shivering from the cold, he stood up and walked further on. Across the deserted street, pass the stone wall and through the large black fence that help points at the tips and designed in such a threatening manner.  
  
Walking across the damp ground, the phoenix stopped by a stone, tracing his dried blood covered hand over the engraved letters, his blood-shot eyes trailing a bit faster than his hand. Over a name, a quote, and a small description that was only a few words long. And then a set of numbers, a dash... and an end. The markings of a death.  
  
'Sinking...' The word echoed through his mind as he heard it so many times. He didn't understand it back then, why now?  
  
"Kai..."  
  
The phoenix whipped around the face the owner of the voice. His eyes softened slightly, but held the firm gaze. "What do you want, Tala?" He spat out coldly to the crimson haired boy.  
  
"I thought I'd find you here. Visiting again I see."  
  
"Hn." Kai turned back to the stone and looked down letting his eyes be hidden in darkness.  
  
"I thought Voltaire had forbidden you. He even went as far to send you to the Abbey in Russia, so you couldn't come here again."  
  
"Heh." The blue haired boy smirked. "I'm sinking I was told. Running too. Forbidden memories, he called them. Brainwashing, one psychologist after another. Nothing worked, until he took it from me. He literally stole it from me." The phoenix clenched his fists angrily at his sides not caring he was opening his recent wounds from the glass.  
  
"Stole what?" Tala asked, letting the curiosity slip into his voice that was supposed to remain emotionless.  
  
"I don't want it anymore. He can keep it. It's nothing to me."  
  
"Then... why are you here?"  
  
"Because... he wouldn't take what he should've. Both of them didn't do what they planned to do. They knew what would happen, so they left it alone. Damn those bastards..."  
  
Tala looked at his friend, trying to figure out words of comfort, drawing a blank. He wasn't trained to be compassionate. He was made as the perfect weapon and nothing more. Silence was left to keep them both company. Kai enjoyed it while Tala felt uneasy. Finally finding some words, the wolf spoke.  
  
"You should get those wounds bandaged up before they get worse." That was all he could think of to say. He didn't want to ask about who was the one dead and what it meant to Kai. He didn't like others to ask about his personal life, so he didn't want to interfere with others. It was really no business of his. But his curiosity wanted to know why this particular death had trapped Kai in its binds of sorrow.  
  
The two had been through plenty of deaths. Many of the boys that had tried to escape or done something threatening the Abbey were killed in front of the other Abbey residents' eyes, so we wouldn't try the same thing. Some had committed suicide where their bloody, pale bodies were carried to a separate room. Kai and Tala were always the first to find out, as they were the fearless ones. At least, at their young, naïve age of course.  
  
But over the years, Tala felt fear for once. Fear of Boris and Voltaire doing something terrible to Kai. He didn't fear for his own life, but his best friend in the Abbey. But Kai was fearing, not his own death, but something the blue eyed boy couldn't see.  
  
'What is it?' Tala asked himself mentally, his blue eyes scanning over the lean figure of his companion who sat silently, just staring at the stone, as if he looked away it would be gone forever. 'Was that what you feared Kai? That whoever that was... would be lost even as a memory?'  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~  
  
Aku: I tried to make this have some serious angst. And I love nice and bloody scenes ^-^  
  
Tyson: o.o you're weird  
  
Rei: Where did I go?! First I'm there, then you just leave me out!  
  
Aku: Don't worry, you'll be in the next chapter more.  
  
Tala: Tala/Kai!! *peace sign*  
  
Aku: ^-^  
  
Rei: NUUUUU!!  
  
Tyson: As long as I have my Maxie, I'm good ^_^  
  
Max: ^________________________________________________________________^  
  
Kenny: *looks at empty sugar packet* o.o That much did _that_ to him?!?!  
  
Aku: High metabolism?  
  
Kai: *bleeding* Can we stop the effects now?  
  
Aku: Oh, my bad. *wipes off stage blood* Okay, Kai's turn!  
  
Kai: Review...  
  
Everyone: ...  
  
Aku: Woah............ that's more enthusiasm from him than I expected!! ^-^  
  
Everyone: *falls over*  
  
Max: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *bouncing off the walls*  
  
Kenny: That's not even possible.  
  
Tyson: Tell him that...  
  
Aku: I'm already working on the next chappie! Yay! Please keep voting for the pairings! ^-^ Ja! And don't forget to push that button and leave some words aka review! I want to get to 100! ^-^ 


	9. Chapter Eight: Raining

Title: Silent Screams  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
Pairings: Rei/Kai or Tala/Kai, Tyson/Max, Kenny/ Yasashiku(OC)  
  
Disclaimer: BOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Disclaimer: That'll teach ya to mess with me and think I'd ever own Beyblade! Bwahaha!  
  
~  
  
Aku: o.o  
  
Kai: Not gonna ask.  
  
Max: That disclaimer dude is so cool!  
  
Everyone: *silence*  
  
Tyson: FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!  
  
Aku: x.x  
  
Rei: *handcuffs himself to Kai*  
  
Tala: *handcuffs himself to Kai too*  
  
Aku: Kinky...  
  
Max: *watching Powerpuff Girls* If I were a bunny, I'd HOP HOP HOP!!  
  
Disclaimer: No own either! So nyah nyah! :P  
  
Everyone: o.o  
  
Aku: Errr... yeah. You guys can vote as many times as you want ^^ Except they can't be on the same chapter :P  
  
Kenny: You can also email or IM Aku... and the secret is you can as many times as you want 'cause she won't remember who voted already  
  
Aku: You're not supposed to tell them that!!!  
  
Kenny: ^-^  
  
Aku: -.-  
  
Max: The polls are now!!  
  
ReixKai - 29 votes (unless L@DyFiCtIoN's vote does count for 100 votes o.o)  
  
TalaxKai - 31 votes  
  
ReixKaixTala - 26 votes  
  
Aku: Seriously, where did that threesome come from? o.o  
  
Tala and Rei: ..........  
  
Kai: *training with his Dranzer*  
  
Max: *hopping around dressed as a pink bunny*  
  
Tyson: *eating straight out of the fridge*  
  
Aku: .......... -.-;;; Thanks for that wonderful answer...  
  
Kenny: You can still vote for your favorite pairings!  
  
Aku: Oh, to Kiina, I like Tyka too! ^^ I hope it didn't sound like I had anything against it o.o Thank you all for reviewing!! And for voting... though the results are waaaay to close x.x  
  
Yasashiku: Aku is sorry for updating so late.  
  
Aku: Thanks Shiku! And I am very sorry! I tried to make this chappie longer... didn't work all that well... heh. ^^'  
  
~  
  
Chapter Eight: Raining  
  
Rei cursed to himself and wondered why he even agreed to Tala's plan. The crimson haired boy would leave to search for Kai and bring him back, as Rei would cover up for Kai while the others were returning. Rei fidgeted from foot to foot and finally seated himself down.  
  
'Tala... if you do anything to Kai, I'll kill you. The others should be arriving here soon. Won't they be surprised to hear that Kai jumped out the window on the third floor where he could have killed himself and even better, Tala was here and went to look for Kai while the idiot I am agreed to stay here. That would certainly go smoothly with the others.'  
  
Rei walked over to a particularly large glass shard that was stained with Kai's blood. "Please be okay, Kai."  
  
The golden eyes scanned over the area and curiously picked up the single red feather lying in the middle of the mess. "What's this? Could it be Dranzer's feather?" Just as his fingers touched it, the feather faded from his hand. "What the-?" His eyes widened staring at his hand where the feather had been. "I must be seeing things." Shaking his head, he walked back to the bed careful as to not cut his feet on the glass.  
  
"Kai..." The neko-jin sighed and flopped on the bed gracelessly. "What are you hiding from us? I thought you were getting closer to the Bladebreakers... to me..."  
  
A knock came from the door, which caused Rei to immediately force a smile to his face. Bursting in, Tyson was the first to enter as he cheered happily in. "Hey Sourpuss! You any better?!" The World Champion froze scanning the room slowly.  
  
"Hehe, I got you some of that herbal tea you... like? Rei! What happened?" Max looked just as shocked as Tyson as the two ran to their neko-jin friend.  
  
Lastly to enter were Kenny and Yasashiku who both were wide-eyed and silent, staring at the glass fragments on the floor, but more on the crimson liquid all around. Rei's smile dropped like a brick and the tears stung at his eyes.  
  
"What happened?" The small brunette boy whispered as he felt the older blonde tighten his arm around his waist.  
  
"I... don't know." Rei looked away ashamed, which only let him face the broken window. 'Kai... Tala, you better bring him back.'  
  
"What do you mean?!" Tyson yelled as he was in fact concerned about their team captain. "Where's Kai?!"  
  
"I don't know, Tyson!" Rei shouted back, his eyes narrowing at the bluenette. "I don't know where Kai is! I don't know what the hell happened to Kai!! I don't know anything!!!" The neko-jin broke down, as his knees gave and he collapsed to the floor.  
  
Tyson stood frozen as his whole body stiffened. He immediately regretted letting his concern and anger get the better of him. 'We lost Kai once... I don't want to lose him again.' The dragon felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, as his blonde friend smiled sadly.  
  
"Don't you think I tried..." Rei began softly, still holding back any tears from falling. "Don't you think I wanted to know about Kai..." 'More than you guys know...'  
  
"Rei... I'm... sorry." Tyson looked away ashamed. Max and the others stood at a lost of words as silence took over.  
  
***  
  
"Kai... let's go back to the hospital. Get your wounds bandaged."  
  
"I won't leave..."  
  
"Kai, this is ridiculous."  
  
"I promised..."  
  
'I promised too...' "Are you willing to die out here because of a promise? I don't want you to bleed to death, Kai." The crimson haired boy held the phoenix in his arms as he stroke the beautiful silver-blue hair lovingly.  
  
'Tala...' He shook his head quickly. "No... I won't..." Holding the boy tighter, Tala was afraid of losing his best friend again. 'Stop it, Tala...'  
  
'I made a promise... even if you don't love me, I'll keep that promise, Kai.'  
  
Suddenly, the phoenix stood up from the stone, his back facing the wolf. "Kai?"  
  
"I have something to do..." Kai mumbled. "Tell the others I'll be away for a while."  
  
Before he could make any protest, the phoenix had already started to sprint off. "Kai!!" Determined, the wolf also took off, chasing after his best friend.  
  
'Why are you doing this, Kai? Stop running.' "Kai!!!!"  
  
Turning a corner, the phoenix ran through an alley and into a gang of guys and unfortunately, running full force into the leader. "You'll pay for that!"  
  
Kai picked himself from the ground and glared deadly at the gang. "Move." His voice was cold as the color of his hair, but as strong as the color of his fiery eyes.  
  
The taller of the two smirked looking over at the bleeding form of the phoenix. "You look a little hurt there boy." His hand reached out, but was hit away from the other.  
  
"Don't touch me."  
  
"So, you think you're so tough."  
  
"Kai!!" Both the phoenix and the gang turned to the voice watching as a redhead ran at full speed knocking the gang leader over. "Stay away from my Kai." His icy eyes burned at the other with hatred as he was protecting his best friend.  
  
His lackeys helped the leader up to his feet as he wiped off the small trickle of blood where he was punched by the wolf. "Who is this? Your boyfriend? Heh, I don't like sick little fags like you." He smirked with hatred as his hand flicked out a pocket knife.  
  
Tala's eyes mocked the boy at his ignorance for underestimating the phoenix and the wolf. If only he knew the training they had... one positive thing came out of that Abbey besides him meeting Kai.  
  
Charging carelessly, the leader held the knife nervously tight and stabbed at Tala. The wolf quickly stepped aside getting a tight hold of his arm. With a few tricks he learned, he got the gang leader face first in the ground with his arm bent painfully to his back.  
  
"You gonna give up?" He angled his head to get a view of the leader's face, the dark skin contrasting against the light brown hair.  
  
"Heh, I still have one up on you." Confusion was clear on the wolf's face, but not when he remembered his best friend.  
  
'Kai!' Turning his head, he watched in horror as the silver haired boy was being slammed into the ground by the rest of the gang. Defenseless and exhausted, Kai was slowly being drained of his blood.  
  
Tala was about to run to his crush's aid, but felt a stab in his leg. Falling to the ground from pain of the stab of the knife and from the pain of letting his guard down, Tala ignored the searing heat from his leg and desperately wanted to protect Kai. 'Dammit!! How could I let myself slip so much?!'  
  
Before Tala could mentally hurt himself further for his mistakes and his time of vulnerability, a figure rushed at the gang members and a few others came in to help. An angry neko-jin glared at the gang, standing in front of the phoenix possessively.  
  
"R-Rei...?" A whisper came from the bloody blader as looked at the raven- haired boy, lying in a crimson pool that was the same as his eyes.  
  
Rei's eyes softened when he looked below at his crush. He knelt by the injured boy's side and took his body into his arms. "Kai... don't worry... you'll be okay..." He smiled sweetly, as Kai unconsciously curled deeper into the embrace. "I'll protect you..." The tiger whispered lovingly into the boy's ear.  
  
Kai's eyes slowly fell as exhaustion finally made its mark. Tala's leg was covered in blood, but he slowly limped towards his best friend, a hint of green rising into his icy eyes directed towards the tiger.  
  
The gang was long gone as they looked at the familiar faces of the Bladebreakers from all the TV shots and newspaper photos. This team was definitely not one to mess with. Tala groaned from the searing pain running through his leg, which finally gave way as he found support in Tyson and Max.  
  
A car pulled up just outside the alley, as the chief got out with his boyfriend close behind. It was going to be alright for now. Kai survives another day. This is what the others didn't know about their captain.  
  
Kai was fighting each moment, each day. Whether he was fighting to live or die all depended on him.  
  
Rei sat in the back with half of Kai's body on top of him, as the tiger wrapped anything he could use from his own body to stop the bleeding and keeping Kai's body warm. Tala sat beside the phoenix, barely conscious with Max supporting his body and keeping him awake. The blonde was sitting on Tyson's lap to make more room for the two injured boy as the dragon every now and shifted slightly, causing a friction between them which resulted in both boys blushing.  
  
Rei moved a lock of silver hair from the captain's face as he kissed the pale boy's forehead and wrapped his arms tighter around him afraid of losing the phoenix again.  
  
::Dream Sequence:: (Aku: You knew this was coming, admit it :P)  
  
His wings hung limply on his back, the lustrous crimson hue lost as it was beginning to gray. He wondered whether it was death taking a hold of him or his spirit slowly slipping from his grasp. All he knew was... he was bleeding.  
  
His blood was draining slowly from his body, a blue liquid running down his bare legs and arms and blocking his view of everything. Then he noticed his body. He was completely bare. One crimson wing folded covering the naked boy beneath.  
  
His tired legs dragged against the ground and his breathing got harder each step. He felt exhausted. Leaving a trail of feathers and blood. Was that his life? Feathers and blood?  
  
His eyes soon grew heavy as if wanting to block out the rain. "Rain?" He heard his thoughts asked out loud. "When did it rain?" His eyes were closed and he was afraid being blind, yet his body still pushed to move forward.  
  
"Is this fear?"  
  
Then a pounding came now on him, more specifically his head. A roar filled his ear causing pain to surge throughout his body as it became louder and more fierce. It screamed and cried and mocked and jeered. Not stopping, it took on a beastly figure that through closed eyes, he could see. Its huge figure loomed dangerously above the boy, who froze in his place.  
  
Its massive voice carried throughout as its movements caused small quakes and the boy stumbled. Crying. And then silence claimed its territory.  
  
"It was raining that day..." A voice whispered, repeating itself over and over again. "It was raining that day..."  
  
The phoenix opened his eyes... except the gray wasn't there, the red wasn't there. Just... black. He reached out to the darkness surrounding him, and pulled back shocked at being able to feel it.  
  
"Silk?"  
  
"It was raining that day..."  
  
The black soon spread and contrasting against a white background, strands of the black soon appeared.  
  
"Black... strings?"  
  
"It was raining that day..."  
  
Before he knew it, the black had taken on life as it soon raveled around the boy, twisting painfully around his fragile body.  
  
"Stop... Stop it! Let me go!!"  
  
"It was raining that day..."  
  
The raven strands dug into the pale skin, but no blood spilled from the slice. The black seemed to just stick inside his body as if becoming a part of it. Realization spread on his face as his fingers touched the strings delicately.  
  
"It was raining that day..." It was his voice.  
  
::Dream Sequence End::  
  
Crimson eyes opened to the familiar dull yellow light and the same familiar smell that he would have never seemed to be able to get used to.  
  
He looked over and almost jumped seeing raven strands over his blanket, but relaxed when he looked over the peaceful face of Rei. He sighed and leaned into his pillow feeling tired once again.  
  
He was always tired. He was always fighting. For life or death?  
  
"It was raining that day..." His voice whispered to the ceiling as his crimson eyes closed looking to the blue moon shining into his room and could've sworn he heard a wolf cry.  
  
Sitting above the stone, a raven-haired boy held a feather the color of blood as he smiled. He looked to the blue moon and whispered to it.  
  
"It was raining that day..."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~  
  
Aku: Did I freak anyone out?  
  
Tyson: I don't get it.  
  
Max: That was... yeah...  
  
Aku: If you knew what I know, you'd be freaked out...  
  
Kenny: Are you saying you freaked yourself out?  
  
Aku: Yeah, just about.  
  
Kai: What's with those messed up dreams?!  
  
Aku: *grins evilly*  
  
Kai: ............  
  
Aku: I was trying to make it angsty and fluffy, did it work?  
  
Tyson: Probably not.  
  
Max: Doubt it.  
  
Kenny: You're not capable of that.  
  
Shiku: Who knows.  
  
Aku: ...thanks for the encouragement -.- Oh, I would have posted this sooner, but my oniichan took over the internet! ..  
  
Rei and Tala: *glaring at one another*  
  
Rei: There was ReixKai action in this one!  
  
Tala: There was more TalaxKai!!  
  
Rei: Nu uh!  
  
Tala: Ya huh!  
  
Kai: *working out shirtless*  
  
Rei and Tala: *drooling*  
  
Kenny: You had to throw that in.  
  
Aku: Stopped the fighting didn't it?  
  
Tyson: Nu uh!  
  
Aku: Ya huh!  
  
Max: *chocolate all over him*  
  
Aku and Tyson: *drooling*  
  
Kenny: *holding the script* Heh.  
  
Shiku: Review please! And remember to keep voting! 


	10. Chapter Nine: Staying

oTitle: Silent Screams  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
Pairings: Rei/Kai or Tala/Kai, Tyson/Max, Kenny/ Yasashiku(OC)  
  
Disclaimer: I quit, if you don't know by now that this girl does not own it, then you need to visit some mental institute.  
  
~  
  
Kenny: Unless you're Aku who just needs to go to one.  
  
Aku: -.- thanks... I feel so loved.  
  
Kenny: Well you take so long to write this, there has to be something wrong with you.  
  
Aku: ......... *whistles*  
  
Shiku: Yes?  
  
Kenny: Yasa-chan!! *glomps*  
  
Shiku: ^-^  
  
Aku: KAWAII!!! *.*  
  
Tyson: The polls are now!!  
  
ReixKai - 38 votes  
  
TalaxKai - 43 votes  
  
ReixKaixTala - 30 votes  
  
Aku: *hands Tyson a candy bar* Good boy!  
  
Tyson: ^-^  
  
Aku: Well, apparently, TalaxKai is still in the lead.  
  
Tala: *grins*  
  
Rei: ;-; No one likes me!!!!!!  
  
Aku: I love you! Just... TalaxKai is more popular I guess... And I'm seriously wondering when the threesome came about -.- Oh, and when you guys vote for two different pairings, both count ^-^  
  
Max: I want chocolate!!! *tackles Tyson*  
  
Tyson: Hehe, I don't mind being under Max ^-^  
  
Aku: *busy watching Beyblade* Shonen ai hints!!! EEEEEEEEEE!!!! *melts and bubbles*  
  
Kai: Why do they make me look so... *trying to find the word*  
  
Aku: KAWAII!!!!!!  
  
Kai: Yeah... that -.-  
  
Aku: *clings to Kai* You're going soft!!!  
  
Kai: -.-;;;;;;  
  
Tala and Rei: *glare at one another*  
  
Aku: Maybe I should do the threesome... that'll be funny...  
  
Tala and Rei: o.o .............  
  
Aku: ^-^ *runs off to write*  
  
~  
  
Chapter Nine: Staying  
  
Two crimson eyes slowly opened, deep circles beneath and a damp body to welcome the new day. The same nightmares had haunted his dreams, a cycle being made of black and red. Black as the night and red as blood. The two colors came together, but never really mixed. They weren't meant to, but in dreams, reality is only a shadow.  
  
His body ached, his leg numb from a constraint. The phoenix glanced down at the twisting of the sheets that had locked his foot down. Slowly, he pried the dull white sheets from his leg and stretched the soar muscles in his back out, not caring for every jolt of pain he felt. He couldn't keep resting after all. He had already missed so much training.  
  
"Kai, you're awake." A raven-haired boy smiled, as he walked into the room with a tray of food. "I bought you breakfast."  
  
The phoenix didn't speak, but acknowledged the other with a slight nod and look that said 'thank you'. It was strange really how he didn't need words to speak. Actions speak louder than words would fit him right now.  
  
Rei smiled as Kai began to poke through his food, and approving it as he took a bite. "The doctor said you could leave after they gave you a checkup." Kai nodded and took a sip of coffee.  
  
Rei's smile dropped slightly, confused about what the doctor had told him. Somehow, Kai healed faster than usually and what was really strange was even when he jumped from such a height, he didn't even have any broken bones. Guess Kai is just lucky.  
  
"Something the matter?" The phoenix said softly, not even turning to the other.  
  
"No..." Rei shook his head to make his point. The two boys sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts. It was strange to really define their relationship, whether friends or not, the two didn't quite mind. They acknowledged one another and trust was there, but to know one another is a completely different story. Living and traveling together across the worlds for such a long time, yet... what did they really accomplish besides winning a few tournaments here and there?  
  
Max, Tyson, Kenny and Rei became closer friends. Close enough to be family. But Kai? What did Kai gain in all this besides fame and glory? Did he want more? The tiger knew he was the closest to Kai in the team, but what does that really mean when no one is even close to the silent team captain? Closer than others isn't what he wanted.  
  
The door open and a man clad in a long white coat came in. "Kai Hiwatari, can you come with me for a checkup?  
  
Kai nodded and pushed away the tray. No words were passed between the two boys, as it was unnecessary. The phoenix walked out of the room, leaving Rei to his thoughts.  
  
***  
  
A certain red-haired boy rest in a hospital bed with the cream colored walls and that smell that made him wince in disgust. He looked around and to his bandaged leg. If only he wasn't so careless, he would be by Kai's side. A sigh escaped the wolf's lips, as he looked out the window. Looking to the remote in his hand, he pushed a red button.  
  
A few seconds later, a nurse walked in. "Yes, Tala?"  
  
"Can you open the window? This smell is getting to me." In understanding, the nurse nodded and walked over to the two large windows. She unlocked one side, and pushed it open to let a fresh breeze fill the room and make the hospital odor fade away.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." The nurse smiled and walked out to tend to other patients.  
  
Tala sighed, content with the breeze that would occasionally find its way inside the room. He looked out to see a feather flow in. It was white with a few black strands here and there. Not perfect or flawless. He watched it settle on the floor by the window and looked away from it. Somehow, a feather only reminded him of his phoenix.  
  
His phoenix... Kai was his and no one else's.  
  
Tala nodded almost approving of it and making it a law to all others. A silent, unquestioning rule. After all, he knew Kai best...  
  
***  
  
Kai came back to the room he had resided in for the last few days or so, and Rei stood up from his place on the bed, looking into crimson eyes questioningly.  
  
"Let's go, I'm sick of this place."  
  
Rei nodded and watched as Kai pocketed his Dranzer. The two boys stood in silent for a while, wondering who would make the next step.  
  
"Kai-"  
  
"Sorry for worrying you." Kai blurted out and quickly walked out of the room. The tiger blinked and smiled. Maybe being closer wasn't so bad.  
  
Kai checked out of the hospital and the two walked outside, waiting for the ones they had just called, well, the tiger had called. Not too long later, a small bus pulled up filled with the Bladebreakers and Yasashiku. The four boys stepped out and greeted the other two.  
  
"Kai! You're okay!" Max smiled happily, hugging the team captain. Kai tensed slightly, but returned the hug slightly.  
  
Tyson smiled and patted the phoenix on the back. "Good to have ya back, Kai."  
  
"Thank goodness you're well." Kenny said with dizzy in his hands and Yasashiku behind him. Kai nodded and Yasashiku and Kenny headed back on the bus first, the blonde whispering something in the brunette's ear making him blush madly.  
  
"Kai, you scared us. What happened?" The blonde asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, it was strange to walk in and find the window broken and then find you bloody in some alley." The dragon added, waiting for the answer as well.  
  
No answer. Kai's eyes burned into the others taking on the icy glare they knew so well. The one before they ever became a team, the defiant, dangerous look he used only on enemies...  
  
"Kai?" Max whispered, reaching out, but almost afraid to touch the phoenix.  
  
"It's none of your business." He said, his eyes satisfied at making the others wince at the harshness of his voice.  
  
Tyson couldn't take it anymore. He became frustrated with everything. After getting Kai to open up a little, which took them forever, in only mere seconds, he's returned. And before anyone realized it was coming, a punch was thrown at the other. Shock was easily defined on the others face, and on one hatred, while the other was sorrow.  
  
Kai's eyes turned to slit, wiping away the blood from his lips. Crimson eyes burned through the dragon that dared to hit him. Rei stood angered at the sudden attack by Tyson, hitting the phoenix that had just gotten out of the hospital. And the most innocent and carefree one of the team stood silent, scared of his team breaking up.  
  
The phoenix didn't take a hit and left the other unscathed. A quick fist was sent out in revenge, as it made contact with the World Champion's cheek. The ground beneath the dragon disappeared as the boy found himself on the floor and pain seething through his cheek.  
  
The others stood, afraid of what was to come. Being the tempered boy he was, Tyson lunged at the phoenix, fist ready in the air. The air split against the force and anger sent to that one fist, Kai ready for such a clumsy attack. But instead of Kai merely dodging and Tyson's temper rising, the dragon stopped in mid-punch as a certain tiger stood in the way.  
  
"Move Rei! This is between me and him!" Tyson growled out, gesturing to the phoenix.  
  
"No! This is pointless and I won't have you hitting Kai! He just got out of the hospital and you're already starting fights with him!"  
  
"He deserves it! No matter how much we try to get even the least bit close to him, that bastard goes and blocks us out again!"  
  
"Why don't you look at it from his perspective for once, Tyson!?" Both the dragon and tiger had gotten into fighting stances with a small bit of self- control to stop them from attacking one another.  
  
"Stop making excuses for him Rei! I'm sorry about his past and all, but he should get over it! It's over! He should stop cowering in fear!"  
  
Before Rei could speak, the topic of the fight spoke. "Rei, don't bother."  
  
"Kai...?" The neko-jin turned to his team captain. "But-"  
  
"Let Tyson say whatever he wants."  
  
"But he's wrong!" Rei protested, arguing once again, but Kai stared straight into the amber eyes, stopping all talk.  
  
"I told you, let him say what he wants. It doesn't matter to me."  
  
"Kai..."  
  
Kai turned his back on the others, and headed back into the hospital. "Kai, where are you going?" Rei called out confused.  
  
"Tala's still here." And Kai walked to the reception desk and got the wolf's room number. Rei felt the jealousy rise through his veins, as he quickly walked to catch up to Kai.  
  
"Tyson?" Max said softly, reaching out to his friend. "Are you okay?"  
  
No response. He stood in the same spot, not caring for the locks of hair blocking his views.  
  
"Tyson?" The blonde called out again, worried for his best friend. Lying his hand on the other's shoulder, Max tried to snap him out of it.  
  
But Tyson shrugged off the hand, moving away from Max. "Don't touch me." Came the whispered response, as Tyson walked straight past the blonde and to the bus, not seeing the pained look on Max's face or the tears building in his eyes.  
  
A blonde stood, trembling from the tears he was keeping in. He wouldn't cry. Not here. Not because of him... not again. A vow was made in his mind, as face lost all emotion. No more...  
  
'I won't cry anymore... not for him...' Max let his hair shadow over his eyes as he stepped up to the bus, not even looking into the others' eyes.  
  
***  
  
Kai continued to walk towards the room containing his childhood friend, looking past the numbers and turning to another corridor.  
  
"Kai! Kai, wait up!" A voice called from behind. The phoenix recognized it easily, as the tone and pitch could only belong to one person.  
  
Kai slowed his pace, until he fully stopped waiting for Rei to catch up. "Kai..." Rei stood, facing the phoenix's back.  
  
"What is it?" He responded rather stoically.  
  
"Why are you going?"  
  
"I owe him."  
  
"Don't..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Just this once... please..." Rei didn't know why he was doing this. He barely understood his own words, but for some reason, they made sense.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I... I don't know." The two continued to stand with Rei facing Kai's back, both silent.  
  
"Give me a reason."  
  
'A reason? What does he mean?' And a solution struck Rei. 'Don't hate me, Kai...'  
  
Two nervous arms wrapped slowly around the other's waist, pulling the phoenix gently backwards. He could feel Kai tense, but felt all the muscles relax slowly. Rei smiled and rested his head on Kai's shoulder.  
  
"Don't leave... please..." Rei whispered, rubbing his cheek against Kai's. Kai looked down slightly, letting his bangs shadow his eyes to hide them from anyone's view.  
  
Rei continued to hug the phoenix and Kai didn't even show any signs of moving. A single tear from a crimson eye fell to be forgotten.  
  
"I won't..." Came a small whisper from the phoenix. And the tiger smiled and closed his eyes to let the world around them fade away.  
  
Turning the corner, a pair of eyes froze staring straight at the two boys. His heart felt constricted and jealousy flowed through his veins. His fists were clenched on his sides and he felt an awakening of a battle beginning again.  
  
The wolf walked back to his room, more determined than ever. But then he stopped, realizing something that he had questioned about the phoenix for years.  
  
'So... that's why...' Tala walked towards an exit, heading towards the one place he could find answers. Back to where everything began.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~  
  
Aku: I made Max angsty ^-^  
  
Max: -.-;;  
  
Tyson: ;-; why am I so mean to him?!  
  
Aku: You were... I don't know, leave me alone... .  
  
Tyson: -.-  
  
Aku: Well what did you think? I wanted to put ReixKai there, 'cause my koibito Ja got me into the ReixKai mood x.x  
  
Rei: ^-^  
  
Tala: *pouts* No fair.  
  
Aku: I'll have more TalaxKai in the next chappie! ^-^ Well, I also want a vote on... umm... oh, how do you guys want this story to turn out? As in-  
  
Kenny: Freakish/Fantasy, or Normal?  
  
Aku: Thanks, I couldn't have done that myself.  
  
Kenny: Nope, I'm the only one with the powaaaahhhh!!!  
  
Aku: O.o  
  
Shiku: Sugar.  
  
Aku: What is with someone always being sugar high?!?!  
  
Shiku: That would be also you.  
  
Aku: Ah.  
  
Kai: *looking at the polls* Keep on voting... if you really want one, the secret is to keep voting for the same one even on the same chapter... Aku wouldn't notice -.-  
  
Aku: Hey! I would too!  
  
Kai: No, you already did that with two emails you got from the same person.  
  
Aku: O.o I did?!  
  
Kai: *nods*  
  
Aku: EEEEE!! Which pairing was it!?  
  
Kai: I don't know...  
  
Aku: -.- *goes to hire someone for the job* Hey Max!!! 


	11. Chapter Ten: Breaking

Title: Silent Screams  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
Pairings: Rei/Kai or Tala/Kai, Tyson/Max, Kenny/ Yasashiku(OC)  
  
Disclaimer: Reason being, no own. Case closed.  
  
Aku: The polls are now:  
  
ReixKai - 58 votes  
  
TalaxKai - 58 votes  
  
ReixKaixTala - 43 votes  
  
Rei and Tala: o.o  
  
Tyson: It's... a tie.  
  
Kenny: *pats Tyson on the head* good boy.  
  
Tyson: -.-  
  
Shiku: *looking at Kai* *then Max* *then Kai* *then Max* *etc.*  
  
Kai and Max: *stoic*  
  
Everyone: o.o  
  
Shiku: *points to Max* It's a blonde Kai!  
  
Tyson: NUUUUUUUUU!  
  
Aku: O.o EEP! *picks up Max and runs away*  
  
Everyone: ...  
  
Tala: Why is it a tie?!?!?!  
  
Rei: Vote for ReixKai!!!  
  
Tala: NEVER!!! *tackles Rei*  
  
Rei and Tala: *fighting*  
  
Kai: *walks off*  
  
Rei and Tala: *watches Kai walk off... runs after him*  
  
Kenny: -.-;;;  
  
Shiku: ^^;; Thanks for the reviews! This chapter will be dedicated to the TalaxKai fans because Aku has realized she has been slightly unfair to them in putting more ReixKai. *runs from ReixKai fans*  
  
Aku: Don't hurt him!! Or me!!!! *puts Kenny in front of her* You cannot kill the cute one!!  
  
Kenny: -.-;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
~  
  
Chapter Ten: Breaking  
  
It wasn't like he didn't see it. He just didn't want to. Somewhere between reality and fantasy was a large hole. A mistake in the plans of creation, and somehow, he ended in the center. And the other knew it.  
  
After searching for so long, his answer was coming in the last source he'd ever return to. Of course, it wasn't as if it was still running, though who knows what he could've done. Escaped to some underground lab, went to another country holding an exact replica of it, hidden behind the shadows.  
  
He had made up some excuse of meeting an old friend to keep his blue-haired friend from suspecting too much. But knowing the phoenix, he was still suspicious.  
  
"One ticket to Russia, please."  
  
He handed over money as the small paper was slipped into his hand. Lifting up his back and slinging it easily over his shoulder, the wolf took off to the plane, which was currently boarding.  
  
Sitting in his seat, Tala pushed his bag in the overhead compartment and sat down, waiting for the plane to lift off.  
  
'Never thought I'd end up coming back...'  
  
The rest of the team was waiting for him as he had called before. They weren't much more than surprised.  
  
"Welcome back, Tala. Haven't seen you in a while." A short blue haired boy (Aku: or is it more of a purple color? I have no idea... I'm color blind x.x) said as he stepped out from the alleyway, and onto the sidewalk where the wolf was. Tala merely nodded at the boy, acknowledging his presence. A blonde boy, standing tall and built, stepped out from behind the shorter one, but didn't say a word.  
  
"Why are you back here?" Another one stepped out from the alley's darkness. His hair a shade of white, being as cold as his nature. His eyes, impassive ones as usual, staying focused on the boy before him, not a semblance of kindness in those eyes. His built stayed strong and his form stood proud, but the other still looked down on him, found him weaker.  
  
Not that Tala had really meant to look down on the others, finding them inferior, but it was the way he was trained, brought up, forced into being. He had to be proud, arrogant, and feel far superior to others, but of course needing the skills to back it up. Which, to say, he did have them.  
  
"I need some information."  
  
"Business as always." Bryan sneered and looked away from the former captain.  
  
"What's it this time?" Ian asked, curious as to what the wolf could possibly want all the way in Russia.  
  
"Can you hack into the Abbey personnel files?"  
  
"Sure can." The short boy said smugly, but then confusion briefly flashed in his eyes. "What you need those for? The Abbey hasn't been running for two years now, at least here in Russia."  
  
"Just the past catching up." Tala said, hiding his eyes behind the walls he was able to build up when he was only a child.  
  
Ian looked over to Bryan, who nodded. "Alright, Tala." The Demolition Boys, reunited with their captain, headed over to remains of the once most notorious operations in the world.  
  
Getting to work and hacking into the systems like a professional, Ian began his search for the personnel files the wolf needed. The three stood in silence, eyes never meeting.  
  
After a few more minutes, Bryan broke the silence as his hard gaze looked over at the redhead. Feeling eyes scorching through him, trying to unravel him, silver eyes looked up in calm, yet dangerous flow to the other.  
  
"What do you want?" Tala finally became irritated and asked.  
  
"It's about your little 'toy' isn't it?" Bryan said, in disgust and mockery. Reacting before any motion could be seen, the wolf had pinned the other up against the nearest wall by the throat.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Trying to show no fear, the white-haired boy said firmly, "I said that because of 'him', you've forgotten where you came from."  
  
A quick knee to the stomach, made the taller double over. The wolf merely glared down at his former teammate.  
  
"Done." Ian spoke up after the little scene as Spencer merely eyed the former captain, as he walked casually over to the computer. There on the screen were the files to every person who had ever entered the Abbey and the history of each occupant.  
  
Tala's silver eyes brightened with success, but his face kept his impassive face up. Slipping a disk out of his pocket, he inserted it into the computer and began to download all the files.  
  
Tala quickly opened a program up and started to type. Curiosity getting the better of him, the shorter boy peeked over the wolf's shoulder, until he got a pair of angry eyes. Knowing not to mess with the other, Ian quickly stepped back to where Spencer was and where Bryan was finally regaining his composure.  
  
A few minutes passed and the wolf stood, faced the others and walked away being a farewell to them and he walked out. They would probably never meet again after that was the thought on each of their minds.  
  
On the plane ride back home, Tala inserted the disk into his laptop when all the other passengers seemed to have fallen asleep. He began to upload the program to his laptop and became impatient as it only hit 20%.  
  
'Why is it so fucking slow?' Tala cursed at the laptop and sighed as he leaned back and waited, his thoughts returning to the very reason he was out here.  
  
Then a 'ding' caught his attention as he looked back to the screen to see a box that had popped up reading: You have 1 new message(s).  
  
Seeing as the uploading was only up to 22%, Tala opened the email to pass the time and his eyes quickly narrowed at the email address he easily recognized.  
  
'Boris.' Was all it took to cause hatred to boil in his blood. This was the reason he was out here in the first place.  
  
The Biovolt was still alive and with a new Demolition Boys, the wolf being the captain for that one also. 'Cept he was never at the new Abbey location because Boris had left it confidential. In fact, the only ones to know the location were Boris himself and the scientists that worked there.  
  
This Abbey no longer took in bladders to manipulate, but was more focused on just the Demolition Boys, who were trained in different areas. This was the full-proof plan in keeping Biovolt alive. Keep everything more secure and more protected from the outside world.  
  
To: WolfCaptain@Demolitionboys.com  
  
From: Unknown  
  
Tala -  
  
Report back about your case on subject 1. You are to return subject 1 by third lunar. Subject 1 is to be brought back alive. If failure is met, death will be patent.  
  
Delete.  
  
Tala quickly disposed of the email and sighed once again. This was his mission. This was his reason. But he was going to find out as much before he had to go through with it.  
  
'Third lunar.' He decoded the words in his mind, which gave him only six weeks.  
  
He looked back at the program he was uploading...  
  
30%  
  
'GODDAMNIT!!!!!!' Tala cursed in as many languages as he knew, finally finding things to keep him distracted from the "fucking slow piece of shit" as he liked to name it.  
  
Tala thought about his phoenix and wondered if he had been right. An idea soon popped up in his mind, as the puzzle pieces would soon be put together. He just needed the pieces.  
  
Glancing again and knowing he was going to get angry, he looked at the progress now.  
  
30.5%  
  
'WHAT?!?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!??!' Tala screamed in his mind and twitched. He calmed down once the laptop seemed to respond to his death threat as it went to 40%.  
  
The wolf then came to a realization and thanked the slow progress. After this was done, Kai wouldn't be the same in his eyes was the most possible outcome. He would know so much more about the mysterious phoenix. Everything Boris and Voltaire knew of him. And he hated to admit it, but they knew so much more than he did.  
  
'Once this finishes, I probably won't look at Kai the same...' Tala thought, the seriousness of the situation finally getting to him. After having blocked away most of his emotions for so long, he was slow when it came to these sorts of things.  
  
As half an hour passed, the screen read: 100% Upload Complete.  
  
Hesitating over the mouse touch pad, the wolf was now at a lost as to what to do. He was so sure before that it was simple as getting the information and knowing. But now he got the bigger picture.  
  
Tala's eyes narrowed in frustration. He opened the program and went to the unlocked personnel section. Scanning down the names, he reached the one he was searching for. Hiwatari Kai. His eyes widened at the size of the folder, as it was probably larger than all the others put together. Even the Demolition Boys. Apparently, Kai was more important to Voltaire and Biovolt than most knew.  
  
The wolf was now being forced into opening the folder from his raging curiosity, but restrained from his fear of what would the outcome be, what exactly he would learn that he would regret later on, what he was really getting himself into?  
  
'Am I going too far?' Tala asked himself. Kai's face came into his mind, the flawless beauty before his mind was staring at him, secrets hidden behind those passionate crimson eyes.  
  
***  
  
"Max!!!!! MAX!!!!!!" A voice screamed with pure concern and worry. Eyes were holding their regret and sorrow, reaching out to the one the voice called to. "Max... please..."  
  
The dragon sank to the floor, finding himself hopeless before the closed door. He could feel it. Something was wrong. His heart burned with pain and his mind told him to just run the door down.  
  
But for once in his life, he felt out of strength, out of courage. He had hurt the one person he would give his life up before hurting. So did this mean he was dead?  
  
Tears began to slip down his face and he merely stared into the door, feeling hollow and broken inside, not even aware at similar feelings going through the blonde inside. Except blue eyes frozen into ice. Into impassive eyes that didn't fit his face and would never fit it.  
  
Kenny watched the scene with distressed eyes. A taller boy with blonde hair wrapped his arms around the small brunette's shoulder, a lightly kissing along his neck, silently pleading.  
  
Kenny looked down, not wanting his love to see his sorrow-filled eyes. "I'm afraid..." The small boy's body shuddered under the emotion he was holding in. Yasashiku quickly turned the other around and held his closely and tightly.  
  
A laptop slipped to the ground, as the brunette's hands held onto the blonde's shirt for security, comfort, escape. Yasashiku held the boy tighter, sending him the signal of comfort and reassurance as the boy cried softly.  
  
His blue eyes looked over to the broken dragon, sitting by the door of a certain blonde Bladebreaker. And then scanned to the locked door of the once happy-go-lucky boy. It was all slowly breaking apart. Kenny's fear might be coming true after all.  
  
The Bladebreakers... might no longer be.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~  
  
Aku: .  
  
Everyone: O.O ...................  
  
Aku: Warning, Angst ^^;;;;;;; Well, I felt I needed to bring more excitement to this fic, so why not break all the Bladebreakers? ^^;;;;;  
  
Shiku: Maybe because it's EVIL!!!  
  
Aku: Yeah, but I'm evil. Hehehe  
  
Shiku: -.-;;;  
  
Aku: So, what do ya think? I don't think it's so bad myself, though I am confusing myself ^^;;; Please Review!! And the polls are still up!! I might surprise ya later with the plot... if there is one. Or I might not, either way!  
  
Shiku: The Bladebreakers are away getting therapy before they are permanently scarred.  
  
Aku: I'll update sooner! I have no school for four days, so I think I can update! ^-^ If not, I'll have another attempt at a long chapter. 


	12. Chapter Eleven: Confronting

Title: Silent Screams  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
Pairings: Rei/Kai or Tala/Kai, Tyson/Max, Kenny/ Yasashiku(OC)  
  
Disclaimer: Reason being, no own. Case closed.  
  
Aku: Sorry for the delay!! Science Fair Projects are evil!!!!!!  
  
Shiku: The polls are now...  
  
ReixKai – 84 votes  
  
TalaxKai – 85 votes  
  
ReixKaixTala – 49 votes  
  
Aku: It's so close x.x TalaKai is winning!  
  
Tala: YAY!  
  
Rei: Only by one may I remind you.  
  
Tala: So, I'm winning.  
  
Rei: -.-  
  
Kenny: Aku thanks you all for the reviews!!  
  
Aku: Sooooo many!! WAHHH! *dances and parties and floats around*  
  
Everyone: o.o  
  
Max: *stoic*  
  
Tyson: NOOOO!!!!  
  
Aku: ^^;;;  
  
Tyson: You are so dead AKU!  
  
Aku: EEEP!! *runs away*  
  
Kai: *points to words below* Read. *walks away*  
  
Rei and Tala: He spoke!! *.*  
  
Kenny: -.-;;;;;  
  
~  
  
Chapter Eleven: Confronting  
  
Rei walked along side the phoenix, making sure he wasn't putting too much strain on his body, being only a day since he was released from the hospital. It was strange really. When they had reached the wolf's room, he was gone. Guess the hospital smell was finally getting to him.  
  
The tiger sighed in relief and happiness that Tala was finally away. And hopefully far away, the tiger thought, unconsciously, his arm wrapping around Kai's waist possessively. The phoenix glanced over at the strong arm keeping him so close to the other, and he didn't know whether to pull away or not.  
  
He decided not to, as the warmth was definitely comfortable. Without knowing it, the silver haired boy snuggled slightly into the neko-jin's shoulder, enjoying the scent of nature. A bit startled at the affection, Rei smiled and made small circles on Kai's back.  
  
***  
  
Tala stepped off the plane casually, his movements masking the emotions rushing through his veins. He had finally figured it all out, what made Kai walk day to day. He felt he had finally unlocked the book and decoding the hieroglyphics of the phoenix.  
  
But he didn't know what to do now. He had felt a revelation come over him, but what are you supposed to do in this situation? The wolf sighed, knowing the answer. He'd have to confront Kai. Simple as that. Too bad it couldn't be that simple. Walking past the doors and hailing for a cab, Tala was determined to get to the very bottom of this.  
  
"Where to?" The cab driver asked to his next customer.  
  
Tala quickly said an address, and the driver quickly sped off, leaving the wolf to his thoughts.  
  
'Kai... I know now...'  
  
***  
  
Kai felt a prick in his mind. It was a familiar one, but one that happened too many years in the past for him to remember. It was like an instinct he didn't really pick up, more like one forced into him. But that didn't really make much sense.  
  
"Is something wrong?" The neko-jin not even caring to mask away his love underlying his words and the look in his amber eyes.  
  
"Nothing." The phoenix answered simply, not wanting to discuss openly about it. Not that he really knew what the problem was. The two kept up their pace, and eventually, made their way to Takao's house, the bluenette tensing as it came into view. The two stubborn bladers hadn't left on good terms, and seeing as how Kai didn't want to go back to the mansion where his grandfather was surely waiting.  
  
Rei glanced over, noticing the change in Kai immediately, as he was no longer quite as relaxed. Slipping his tan hand into the pale one, the contrast almost resembling a yin yang, he gently tightened the hold, giving his love a reassuring look in hopes to comfort the tense boy.  
  
"Hn." Was the only response that left Kai's lips, as they continued walking to the front door, still hand in hand. And a soft knock echoed through the silent home, Rei's hand withdrawing to his side.  
  
No answer.  
  
"That's odd. Takao and the others should be home by now." The tiger lifted his hand again to knock, only rendering to be futile, as silence was the greeted answer.  
  
The crimson eyes glazed over for a second, before it disappeared, beaten by the impassive mask. Golden ones watched curiously, wondering what thoughts were running through that silver-blue haired beauty.  
  
Rei snapped out of his thoughts, as Kai turned the handle and swung the door open with a soft creak that sounded louder in such silence. "It's open?"  
  
Kai walked by, finding it pointless to answer the question seeing as how the door was already opened. The two walked down a hallway, turned a corner into the living room, where impassive crimson eyes met with caring blue ones.  
  
"Kai."  
  
"Yasashiku." Was the only words said between the two boys, as Rei crouched up to the blonde, looking down at the sleeping chief.  
  
"Kawaii." He whispered, a small smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Rei, could you take Kenny to the guestroom?" Yasashiku asked, smiling with perfect white teeth showing.  
  
"Okay." Taking the small brunette, the neko-jin easily carried him out of the room, leaving the other two behind.  
  
"So, Kai, how are you?"  
  
"Stop with the shit. What do you want, Shiku?"  
  
The blonde smirked, his blue eyes hardening by the second. "Haven't called me that in a long time, Kai. Glad you remembered me. I, of course, remember you perfectly. Couldn't forget such a pretty face. The smirk deepened, his eyes slowly changing.  
  
"What do you want?" The phoenix asked again, his eyes narrowing and his voice colder, preparing his blade.  
  
"I want what you stole from me all those years ago." A serious look played on his face, his voice deeper than before, as a faded battle has risen into the light, swords drawn.  
  
"Heh, still holding a grudge." Kai smirked, his scarlet eyes turning darker, as they were filled with laughter against the other.  
  
***  
  
Tala stepped out of the cab, paying his toll, as his silver eyes scanned over the terrain of the Kinomiya dojo. His heart pounding, the nervous feeling making him want to vomit. He hated being weak, and right now, there was a lot of self-loathing.  
  
'I gotta do this. I need to know.'  
  
And with a new determination, a new thirst for understanding, the wolf strode to the door, eyeing it as it was already opened. 'That's weird.'  
  
Shrugging it off, he entered, his heart pounding, as he could hear a soft voice down the hall that he recognized was Kai's  
  
***  
  
Two stormy gray eyes opened slowly, wondering where he was. Then the past events shot straight through his mind, causing his heart to clench down on himself, as he fought to hold back the oncoming tears. Max hated him now, he was sure of it. The blonde hadn't come out of his room the whole time and only he was to blame.  
  
'How could I have been so stupid...?' Tyson scolded himself, not aware at the others in his own home. He only wanted his Max back.  
  
'My Max?' Eyes shot open, as confusion emitted throughout his entire body, though his heart seemed to be in understanding. 'Since when did I become so possessive over Max?'  
  
And it seemed he was going insane, as a soft voice seemed to answer it for him. 'Since you loved him' it said. Shocking the dragon out of reality, Tyson sank into denial, until the realization formed.  
  
"I... I'm in love... with Max." He admitted softly, almost breathless, as he wondered how long he truly did know this, but would be stubborn and find the idea ridiculous that he would store in far back in the darkest corners of his mind.  
  
***  
  
And he grew angry from his toying, his arrogance seeing himself as superior. And with the short temper the other knew him to hold, he rushed at the other, his mind set on revenge. Slamming the shorter boy against the wall, he took advantage of the restrained boy who was trying to catch his breath and focus, his fist ran out meeting harshly with the pale skin. And the blood dripped slowly, small trickles from the corner of his lips.  
  
And at that moment, Rei and Tala walked through the doorway of the living room.  
  
~  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~  
  
Shiku: Dang... I'm evil...  
  
Aku: Ehehhehe ^^;;; Sorry to leave you guys with such a cliffhanger. Don't worry, I have more free time, so I can update faster!!  
  
Kai: *points to button* Review. *walks away*  
  
Rei and Tala: *.*  
  
Aku: Oh stop that already you freaking obsessive fangurls.  
  
Rei and Tala: WHA?!?!?!??!?! *glares at Aku*  
  
Aku: ^^;;;;;;;; *runs*  
  
Rei and Tala: *chases*  
  
Kenny: Please review!!! 


	13. Chapter Twelve: Revealing

Title: Silent Screams  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
Pairings: Rei/Kai or Tala/Kai, Tyson/Max, Kenny/ Yasashiku(OC)  
  
Disclaimer: Hi, I am the Disclaimer and I am here to disclaim for I am the disclaimer, the one and only disclaimer! BOW BEFORE THE DISCLAIMER THAT DISCLAIMS THAT IS I!!!!!  
  
Aku: TAKAO!!!  
  
Takao: ^^;;;; *runs away*  
  
Aku: -.-;;; *kicks evil disclaimer out* I don't own.  
  
Kenny: *claps* Well done!!!  
  
Aku: -.-;;;;;;;;  
  
Shiku: The polls ar-  
  
Aku: I think I messed up on them.  
  
Shiku: So, might as well still show them.  
  
Aku: But they messy upped! *teary eyes*  
  
Shiku: O.o ...the poles are now:  
  
ReixKai – 89 votes  
  
TalaxKai – 93 votes  
  
ReixKaixTala – 51 votes  
  
Aku: Hidoi...  
  
Shiku: ^-^ TalaKai is winning still!  
  
Tala: ^^V Wooooo!!  
  
Rei: ;-;  
  
Aku: Awwww... I wish I could cheer you up Rei, but I'm not voting ^^;;  
  
Max: Aku thanks you all for the reviews!! THANK YOU!!!! *glomps everyone*  
  
Aku: ^_____^ I soooo happy!! So many many reviews!! More than I ever expected!! I was thinking more like... 50 in total... ^^;;;;;  
  
Kai: I had to bribe all of them with my sex appeal.  
  
Aku: Oh, thanks x.x  
  
Kai: Hn, you know it's true.  
  
Tala and Rei: I KNOW!! *.*  
  
Kai: *sweatdrops*  
  
~  
  
Chapter Twelve: Revealing  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!?!" A finger in shock and anger was pointed in the other's direction, the golden eyes burning with possessiveness.  
  
"I came to see Kai." The wolf calmly said, his voice impassive just as it always was trained to be.  
  
"No."  
  
"No?" Amused, one eyebrow rose.  
  
"I won't let you have him, Tala."  
  
"Oh, so you're stopping me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then if you like, I could share a little known fact."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Just a little thing I found out about Kai-"  
  
Then a loud slam was heard interrupting their conversation, and then another sound that was softer, yet still made an impact. Both boys took off down the hall and entered the doorway at the same time, eyes wide with shock scanning over the most unexpected scene.  
  
Two sets of eyes, cold and angry, burned through each other trying to find weakness in the other. Nothing.  
  
"W-What's going on here?" The neko-jin asked, running over to the phoenix's aid only to be stopped. "Kai?"  
  
"Stay away. Stay out of this." His voice filled with a fire that was ready to burn anyone who came in his path filled the small room.  
  
Concerned, Rei tried again to get closer to his beloved, only to be shot down by the eyes filled with a new unrecognizable fervor. "Kai-"  
  
"I said stay out of this!" He hollered out, causing the tiger to wince back, as he merely nodded in obedience.  
  
"So this is how you are so much better than me? This is what results in all those years?" Yasashiku smirked, feeling Kai's angry rise in his veins, the tension growing a few more degrees.  
  
"Why are you back here? To try and prove me wrong?"  
  
"I want you to admit it." The blonde's crystal eyes turned to solid ice, burning straight through the barriers of the phoenix.  
  
"I won't..."  
  
"Kai." Both heads turned to the redhead who finally decided to speak.  
  
"This isn't the time Tala."  
  
"You're wrong, Kai, this _is_ the time." The wolf's eyes narrowed slightly, almost hoping to any god that he was wrong. "Is this... about... Seiichi?"  
  
***  
  
He rammed against the door, not caring if he broke it down. In fact, he wished he did, but after several attempts and a dark purple bruise forming on his arm, the door stayed in tact.  
  
"Max, let me in!! Please!!!!" Tyson yelled, ramming his other arm this time into the door. Physical pain, he could handle easily, it would heal on it's own. But when you lay emotional pain on the dragon, his world slowly breaks apart, slowly peeling off all the strength he once had. "Please... I..."  
  
On the other side of the door in the darkest corner curled in on himself, the blonde sat still, not even showing signs of responding to the other's plea, his eyes hollow as if every emotion deserted him for a safer haven.  
  
"Max!! I... goddamn it! I love you!!!!" Tyson yelled desperately, this hands trying to take down the blockage piece by piece, as his cheeks were moist, a small puddle on the floor forming beneath him.  
  
"T-Tyson?" A soft whisper slowly brought life to the dead room, only to be met with solid black eyes over a pale skin, the edges of the face brought to life by the strands of raven. "Who... are you?"  
  
"I'm here to save you..." He smiled, his eyes shining with an endless compassion and care.  
  
"Save me?"  
  
"You want to... right?"  
  
Hesitation then a slight nod, as the other smiled further, his hand running gently through the golden locks, his eyes shining even brighter.  
  
"But-"  
  
"The boy?" Another nod. "Not needed."  
  
"Please, Max! I... I can't lose you! I'm sorry!! Just... don't hate me..." He shook with sobs, his hand trying to reach past the door to his heart's desire. He didn't need to be loved. He just needed the other's reassuring smile that everything wasn't lost.  
  
***  
  
"Is it?" Tala took a step closer, finding the exact reaction he expected from the phoenix, silence.  
  
"How..." Kai's crimson eyes finished the unspoken answer, demanding for an answer. He showed no signs of revealing his dark secret, so how would he possibly know? And then the answer came to him, the one real connection him and Tala had besides childhood friends. Biovolt. Only few knew about it, two of those being Voltaire and Boris.  
  
A smirk formed on the blonde's lips, his eyes darkening from the grips of revenge. "So Kai, you never told them, did you?"  
  
He felt the enjoyment of this situation already building in his veins, as he saw his rival tense. "Don't you dare..." Scarlet met azure, both trying to overpower the other, only ties were never part of their life. It was either you win or lose, no in between.  
  
"Oh, is that a challenge?" His smirk widening finding the perfect solution to break the all-mighty Kai Hiwatari, who would always beat him in everything and always come out on top with everything he desired. Now, he could force anyone close to Kai away, and force him into the shadows of shame that he himself spent so many years in.  
  
This time, Kai was the one whose pride would be broken.  
  
"Who's Seiichi?" The neko-jin asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. His golden eyes pleaded to the phoenix for an answer, only to be shot down by silence.  
  
"Not going to tell him, Kai?" His fists tightened and he tried to take himself away, leave every sensible thought and scream or run. Anything at the moment. "Then I will."  
  
Yasashiku turned to the raven-haired boy, his eyes softening at the sight of the tiger. He smirked further and clearly and calmly spoke. "Seiichi is the one Kai killed. Kai's a cold-blooded murder."  
  
And the satisfaction of everything grew with each second, as Rei's face went from shock to horrified to find out that his own leader had played the role of death.  
  
~  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~  
  
Aku: ^^;;;  
  
Kai: What?!!?!? I'm a killer?!?!?!  
  
Rei: *faints*  
  
Tala: I already knew that.  
  
Shiku: Man... I'm a bad guy now... ;-;  
  
Aku: ^^;;;  
  
Kenny: My boyfriend is evil!!!! Why Aku?!?! WHY?!?!  
  
Aku: ^^;;;  
  
Tyson: ;-; Why won't Max love me back?!?! IS HE LEAVING ME?!?!  
  
Max: Are the Bladebreakers over?!?!  
  
Aku: ^^;;;  
  
Everyone: ...  
  
Rei: *pokes Aku*  
  
Kai: Hn. *takes off Aku's ^^;;; face*  
  
Aku: Zzzzzzzzzzzz...  
  
Everyone: *falls over*  
  
Max: ^^;;; Review please!!!!! SANKYUU!!! 


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Falling

Title: Silent Screams  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
Pairings: Rei/Kai or Tala/Kai, Tyson/Max, Kenny/ Yasashiku(OC)  
  
Disclaimer: *dies of boredom*  
  
Aku: o.o uhhh... *sticks Tyson in Disclaimer's place*  
  
Tyson: Hey!  
  
Aku: SPEAK!  
  
Tyson: o.o  
  
Aku: *points to card* READ!  
  
Tyson: Oh. Aku does not own anything besides some fruit and the pocky she buys.  
  
Aku: ^-^  
  
Max: The polls are...  
  
ReixKai – 93 votes  
  
TalaxKai – 98 votes  
  
ReixKaixTala – 51 votes  
  
Shiku: Keep voting!!!  
  
Aku: Woah, I'm on a roll. Look, new chappie! Aren't you guys proud of me?!?! ^-^  
  
Kenny: Yay! Now let's see if she can keep this up!  
  
Max: Doubt it.  
  
Shiku: No way.  
  
Tyson: Uh uh.  
  
Aku: -.-  
  
Rei and Tala: *glare at Aku*  
  
Aku: ^^;; I apologize for this chapter, I just needed to set a really dark mood . *runs away*  
  
Kai: Warning – Angst... Yeah... *walks away*  
  
Aku: Oh, and OOC! I apologize again!! ^^;;;;;  
  
~  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Falling  
  
"I-Is this true?" Rei looked over at his leader, his golden eyes pleading. "Please, tell me he's lying."  
  
But it wasn't like any fairy tale where Yasashiku would end up being a lying villain and Kai would defeat him. No, the silence that was the phoenix's answered didn't help the tiger take in any of this new knowledge.  
  
"Why...?" He whispered the question on everyone's mind, as they all felt the same curiosity and need to somehow give some meaning over Kai's killing than just some lust for murder. No, it couldn't be that.  
  
"Kai..." The wolf gently tucked his hand in the other's, wanting an answer as much as the neko-jin. "Please, tell us."  
  
There was no more competition for the moment. The only thing that mattered was an explanation.  
  
"Yes, tell them how you were being a good little puppy and doing exactly what Voltaire wanted you to do. Go on and tell them." Yasashiku yelled, his icy eyes burning with hatred and pleasure. Kai was finally getting what he deserved most, the pain of hurting others, the pain of rejection and most of all the pain of being alone.  
  
His smirk contorted his face, as the disbelief rang through both sets of eyes, one turning to disgust while one turned to betrayal.  
  
"God no..." Golden eyes began their plead, deep down knowing it was hopeless. "It's not true, right? It can't be!!! You always said you never would do a damn thing he told you to!!!!"  
  
His fists clenched together tighter, a trail of blood forming, but the pain blurred in with the pain that was pounding in his chest, the memories pouring back into his mind that was so strongly blocked off, and now this. He couldn't handle it, he wasn't trained to. He was trained to never feel, but that only led to failure, and then more pain.  
  
"Kai... is it true?" Tala's eyes soften slightly, but demanded forcefully. He couldn't believe it unless it was said from the phoenix. He wouldn't accept anyone else's words.  
  
Silence slowly filled into the corners and to the darkest corners of the room, until it reached out to the occupants, surrounding them as the tension only continued to rise.  
  
"Kai, is that why you killed him?" Tala asked again, not relenting his efforts for an answer. This time, he would be satisfied with one.  
  
"Yes." Was all Kai replied with, his scarlet eyes unfocused and glazed over in a mask of a storm that seemed much too calm for what it was.  
  
"And get this, Seiichi was Kai's best friend. And if you would like to further describe their bond, they were lovers." The taller blonde smirked, as Kai's world was beginning to head straight into the eye of the storm.  
  
Tala stood still, his mind stunned at the new information. 'Best friend? Lover even?' And then he felt betrayed. Kai never mentioned a single word about Seiichi to him. And to find out that Kai had killed his own lover just to please Voltaire and Boris sickened him further.  
  
"Why?! Why the hell would you go and do something like that?!" Rei yelled, his eyes narrowing down at the person he thought he could trust. 'Who the hell knows who Kai would kill next?! If he would kill his own lover, why would he even hesitate to kill any of his teammates?!'  
  
***  
  
The blue eyes glazed over with confusion, their hollow state slowly dissipating, as they turned to the locked door, a crying dragon on the other side. Tyson... loved him? This only spread throughout a chain of thoughts that confused him and set him into denial.  
  
'No, I'm only hallucinating... Tyson would never love someone as weak as me. I'm a guy. He'd be disgusted with me. No, I'm only hurting myself.' Max convinced himself, his mind set on the idea of what he believed was impossible was just that.  
  
A pale hand reached out to him, his smile reassuring him to trust. "Don't worry. I'll take away the pain."  
  
"You will?" Max asked, his own pale hand reaching out, inches from touching the other.  
  
"Hai. You won't have to hide or hurt. I can take you to a world with no pain. Only smiles." And the other continued to do just that. He smiled, his eyes shimmering softly against the light of the blue moon, his midnight hair blowing as the window seemed to be open.  
  
"A world with... no pain?" Wasn't that what he was looking for? He knew he was only escaping, but being as weak as he was, he would do this, right?  
  
"Do this for the one by the door. Save him from your sins." His lips seemed to darken, the scarlet hue matching the color of blood that was slowly dripping from his body, the source unknown.  
  
But the other could not see. The blonde was in a world of dreams, one away from reality and just before fantasy. Where devils were the saviors and angels were the ones he left behind.  
  
***  
  
He couldn't look at the others. He knew this was going to happen, which is the reason he kept it away. Turning his back to the others, he finally admit a defeat. His pride was smothered with their betrayal and disgust. He didn't blame them. He was a murderer, after all. And his hands to his eyes were always red.  
  
Neither Rei or Tala said a word. Only watched the back of their once trusted friend, only seeing a murderer. They were seeing the devil walk away from their lives to leave them in peace.  
  
"Running away like always, I see. You were always a coward, Hiwatari. But you deserve this after all you did!!!" The blonde yelled feeling completely satisfied with the way everything turned out. Kai deserved this. He stole and then killed Seiichi, _his_ love.  
  
Scarlet eyes turned slowly back, glazing over with a foreign emotion for the phoenix. "I know I deserve it." And he could only agree. He knew his sin, his crime, and he deserved everything the gods threw at him, shredding him down to nothing but the naked, vulnerable child he was. The Kai he was born as, not the one that was created.  
  
And the door closed behind him, no one to chase after him. Then the rain came.  
  
"It was raining that day..." Those words escaped his lips, as his hand rested gently on the pale one before him, falling into the welcoming arms, hearing the promise of a world without pain. And accepting it.  
  
It's not hard to fall.  
  
"I'll protect you. We will be happy." The black eyes, hollow with the soft caring voice echoing throughout them, glistening with the blue moon, as a rain of feathers fell.  
  
~  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~  
  
Aku: Sorry for any mistakes. I'm too lazy to revise them. ^^;;; So what do you think? *hides behind Kai*  
  
Kai: Why behind me?  
  
Aku: No one will hurt you. Just glare. Oooh, or better yet! *sticks Kai in a school girl's uniform* ^-^  
  
Kai: o.o;;;;;  
  
Aku:   
  
Rei and Tala: *drools*  
  
Tyson: *takes pictures* Blackmail! :P  
  
Max: ^^;;; Tyson... watch out.  
  
Tyson: Why?  
  
Max: Angry school girl! *points to Kai*  
  
Tyson: O.O *runs away* WAAHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Kai: *chases* GET BACK HERE!!!!  
  
Aku: 'Least he didn't kill me! ^-^  
  
Kenny: *comes out in a neko costume* Please review! ~meow~  
  
Aku: KAWAII!! *glomps Kenny*  
  
Kenny: *blushes*  
  
Aku: ^______________^ 


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Regretting

Title: Silent Screams  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
Pairings: Rei/Kai or Tala/Kai, Tyson/Max, Kenny/ Yasashiku(OC)  
  
Disclaimer: Okay... I have done this 15 times already... how many more times do ya need?!?! *quits*  
  
Max: Right on!  
  
Aku: x.x Refer back to other chapters for Disclaimer... if you actually do... I'm frightened. No more disclaimer writing, he quit and all my cash is to feed Tyson.  
  
Shiku: Polls are...  
  
Tyson: Evil.  
  
Aku: -.-;;;; It'll be over soon, no worries.  
  
ReixKai – 127 votes  
  
TalaxKai – 110 votes  
  
ReixKaixTala – 51 votes (wonder why that is still here... ^^;;;)  
  
Aku: Holy... o.o  
  
Rei: WOOOOOO!!! ^^V  
  
Aku: x.x  
  
Tala: *sulks in a corner*  
  
Aku: I have a feeling either I messed up or someone is cheating or it could be actually that ^^;;; Oh, and if I catch anyone cheating (the likeliness is slim though) then the pairing will automatically lose.  
  
Tala: *still sulking*  
  
Aku: Eep! No sulky! Just to make everyone happy, the next two fics I write will be solely on the two least voted pairing, or I could write a sequel to this one...  
  
Kai: *glares*  
  
Aku: Sorry for making everyone turn on Kai! Actually, technically it wasn't everyone... think of Tala's and Rei's reactions, as a haven't-gotten-to-the- aftershock-not-thinking-in-a-haze-of-jealousy-and-confusion reaction. I mean... it would be normal if you heard something like that and suddenly turn on the person without meaning to.  
  
Kai: *reading the reviews*  
  
Aku: Aw coool! I got a flame! Haven't got one of those in a while. Hehe, I don't know if that makes sense. I love it though because apparently, I have such an influence on people, I can make them jump of cliffs! That's soooo cool! I feel so evil... hehe And because they have said 'May every thing (written as two words) in your  
  
Kenny: Stttooooorrrrryyyyyyy!  
  
Aku: Thanks for all the reviews!!! *goes to write*  
  
~  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Regretting  
  
He smiled, finding his purpose lost now, as he too stepped to walk away, only to be stopped by a soft familiar whisper of his name. "Yasashiku?"  
  
The blonde turned around, facing the one person he didn't want to be met with and hoped to all deities that his mask hadn't fallen, leaving the truth laid out on the table. "K-Kenny..." He cursed himself for stuttering, trying to sound composed and as if nothing was out of the ordinary.  
  
"Why...?" The smaller boy asked his voice breaking, as his eyes began to sting with oncoming tears he tried his best to stop coming. He didn't want any of this. He couldn't stand his team falling apart and the one person he found comfort in was just another lie among the faces who smiled at him, making him feel... special.  
  
"Kenny, I..." What could he say? Lie and say Kai wanted to tell them, so he 'helped'? Or tell the truth about the built up hatred towards the phoenix for so many years that he finally got the perfect chance for revenge? That would go well.  
  
"Who the hell are you, Shiku?!" The small brunette yelled, his voice shattering the other two out of their trances.  
  
"Kenny-" He didn't want to lose him. Then again, who would believe him after everything that happened?  
  
"No! I don't want to hear it! You've done enough..." The smaller boy whispered, his voice filling anyone's heart with guilt no matter who they were. "And you..." His eyes darkened at the two who went on defense. "How could you do that to him?!" Kenny yelled, his patience lost and hopes diminished. The team was already broken, so he had nothing else to lose.  
  
"What do you-" Before the neko-jin could finish, the once reserved boy lashed out again, his fists clenched at his sides.  
  
"How could you turn your backs on Kai like that?! You should know him better than that! And everyone has a goddamn secret about their past! But it's just that! The past!!" His cheeks flushed from anger, a few tears slipping from his eyes. "But you do nothing, but hate him for what he's done... You're idiots."  
  
Slowly, it sunk into their heads, regret slowly forming a heavy dark cloud over them, the worry building for their lost friend. "God, how... how could we...?" Rei fell to his knees, his raven hair limp on the ground, and the brilliance of his golden eyes gone.  
  
His heart clenched in his chest, his breathing harder, as he let him go. He let the phoenix slip from his grasp only to be left alone out there. "Dammit!" Tala's hand made contact with the wall, drops of scarlet falling from his fist.  
  
The blonde looked away, wondering if he made the right choice. Kai's team did have a right to know about that, didn't they? And the phoenix deserved it after everything that happened. Didn't he?  
  
"I'm... sorry." He whispered, knowing it wouldn't be enough for the small brunette. "I'll... just leave..." And the door opened, as he closed it from the outside. Kenny sank to his knees, having heard the door shut, and cried. His glasses fell off his face, revealing two ocean emerald eyes that glistened in pain and sorrow.  
  
The raven-haired boy wrapped his arms around the brunette, trying to comfort the one who would always help them improve their skills. Yet again, he's improved him, telling him those words. And he could only wonder why he had instantly turned his back on Kai.  
  
***  
  
The wolf had left, knowing he was better off not in the remaining Bladebreakers presence, as he scanned through the files once more, his crystal eyes not missing a single word.  
  
[Hiwatari Kai was found near the murder sight of Wong Seiichi, 18-year-old Chinese musician. Wong was killed by a gunshot to the chest, and died from a loss of blood. Hiwatari was found beside the body of Seiichi.]  
  
Tala could almost see it play out in his mind, but he could never see Kai as emotionless. He remembered his past in the Abbey with the phoenix, and he felt like crying. And he hated himself for thinking Kai would do that just for the hell of it.  
  
'Kai, you never wanted to hurt anyone.' Tala could remember the phoenix when he was younger, always crying whenever he saw anything that was hurt, whether it be a bird, a butterfly, or maybe a stray cat. Everything would affect him and hurt him.  
  
'And I'm just the same.'  
  
[Sent to court, Hiwatari was found not guilty of being responsible for Wong's death due to a lack of evidence. Wong was buried in a small town in Japan where he lived most of his childhood.]  
  
Opening another folder, Tala read the words that he had before, already knowing what to expect.  
  
[Wong's lawyer claims it was proven that Hiwatari's fingerprints were on the gun that shot Seiichi, yet the paperwork seemed to have gone missing.]  
  
'Of course they were missing. They were fighting a losing battle when against the owner of Biovolt's grandson. Voltaire got his filthy hands on them.'  
  
Finally, he opened the last folder of Kai's trial of Seiichi's murder. It was an email that was sent from Voltaire to Boris.  
  
[Boris. Kai is to be brought to my mansion by next Friday after the testing of Black Dranzar. During the days to come, you are to train him to never mess up another mission. Voltaire.]  
  
'How did I not see it? Kai always came back with more bruises and cuts then usual and he would always be limping.'  
  
"Don't worry 'bout me. I'm fine." The wolf could remember Kai always saying that to him when he would see the phoenix, which then became more rare each day. Until Thursday when Kai was caught with Black Dranzar and sent off.  
  
And a bitter smile formed on his lips. 'I thought he was dead. That I'd never see him again. And I cried for so long that I remember being punished for my emotions. But... then I saw you, Kai, before the Worlds. And you were at the Abbey, trying to remember a past that you regret having. Yet...'  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Kai, do you regret ever going to the Abbey?" The wolf asked curiously, breaking the peaceful silence.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"When you came back before the Worlds." Tala didn't want to bring up bad memories, but he wanted to know.  
  
"Of course I regret it." He didn't know why, but it hurt. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason. Just... curious."  
  
And then they sunk into another silence, only to be broken by the phoenix this time. "I ran through those halls searching." Kai began, as crystal blue eyes laid over him, waiting patiently for him to continue.  
  
"I was searching for a past. It wasn't until then that I realized I truly didn't know what happened when I was younger. I could barely recall any childhood, if you can even call it that."  
  
The wind blew gently over them, the two unconsciously moving closer, seeking warmth. Comfortable once again, they continued to lie on the grass, scarlet eyes staring into the blue moon, while crystal ones watched over the phoenix.  
  
"So I kept running for what I was searching for. And... when I ran into Boris, it seemed like I never truly forgot it. And I wanted so badly at that point to forget it. Makes me wonder when I was a child, if I had the same thoughts."  
  
"I know what you mean." Tala said, feeling strange to not have spoken, yet guilty for intervening in Kai's thoughts. He sighed happily when the other continued to speak.  
  
"So I joined them because I had forgotten all the pain and suffering. I only remembered Black Dranzar. And then I saw you."  
  
Unconsciously, the wolf held his breath, fearing what Kai would say, yet he was relaxed knowing that it was different now.  
  
"And I could remember every detail. Every scream, every tear, every drop of blood. But still, I stayed. Because... I wanted it to be like old times, no matter how twisted that sounds. Because I remembered you... and I remember being with you."  
  
Tala smiled sadly, knowing Kai didn't mean 'being with you' in the way he wanted, but he felt blissful fooling himself into hearing the second meaning.  
  
"And I wondered if I was really running to find a past, or maybe I was... looking for you."  
  
The redhead felt like crying, but not in sadness and all he wanted to do was hold the one beside him.  
  
"I do regret going to the Abbey again. But I don't regret meeting you and remembering you."  
  
"Thank you, Kai."  
  
And the silence blanketed over the two, comfort in both minds.  
  
*Flashback End*  
  
'I don't regret knowing you at all. I don't regret finding out about Seiichi. Just please... come back...'  
  
***  
  
The small brunette had cried himself to sleep, as he was brought to his room and tucked under the covers. He closed the door gently, his eyes tired and glazed with stress and pain and sorrow and so many things that he wanted to just forget everything. Yet he knew he could never.  
  
And he walked down the hall, finding a door opened and sobs resounding through it. He opened the door slowly, flicking on the light switch, the sight tearing at him. Tyson was on his knees, his head in his arms as he cried out, whispering mumbled words. Coming closer, golden eyes widened as the words were clear.  
  
"I love you Max... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... Please... don't leave me... I love you... Max..." And the tears didn't seem to want to end, as the heartbroken voice continued to drone on, as if the blonde would appear out of nowhere and everything would be okay.  
  
"Tyson?" Rei whispered, not wanting to shock the dragon, but the other didn't move at his voice. Everything just stopped. The crying, Tyson's voice. Just their breathing.  
  
"Max... he's gone..." Tyson said emotionlessly, but his eyes betrayed him, as they were sore with redness, the tears creating stains onto his cheeks, as everything about him became dull and broken.  
  
"So is Kai..." Rei looked down, shame filling his eyes, as he wanted to cry. But that wouldn't help.  
  
"What's... What's happening, Rei?" Tyson asked, a few tears slipping from his eyes.  
  
"I... don't know." And for once since he had become a Bladebreaker, he felt alone.  
  
~  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~  
  
Aku: I actually had this done before, but my internet was being evil, so yeah.  
  
Kenny: TOO MUCH ANGST!!!  
  
Aku: ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Max: Where am I?  
  
Kai: And where am I too?  
  
Aku: You'll find out next chapppppie!!  
  
Shiku: Please Review!!!!  
  
Tyson and Rei: *crying*  
  
Aku: WAHH! Sorrrrrry!! I'll try to make the next chappie more happy!!  
  
Kai: Yeah right.  
  
Tala: Never gonna happen.  
  
Kenny: No such luck.  
  
Aku: Thank you -.- 


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Losing

Title: Silent Screams  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
Pairings: Rei/Kai or Tala/Kai, Tyson/Max, Kenny/ Yasashiku(OC)  
  
Polls:  
  
ReixKai – 141 votes  
  
TalaxKai – 143 votes  
  
ReixKaixTala – 54 votes (wonder why that is still here... ^^;;;)  
  
Aku: And to someone who asked me how to cheat... well, it's rather easy. I just rather not say in case people decide to do it x.x  
  
Shiku: The votes will be closing after this chapter since the pairings are close... therefore, it will not be clear who's winning :P  
  
Kenny: It's evil to have to count the votes anyways...  
  
Aku: Sorry for the delay, but I completely lost my train of thought... not really a train, more like a car... or bike... scooter? Fine! A SHOE! And I have so much crap to deal with x.x  
  
Kai: And you're lazy.  
  
Aku: And I'm- hey! ...Fine.  
  
Kai: -.-  
  
Aku: I also have tests, applications, blah blah and more! Oh, and my friends have been planning my agenda each day (because apparently I don't have enough of a life to plan my own. So what if I'd like to sleep all day?) and I've been dragged around a lot x.x So that left me no time to actually work on my fics ^^;; Seeing how I'm in the midst of Spring Break with no ride to go anywhere and I woke up at noon, now seems like a good time to write.  
  
~  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Losing  
  
It was like floating in mass of... black. There was no walls, no boundaries. Nothing to stop him from feeling confined or restrained of his movements. Past thoughts no longer important, just the bliss found in solitude, in a vacant mind. He wanted to smile, but with the foreign expression, he couldn't be sure he even was smiling. He didn't care at the moment. Just happy in the calm, silent emptiness. Was this what it was like? Is this the feeling he missed? To just be alone, no thoughts, worries or concerns? This was bliss. But, as the sinner he was, he didn't deserve bliss did he?  
  
That was when his world began to turn, spinning out of control, causing the ache in his head to grow. The images of their faces – disgusted and betrayed – it sickened him. Knowing that it wasn't the first time, it... hurt. He screamed out in the emptiness, his voice fading, never to return back to him through the infinite space. And as if a machine, he sent his mind into a temporary shut down, the emptiness of it bringing him the peace he always desired.  
  
The tranquility wouldn't last, his curiosity sprouting and growing to a size that was irrepressible. 'Where am I?'  
  
And he tried to open his eyes to look around, which brought along another thought. How could he know he was in this space of black when his eyes weren't even open? Or were they opened? He began to panic, his conscious taking its place back in his body, desperately fighting, as he now knew he wasn't breathing. But he didn't need to.  
  
'Am I dead?' He mentally laughed bitterly, knowing that he truly had gone too far and wouldn't be surprised at all if he were dead or maybe even stuck between the two sides of life and death, not fit for either side. Just nothing.  
  
"You're not dead." He searched around for the source of the calm, soothing voice, but mentally cursed himself for his stupidity. The only thing around him was darkness.  
  
'Who are you?' Where was his voice? He tried to find his mouth, only to be struck with more panic. Where were his arms? Where was his body?  
  
"Open your eyes." He wanted to glare telling that voice his attempt and failure at that. But he opened his eyes.  
  
***  
  
He opened his eyes, taking in everything. It wasn't light out, he suspected, though he wasn't sure, as he looked around to find no windows. He tried to sit up, only to groan out in pain and find a dull throb in his head. He closed his eyes, trying to regain the calm again in the darkness of his mind.  
  
'Darkness? Was it a dream?' Slowly, scarlet irises began to open up, slowly taking in the gray surroundings that relaxed all his nerves.  
  
"Kai." Slowly moving, crimson met with black in a hellish display, melting into the other.  
  
"S-Seiichi..." He breathed out, his voice softer and different than he remembered.  
  
A gentle nod and a pale hand slowly caressing his cheek and Kai felt the bliss of it all again. That empty darkness. He felt... safe. Dark red lips, contrasting sharply against the creamy white skin, gently brushed along the phoenix's forehead, black eyes filled with care, soft and beautiful.  
  
"I'm... back..." Kai smiled, his scarlet eyes losing their luster, fading slowly back into a dreamless space.  
  
"Yes, Kai. You're back." The raven hair splayed lazily against the strong chest, the older boy cradling his beloved firebird in his arms, as the gray melted down, the black dominated. "Forever..."  
  
***  
  
Sapphire eyes painfully opened, slowly remembering the past events, his heart clenching down on him. He took in his surroundings, and felt calm. The waves gently caressed against his feet, the sand massaging. The ocean smell gently wafted around him in a comforting embrace. He had always felt peaceful by the ocean. The sun shown brightly, slipping into his skin the warmth it had. It was... perfect. He looked around wondering how he ended up in such a paradise, only to remember the hand he took.  
  
'No more pain. Only smiles.' He smiled like a little boy, walking slowly into the water he loved and felt bonded to.  
  
"Max!"  
  
The blonde turned his head, looking with shock at a smiling bluenette.  
  
"T-Tyson?"  
  
The smile never faded, only stayed bright and beautiful. "Max! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere, koi!"  
  
The dragon's arms wrapped gently, yet possessively around the blonde, as he nuzzled the other's neck. "I missed you..." He whispered, pulling back enough for lips to meet.  
  
'Tyson...' Blue eyes closed, his world reaching perfection.  
  
Then he pulled away. Eyes blank, smile resting, but fake. "Tyson?"  
  
"I have to go now."  
  
"W-Why?"  
  
"Bye Max!" And the dragon started walking away towards the ocean, slowly being swallowed by the waves. The sun was drowning in the darkening clouds, the waves becoming angry.  
  
"Tyson!!" The blonde cried out, his hand outstretched as he tried running. It made no sense though. He was running and Tyson was walking. Why couldn't he catch up? The waves increased, growing and slowly, one massive one lifting high into the air, roaring down over them, swallowing everything in its path. Tyson walking straight into the mouth of the storm.  
  
He was drowning, but it didn't matter. His eyes searched frantically through the depths of the once peaceful water, only to find... nothing. And he stopped, letting his body sink deeper into the darkness.  
  
Voices. They were around him.  
  
"He stopped responding."  
  
"Bring him back."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Everything turned black, until he opened his eyes, taking in the blurry images, squinting with the light in his eyes.  
  
"Take the light away."  
  
Slowly, he was able to focus on his surroundings, sitting upright, finding himself in a cage. "Where... where am I?"  
  
A figure walked out to him, face emotionless, and Max blinked up at the person, who merely stared at him, as if waiting for something to happen. The blonde stared back, only to pull it away to look around. He wasn't in cage. It was more of a jail cell except the walls were white and it was much cleaner. He looked past his own area and into the slight darkness of what looked to be a laboratory. There, he was startled by what he was seeing, rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. In a cell like his own rested his team captain in the arms of what looked to be the same boy who owned the pale hand he had taken before. That wasn't the thing that shocked him however. He looked over at a glass tube filled with a blue liquid and found another Kai.  
  
"Wh-What? How can there be two?!?"  
  
The person who analyzed him walked away, white coat floating a little and then relaxing as he walked over to a computer.  
  
"Where am I?!" Max yelled, slipping his hand into his pocket for his beyblade, only to find nothing. "Where's my beyblade?!?!?"  
  
"If you mean Draciel, it's right there." A small boy with blue hair in front and grayish hair in back pointed his small pale hand to a smaller glass case holding the blonde's bitbeast.  
  
Max felt the anger boil in him as he was about to try and somehow use brutal force to escape, until he looked back down at the little boy, who resembled the phoenix, but was smiling, holding a red ball in his small chibi hands.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"00642."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's my name."  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Biovolt headquarters."  
  
"That's enough!" A voice bellowed out, familiar purple hair coming into view.  
  
"Sorry, sir." The boy bowed and ran off to the cell that held Kai in.  
  
"Boris..." Max hissed out between clenched teeth, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Ah, so you remember me. Good, then no need for introductions."  
  
"What are you doing out of jail?!"  
  
"Let's just say Voltaire pulled a few strings." The older man smirked, finding amusement in the anger the small blonde was emitting.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Specimen K is waking."  
  
"Good. Commence with Test A."  
  
"Yes, sir." Blue eyes stayed on the other man who unlocked Kai's cell.  
  
"What are you doing with Kai?!" Max demanded, as his fists clenched to his sides.  
  
"Don't worry. Kai'll be fine. He'll survive at least by our calculations." Boris's smirk widened with Max's horrified look as the phoenix was hooked up in glass tube like the other Kai, a dark red liquid filling the container. "He shouldn't be the one you need to worry about."  
  
The blonde's own cell opened, as two large men began moving him. He struggled, knowing it was futile, but he wasn't going down easily. He was strapped to a table, a gas mask placed over his mouth and nose.  
  
"Relax." Boris's eyes smiled devilishly, as the gas began entering into the struggling boy's system, who slowly fell into the trance, eyes blanking out.  
  
***  
  
It was... nice. He was back in his calm black space. There was nothing holding him back. Nothing to stop him. He felt a soft brush against his naked skin, accepting it, as it seemed to melt into him. Nothing was stopping him.  
  
"You're home Kai." The familiar voice whispered to him, the raven hair raveling gently around his slim, pale form.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Home. Did he even have one? He never found one, so this must be it.  
  
"Don't be afraid. Nothing can stop you."  
  
Nothing. I'm free here. This is my home.  
  
"You're free from their control."  
  
Free. I control now.  
  
"Just let go."  
  
And he let everything go. It was his turn for peace. His turn to control. There was nothing stopping him. That was the illusion, until their faces returned to his mind, each word breaking off a piece of his dignity, soul.  
  
He was a murderer. A sinner. He was nothing. Didn't deserve to be in their presence. He was worthless, a coward. To think otherwise was foolish. He looked over at the other, trickles of blood passing over his flawless skin, staining his own hands. He was drowning in the blood now, tasting the sweet bitterness of it burn across his tongue.  
  
"No..."  
  
"You killed me, Kai."  
  
"I... I didn't want to!"  
  
"You killed me for the joy."  
  
"No!"  
  
"You killed me for the lust for my blood."  
  
"I... didn't..."  
  
"I was the angel. You wanted me dead for that. You wanted a taste of my blood."  
  
"No..."  
  
"You killed me Kai..."  
  
"Yes..." He felt the walls now. The black space wasn't blissful, but he didn't deserve bliss. "I killed you."  
  
"Give yourself to me. You killed me. For me."  
  
A soft sting filled his veins, as it seeped into his system, drugging him into a state of ecstasy, blocking out the burning in his lungs or the sharp throbs in his skin. He didn't even notice the blood trailing around him or the tearing of his back. It was nothing compared to the pain he felt from the others. He was the murderer of them all. He had their blood. All of them.  
  
A small boy walked before him, a memory of his younger self, walking with a bloody knife. "I killed her." He looked up, eyes hollow. "I'm sorry, Mommy."  
  
Sinking into the blood and darkness, creating a hell that was for him and him alone. This was his home...  
  
~  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~  
  
Aku: Okay... don't ask. Trust me. Do not ask. I don't even know what is going on x.x Well, this chapter sucked. Sorry! ^^;;  
  
Shiku: Remember, polls close after this chapter!  
  
Kenny: Review!!!  
  
Aku: *tries to figure out where she was going with this* I got nothing...  
  
Everyone: x.x 


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Answering

Title: Silent Screams  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
Pairings: Tala/Kai, Tyson/Max, Kenny/ Yasashiku(OC)  
  
Polls:  
  
ReixKai – 160 votes  
  
TalaxKai – 171 votes  
  
Aku: I guess TalaKai won...  
  
Tala: YAY! glomps Kai  
  
Kai: -.-;;;;;;;  
  
Rei: What about me?!?!  
  
Aku: Uhhh... Bry?

Bryan: Hi!   
  
Aku: smiles genkily  
  
Rei: sweatdrops  
  
Aku: And All ReiKai fans, no worries, lots of ReiKais in the future!!! Promise!! hides so she's not killed  
  
Shiku: She's also sorry about the long wait... writer's block and projects for school...  
  
Aku: Gah! Finals soon!! NOO!!!! ;-;  
  
Shiku: And studying...  
  
%%%  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Answering  
  
It wasn't likely he'd find sleep soon, so he stretched out his muscles, numb from lack of movement, and slipped out from beneath the covers. Shivering slightly from the chilly night air, he wrapped his arms around himself. Slipping on pants and a shirt, he ventured down the dark hall. Grabbing a jacket for extra warmth, his hand slipped over the cold metal of the doorknob, turning it and opening the door gently in an attempt to make as little noise as possible.  
  
A creak was heard, but from behind, as his eyes instinctively darted, staring into the darkness for the source. Eyes tired and almost lifeless, stared at him, a silent plea fixed to his own dulled eyes. Nodding in consent, the two walked together in the chilling night, no destination in mind, but a place needed to be found.  
  
After the night reached out at them, the moon being the only savior, they walked along the stone path lit by the artificial suns. It was silence that reigned in a sadistic manner, only to remind them of their loses. In a way, this was their new life; silence.  
  
Until a frustrated cry escaped his lips, drawing attention to himself by the other. He's changed. "I can't stand this anymore!"  
  
"I know, Tyson..." Rei whispered, eyes hard and pensive, until they found that hopeless pit in the furthest corner among the truth and lies. "But what can we do?"  
  
"That's a question you should really start considering, Kon." The wolf's eyes pierced in their souls, weakened by the sorrow, but lit with a new flame.  
  
"What do you want, Tala?"  
  
"The same thing you want. Kai deserves more." He turned his back on them, frosted irises focused on the moon in the sky, a hollow ball of white sand somehow surviving in the darkest of nights with an army of stars outnumbered by the specks of night. It was a losing battle, yet they were still there. "Don't you want to apologize?"  
  
"Of course," Rei let a bitter laugh escape as his hopelessness. "But what can we do? We don't even know where to start?"  
  
"Then," Tala turned, moon-kissed eyes gleaming with a new life. "Let's begin at the end."  
  
"..." The tiger looked away, contemplating before he spoke, each step he took next being a life or death scenario.  
  
"Let's go." The lifeless dragon spoke, eyes hollow, but slowly filling with the infamous hope of a reckless fool. "Let's find Kai and Max. Let's bring them home, so we can tell them what jerks we've been."  
  
And he grinned. Setting off the beginning of a losing battle, but maybe they would still be there in the end.  
  
"Alright." Rei smiled, though still hopeless, he had nothing to lose.  
  
Ocean-stained eyes slowly regained life, as memories seeped into place, rushing to find out what had been done and only resulting in a headache. He moaned out of pain, realizing he was now sitting in a metal chair, restraining by cuffs of the same metals and strapped down for further control.  
  
As he adapted to the light, the first thing that came into focus was the small child, resembling Kai though years younger. The next thing he found out was he was alone with the child, no doctors or scientists. Just him and the child.  
  
"Hello." The boy greeted, an innocent smile on his lips with hollow black eyes.  
  
"Hi." The blonde murmured back, as he looked for his captain.  
  
"If you're looking for Kai, he's right there." The boy pushed a blue button, revealing two glass tubes with a Kai in each.  
  
"H-how can there be two?" Max whispered softly to himself, but the small boy heard it.  
  
"Silly, don't you know anything? One's a clone."  
  
"A c-clone?!" How was that possible?  
  
"Yes, a clone." The child giggled, and reached his hand out to the Kai floating in the dark red liquid. "This one is your captain."  
  
"And the other one?" Max gestured to the one in the blue liquid filled tube.  
  
"The real Kai."  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"Yup, you've had the clone. Life seems to have a lot of secrets, almost to the point where you could call life a lie..." The boy giggled again, cradling the red ball in his arms still.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"What are you...?"  
  
"I'm a child, silly." The boy smiled, bouncing the red ball as he pressed a second button, this time green, as the door opened from one of the cages and a raven-haired boy walked out, black eyes darker than any night or shadow.  
  
"You..." Crystal eyes widened in remembrance. "You... who are you...?"  
  
He smiled, his pale hand gently caressing Max's cheek. "No more pain..." His voice flowed hypnotically from his lips, calm and soothing as watching the rain or feeling the sun melt into your skin. "Only smiles..."  
  
Falling limp, the blonde's eyes closed, muscles relaxed as if dead. A smirk formed on the blood red lips, hair waving with each flawless step. Endless eyes drank in the sight of both phoenixes like a fine wine of the darkest red known, almost like blood.  
  
"How is my firebird doing?"  
  
"He's dead." The child answered, no longer smiling.  
  
"Perfect..." Slowly walking like a god, he stepped up to the glass, hands touching close to the face. "My firebird, I will bring you to life again. Be reborn for me."  
  
As he walked away to his haven, a flawless feather falling behind, a tear slid down the small boy's pale face, his eyes edged with a scarlet. "It was raining, wasn't it Father?"  
  
He was searching, a heartbeat pounding in his ears, but it was not his own. His footsteps resounded everywhere, each time his foot touched the ground, it'd splash the world in blood. His blood, he hoped. Then the knife would fall along beside the gun, and the heartbeat would stop. Everything would be silent.  
  
He cried out, his screams fighting the silence in a losing battle, but he'd continue to scream, running from the endless strip of blood, running from the knife and gun, running from the shadow that trailed behind him.  
  
But no one would hear or even try to listen. He was mute, and for some reason, it was wrong. This was right. This was hell. He was born in flames, how fitting as he was a phoenix. He let his tears fall, droplets of crimson, burning away his clothes, leaving him naked, lying in the middle of red and black. It was wrong.  
  
And this was right.  
  
A laugh echoed, slowly forcing out a scream, then turning to a plea. A cycle of birth, life and death, slowly dissolving with the rain. Was life good or what? He laughed, no bitterness, but exhilaration, a new heartbeat.  
  
This is what it felt like to be alive. To face death, that was to be alive. To flirt and to touch death. To be raped by death. That is what it was to be alive.  
  
And he fell, like a child finding his parents gone, like a puddle drying from the smoldering sun, like the moon fighting a losing battle, like a leaf... nothing but death.  
  
%%%  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
%%%  
  
Aku: Sorry it was short . And sorry for the random confusion at the end! But it's late and I'm sleepy x.x  
  
Kai: Please review as Aku goes and kills me -.-;;;  
  
Aku: I didn't! I don't think I did... did I?  
  
Everyone: x.x


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Dying

Title: Silent Screams  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
Pairings: Tala/Kai, Tyson/Max, Kenny/Yasashiku(OC), Seiichi/Kai (OC)  
  
Aku: Awww, I was hoping to be original... in a way and not have something similar to someone else's fic [pouts]  
  
Rei: It is original with its utter confusion.  
  
Aku: I know the last chapter was confusing and random, but I meant it that way... [sweatdrops] it'll make sense in this chapter hopefully!  
  
Shiku: Aku thanks everyone for all the reviews!! She's a happy little devil!!  
  
Aku: Hai! Si! Oui! Yah! Other... yes's...  
  
Shiku: -.-;;;  
  
Aku: Hehe  
  
Tala: Time for more angst... [glares]  
  
Aku: [sweatdrops] Errr... [runs away]  
  
%%%  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Dying  
  
He poked at the clear glass that was blocking his hand from making contact with the body inside. "Hello Kai. I know you can't hear me... and I know you never will, but... I need to tell you something. You can't stay here. I can, but you don't belong here. You don't deserve this... you... you need to rest..." A few tears slipped down his cheeks from his hollow crimson eyes.  
  
"Go home... find your wings, Kai..." The red ball fell from his hands, as he felt his body go weak, falling to the floor, crying.  
  
###  
  
Tyson grunted out of frustration, as all they seemed to do was go in circles. "Where exactly are we going?!"  
  
Rei sighed for the umpteenth time, as he was sick of trying to be nice. "Shut the hell up, Tyson."  
  
"Letting him get to you, Kon?"  
  
"As if he's not getting to you." The neko-jin snorted, speaking to the wolf.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Focusing on his clenched fists, Rei smirked, "I mean that. You look just about ready to go homicidal."  
  
"Well maybe if that damn dragon would stop with the whining." Tala grunted, moving further ahead.  
  
"You guys do realize I'm right behind you." Tyson mock glared at the others, as he trudged up the hill.  
  
"I was ignoring that fact actually." The redhead muttered, his fists still clenched as a small chant was said through his head, consisting of a repetition of 'Do not kill him'.  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"Okay, enough children." The neko-jin now felt a headache forming and a sudden curiosity. "Tala, where are we headed to? You have yet to tell us."  
  
"Not you too... I pity Kai for having to deal with you guys for all those years." Stretching his muscles out a bit, Tala began to tell his reasoning. "I felt like going this way."  
  
Both Bladebreakers fell over, as they screamed, "Are you serious?!" in unison.  
  
"No. Well, partially. While I was hacking into the old Biovolt files that were still left thanks to Ian, I came upon Kai's records. It wasn't much, but it did talk about the Wong Trial. That's where I found out about Seiichi and came upon a few interesting files about Voltaire's plans for Kai, which only certain places held all the requirements. Anyways, a few days after, Ian emailed me, explaining to me that Biovolt was re- established somewhere in Japan."  
  
"Wouldn't that be a bit too obvious? I mean Voltaire has a mansion in Japan and the BBA are keeping a close eye on him." Rei pointed out, as he wondered what the older Hiwatari was planning.  
  
"That's the problem. It's too obvious. Voltaire may not be the most realistic man, but he isn't dumb. The only thing I could come up with was convenience, but so many other factors come into play."  
  
"The cons outweigh the pros..."  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"Maybe it's Ian's information."  
  
"Never. His sources have never proven false."  
  
"First time for everything."  
  
"This is all we have."  
  
"..."  
  
"Trust me?" Tala smirked at the outside simple question, but the hidden complexity of two simple words.  
  
"...for Kai's sake, fine."  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Tyson blinked, as he scratched his head in confusion.  
  
"Nothing of your concern. We're here anyways." Tala gestured to the large building that resembled a hall, yet held more of a science institute look.  
  
"That's it?" Rei blinked, as it screamed 'performing illegal experiments'.  
  
"Welcome to Biovolt." The dragon said.  
  
"And if it's not."  
  
"Welcome to the place that is not Biovolt."  
  
"Very original." Rei sweatdropped, as Tala sighed.  
  
"Let's just go."  
  
"Alright." Tyson was about to step forward, until the redhead knocked him over to the ground. "What the-"  
  
"Get down!" Tala hissed, as the three were sprawled on the ground, silent.  
  
A red light shined overhead, small yet still visible. "What was that?"  
  
"Detector."  
  
"Damn, it's like a prison." The bluenette commented, as he brushed himself off.  
  
"It's Biovolt. Might as well be." The wolf reminded him.  
  
"We know one thing. It's got some of the top security systems." Voices were heard in the distance and slowly coming closer. As they passed, unaware of the three bladers, Rei let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding. "And it's heavily guarded."  
  
"Sounds like fun." Tala muttered.  
  
"Any suggestions?" The neko-jin asked, looking between the other two.  
  
"Why don't we just go through the ventilation?" Tyson asked. "Like in the movies."  
  
"This isn't exactly like the movies, idiot. They'll expect that."  
  
"Then what do you suppose?"  
  
"Front door."  
  
"That's suicide!" The dragon yelled, though keeping his voice hushed.  
  
"Not if you do it right..."  
  
###  
  
"Oof!" A guard fell over, unconscious as a smirking neko-jin stood behind him.  
  
"Not bad." The wolf commented.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"But watch the pro." Tala stealthily crept behind the oblivious guard, as he scanned over the man for a moment, before finding a vital point and adding pressure, knocking the guard unconscious without a sound.  
  
"I'm impressed." Rei said.  
  
"Gah!! Get off of me!!" Both boys turned, and sweatdropped, as a certain dragon was hanging off a guard, who was trying to shake him off. Soon, Tyson was able to hit the guard, knocking him out. He stood up and grinned.  
  
"Well, so much for not being heard." Tala sighed, as the three took the uniforms and possessions from the guards, ready to enter the building. "Once inside, we'll split up."  
  
###  
  
"Seems we have some intruders. What fun?" A tall man smirked as his eyes gleamed in malice.  
  
"Don't let them ruin my plans." The one hidden, as the shadows clung to him as a master, crept slowly behind them, his movements elegant and glorious. "Don't touch the red-haired one. He may become useful."  
  
"Yes, sir." The taller grunted, eyes glistening slightly in rebellion.  
  
"Do not try. I am your superior." As quickly as a breath, he was beside the man, mouth close to his ear. "And I can smell your fear."  
  
He walked off, as the artificial glow from the screens washed over the man's face, showing the obedience through fear. "Bring the two others. I'll deal with the last one." He turned and left the surveillance room.  
  
A guard walked over to the red button, pushing it as an alarm went off, red lights blaring in the hallways, signaling for more guards to search for the intruders.  
  
###  
  
Tala turned a corner, running as more guards would be released by now. Steadying his breathing, he passed a few guards unnoticed, as he was well trained in stealth; the only time you'd ever catch the wolf thankful for Voltaire, then again, Voltaire was most likely behind all this in the first place. And where you found Voltaire, you surely would find his little puppet, Boris.  
  
Quickly sneaking into a doorway as two guards came from both ends of the hallway, he shut the large metal door behind him, letting his heartbeat calm, until he opened his eyes. A click signaled the presence of another, as a dim light spilled into the dark room. Standing before the light was a familiar purple-haired man.  
  
"Boris..." Tala seethed out, maintaining enough self-control not to lunge at the other, and strangle him.  
  
"Ah, if it's not Tala, my faithful wolf." Boris smirked, letting his eyes roam over the redhead, as Tala felt dirtier than ever.  
  
"Shut the fuck up." He didn't have time to play games.  
  
"Always one to business, I see. So, what is it that brings you here?"  
  
He was playing with him, toying with him like he held all the cards. And Tala thought on that realizing one thing: He did. "You know what I'm here for."  
  
"I'm sorry, but you'll have to specify."  
  
"Kai, you bastard! Where is he?!"  
  
"No need to lose your temper now." The sadistic man said calmly, his lips still curved into that annoying smirk. "Kai is perfectly fine."  
  
"Liar..."  
  
"Depends on your perspective."  
  
"Where is he?!" Tala demanded again, his anger and worry bringing out his impatience.  
  
"I never disappoint an audience." Boris snapped his fingers, as a gray light filled the room, revealing the equipment around and experiments, along with two glass casings, one filled with a dark red and the other filled with blue, as both held a bluenette each.  
  
"What... what the fuck did you do?!" The wolf commanded, looking back and forth between the two kais.  
  
"I played God." Boris merely replied, smirk in place, as his plan was finally coming his way. "I cloned Kai, made a perfect replica that I can use as I please. Because I am his father, his creator."  
  
"You... fucking bastard... you can't just go around trying to clone whoever you want! You won't get away with this!!" The redhead screamed out, as he sprinted to the tube filled with a blue substance, hand hovering over the release button.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A smirk was still apparent on the man's face, his eyes glowing with victory.  
  
"What do you mean? I release Kai and your plans are ruined!"  
  
"Not according to my plans. Kai is already dead."  
  
"What?! No!"  
  
"Yes, my wolf, look at the boy." Tala slowly turned, eyes scanning the body before him, floating helplessly in the glass container. "This is the true Kai, the one born from a woman's womb. That Kai is dead..."  
  
"What? How long?!" This wasn't reality. It couldn't be...  
  
"For 14 years."  
  
14 years... Kai's only 16... he died at 2? "Then-"  
  
"The clone is the Kai you've known since the very beginning."  
  
Boris strolled over to the other Kai swimming in the dark red liquid, as a black inky substance entered the container. "W-What are you doing?"  
  
Streaming black haired blew against an invisible wind, hissing like snakes protecting their master, as his hollow eyes hungered for the one before him, his hand tracing against the glass in a caressing, loving way. The moon-kissed eyes followed the stranger's every step closer to the phoenix.  
  
Turning to the wolf, he smiled, as he looked back to the phoenix. "He's flawed, no longer perfect. He's reached his expiration."  
  
"You're gonna kill him?!"  
  
"Of course. All this time, he's been slowly dying. After, we'll make another clone, and the phoenix shall be reborn." The hollow eyes turned to Tala, a soft smile on his blood red lips. "Kai will be reborn again."  
  
A hypnotic laugh escaped his lips like a feather falling gracefully only to be swept by the wind, his lips curved gently into a smile. "Reborn without the memories of any of you of course. As vulnerable and new, I will not lose my firebird again."  
  
"Seiichi..." All eyes turned to the doorway; crystal irises staring with wide eyes surrounded by a golden haze of blonde hair, as in the depths of those eyes laid a pained adoration, slowly buried in the truth of it all. "Seiichi... it can't be..."  
  
Seiichi smiled, running a hand through his black hair. "Yasashiku, it's been such a long time."  
  
%%%  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Aku: Wow... tired x.x Okay, I wrote that quicker than I thought. And if you ask where Max is... I have no idea... [sweatdrops]  
  
Max: Don't I feel special... -.-  
  
Shiku: Hey, I made an appearance again!!  
  
Tala: Please review or Aku will never get this fic done.  
  
:::::::::  
  
RECAP: (Aku: A little summary for your convenience and my own)  
  
In the past before Kai was released from the Abbey, he murdered Seiichi Wong, his boyfriend/lover. After the Worlds, Yasashiku – a rival of Kai from the Abbey who loved Seiichi – entered back into Kai's life, revealing to the Bladebreakers about Kai being a murderer. Tala found out as well, due to Ian's hacking skills into the old Biovolt's files that he managed to save. Also at this time, Max sank into a serious depression over his love for Tyson, as Seiichi took both him and Kai away to the new location of Biovolt in Japan. There, Max, Tala, and Yasashiku discover that the Kai they all knew was a clone of the actual Kai, who has been dead for 14 years. Also, a small child is connected to Seiichi and Kai, as he knows the event of Seiichi's death. Now Seiichi, along with Boris and Voltaire, plan to slowly kill the clone, and re-clone Kai into a new perfect weapon. The clone Kai is slowly dying, as questions are still unanswered. 


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Changing

Title: Silent Screams

Author: NT aka Aku-chan

Pairings: Tala/Kai, Tyson/Max, Kenny/ Yasashiku(OC), Seiichi/Kai (OC), Future BryanRei (no way would I leave Rei alone)

Aku: Thank you for all the reviews!!! And sorry if this whole strange story is confusing! I'm winging it!!!

Tala: -.-;; I knew it...

Aku: Ehehe, oh and also I'm even more sorry about the delay! You see, I had finished writing this chapter, but then I lost the floppy it was on, so for like two weeks I was searching for a floppy (still looking btw), then after I gave up, I didn't feel like writing anymore. So once I start to procrastinate, I just keep going and going. Deadlines help me work, so I'm gonna have my friend set deadlines for me from now on!

**Chapter Eighteen: Changing**

It was completely contrary to the euphoria a drug addict felt of the first dose of ecstasy. It was like the sun being taken away, leaving nothing but darkness behind, slowly destroying all of life. It was how he felt, a snake's fangs sinking deep within his skin, puncturing anywhere and everything, the venom slowly killing him from the inside. It was all black with the exception of the lonesome scarlet rose, dripping with red drops, the sound resembling a leaky faucet.

Constant. Perfect. Overriding his sense to the point of insanity.

He leaned over, fascinated by the rose. It was beautiful. Wrapped in perfection, sealed in a never-ending song of blood. Like a pin falling in complete silence. A void.

And it grabbed at him, the calm and pain erupting into thousands of spiders, each violent and hungry, as they tore at everything, except the rose. It remained beautiful, flawless and protected in lies, in sins and in a world that seemed all its own.

"You need to rest..." He recognized the voice, as if it were his own. The tone familiar to his heart wherever it was. "Go home... find your wings, Kai..."

He did not let his curiosity arouse by the fact that the name was unfamiliar to his ears. He did not ponder the reason as to why he didn't recognize his reflection in the dripping blood, nor did he even begin to question his own identity, his life, his past, present or future. It all swam away from him, as if afraid to get caught in the black hole of a current. But the words did catch his eyes.

'Find my wings?' His thoughts echoed, bouncing off hidden walls back at him to pound deeply and softly on his ears. Then a single pale hand overpowered the rose, picking it so easily, as his heart tore with each drop that fell. The black ink of the space seemed to greedily grasp at the lonely rose, the petals melting into the ink, but still clearly seen.

The pale hand pulled the rose closer to the other's nose as he smiled hypnotically at him. He let the smell drift from the rose, flowing like steam to his nose, stealing the essence that was the flower.

"Wings? You already have wings." The voice reminded him of melted chocolate pouring across blood red silk, as the other pointed to his back. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed the pure scarlet feathers, yet...

'My wings? But... those are torn! And bloody!' He cried out, as he tried to stop the blood that soon covered his body, leaking out with his life. He clawed at the floor, or what he presumed to be a floor, trying to escape the endless darkness.

"That is how I own you. My firebird, you are my doll." The rose was crushed beneath his pale fingers, as his laughter flowed as the music of blood had. The petals fell in crumbs from the pale hand, as he let them slip into the puddle of blood surrounding the phoenix. With the touches, waves of black devoured the purity of his life, distorting the graceful scarlet to a dead black.

He cried in pain, as he grasped at his chest that felt like a thousands shard of glass trying to break free, each more sharper than the last. The rose had crumbled, and with it, a firebird would too. But like a rose, you can always grow a newer, more beautiful one.

And like a rose, a phoenix could be reborn, newer and more beautiful than the last.

**ooooo**

It had no more foundation, as it seemed everything crumbled beneath his fingers, as he could only helplessly watch as a bystander. Yet, it was his life that was there, years of his life... wasted?

"How long has it been? I can't remember that last time I saw your face. You always would seem so... in love with me." A hollow laugh escaped his lips, as his eyes turned back to the phoenix. "But... you did know that I could never love you back. Yet you still made it your duty to interfere. I'll have to thank you, though. You returned to me what was mine, although I wish I had been the one to break him."

"Seiichi..." His fists clenched at his side. This wasn't supposed to happen. Was he lied to, used? "Bastard..."

"One of a kind." His soft laugh seemed to be soothing, but would only cause trembles through the room. "I have to admit, I thought that boy would end up ruining it all. But you were always the fool I remember."

"I..."

"Are you still denying? You're even more of a fool than I thought."

"I'll kill you..." The blonde's eyes glazed over with pure hatred and lust for the other's blood. It was a raw anger that rooted from reality.

"How can you?" Seiichi let his eyes laugh with a secret. "I'll tell you a little secret."

His steps were relaxed and slow, as the distance grew smaller, but neither backed down. It was a test, who would break first.

"Would you like to know?" The words flowed from his dark lips, each familiar, but different. The past was breaking, memories distorted. The perspective was focused. His lips were close to his ear, each word soft and delicate and sharp as a knife. "I'm already dead."

And if he had been given the time to pass the shock, he would have realized it. The cold metal, the weight barely noticed, was lifted and the triggered pulled. Satisfaction, hate, sorrow, revenge, shock, pity radiated through the room, as the body fell to the ground.

"And so are you, it seems."

**ooooo**

"Rei! We've been going in circles for the passed 20 minutes!" A certain blue-haired dragon whined, as the neko-jin by his side was trying his best not to smash his fist into Tyson's face. "How much longer are we gonna-"

"Will you just be quiet for five minutes?!?!" Rei growled out, which led to certain guards to easily find their location.

"There they are!!" One guard called to the others, as they set off towards the two teens.

"Shit!" Rei cursed, as he quickly grabbed a hold of Tyson's hand and sprinted down the hallway. Trying to keep up, Tyson tumbled a few times, but managed to stay upright somehow. Turning left and right, Rei tried to find a way to escape the guards. Turning narrowly, Tyson ended up with his face against the wall, but continued to be pulled down another hallway, one that they had yet to explore. Turning a final corner, Rei opened the door, missing the sign labeled 'Experimental Quarters', rushing to lock the door behind him.

Placing his hand over Tyson's mouth to stop the profanities that he predicted would come, the tiger placed his ear against the door, listening for any guards. To his luck, no sounds of footsteps came, just distant yells.

"What the hell?! That hurt, you know!!!" Tyson cried out the moment Rei freed his mouth, as he rubbed his throbbing cheek.

"At least no one followed us." Rei sighed in relief, as the two finally turned to look at the room they had walked into. Their eyes widened, not believing the sight before them. Tyson was the first to break from his reverie.

"Max!!!!" The dragon cried happily, as he sprinted over to the cage, reaching as far as he could to his best friend, but the blonde was slumped too far back. "Dammit! How the hell do you open this?!" Tyson yelled angrily, as he rattled the lock, trying to break it with physical force, only to have electricity run through him. "Ahh! What the-"

A soft giggle trailed through the room, as a small child's ball rolled, hitting the end of Tyson's foot. The giggle continued, coming closer, as the figure stood out slightly in the shadows. A small chibi voice echoed through the air filled with laughter and kindness, contrary to anyone's feelings at the moment. "Can you return my ball to me?"

"Who's there?" Rei growled out, his eyes sharper, as he prepared to fight whoever stood in their way.

Stepping out into the dim light, a small child looked up happily to the two teens, his lips curving to an innocent smile. "Hello."

"Who are you?" Rei kept his sense alert, but stepped over to help Tyson up.

"If you want your friend, you can push that button there." The boy pointed to a purple button resting on the main control panel, ignoring the neko-jin's prior question.

Hastily, Tyson pushed the button as the small light bulb on the lock went from red to green, the cage bars pushing apart to access entry into the cage. Rei watched as the dragon stepped carefully towards the blonde, lifting him with such gentleness, it seemed unreal to him. Tyson was afraid of breaking his best friend further it seemed.

"Max... Max, please, wake up..." Tyson gently touched the blonde's cheek, his eyes happy and filling with tears slowly, as the barriers crashed down, each drop gently meeting the blonde's creamed skin. "Max, I'm sorry... please, just wake up..."

A slight twitch of the hand, then a slight move of the eyes, searching in the darkness for the familiar voice. His lips moved slightly, as if to speak, but no sound came. The eyes tried once more, prying themselves open slowly, as Tyson held his breath, watching each slight tremble of Max's eyelids. A slit of blue peeked out, then more came as the eyes laid half-lidded and curious.

"Ty...son?" His voice broke as if from misuse, but the dragon smiled and gathered the boy into his arms tightly.

"I'm sorry, Max. I'm sorry for everything. I love you..." Tyson whispered, not caring that he had let his confession slip. The blonde smiled back, his eyes filling with tears, as he relaxed in the spreading warmth from the dragon. It would be fine, his mind said to him. Everything would be fine.

Rei smiled at the heartwarming scene, content that his friends – maybe more – were reunited again, but there was still one more person. Turning to the small boy who seemed to know his way, dangerous sun-kissed eyes met with innocent, curious scarlet ones that resembled the phoenix's almost perfectly. He didn't question the similarity though.

"Do you know a boy name Kai?" Rei asked softly, not wanting to scare the child away.

The boy looked down, his eyes hidden in the shadow of his blue bangs and his small pale hands clenching down into fists. "Yes..." He whispered out softly, afraid that his voice would display any of his emotions if he spoke louder.

Curious about the reaction, Rei pried a little deeper. "Why is it you look like him?"

The boy's bloodstained eyes stared up abruptly, causing his bangs to tremble by the action, as he looked around. Spotting what he was looking for, he smiled as he stepped towards his red ball, lifting it into his arms and holding it like a comfort blanket. He giggled at the three teens, as he skipped over to Max, who was sitting up in Tyson's arms.

"Will you play with me?"

The blonde shook his head, as the boy's face slowly change into a look of sadness, but Max smiled and let his hand rustle through the two-toned blue hair. "You have to help us first, and then I will play with you."

"Okay!" The boy smiled genkily, as he was rewarded with a smile from the blonde.

"You have to tell us where Kai is."

His eyes flashed with sadness, but he easily feigned happiness. "Which one?"

"Huh? What do you mean 'which one'?" Tyson asked, as he looked strangely at the child. "There's only one Kai."

Shaking his head, he kept his smile in place, as he held up two fingers. "There are two Kai's silly."

"What?" Rei stared at the chibi version of the phoenix, his eyes wide and unbelieving. "That's impossible though."

"It's true." Max looked down, his hands clenched as he remembered the two bodies of his leader. "I saw them." Before any more questions could be asked, Max spoke first before anyone else had the chance to. "Our Kai, the clone."

"Ah, but he is dead already."

**ooooo**

"You bastard..." He growled at, staring angrily at the other with hate and murder glowing dangerously in his moon-kissed eyes.

"He's better off dead." Seiichi justified his action so casually, as he stepped closer to the two phoenixes. "Tell me something, Tala. Who do you prefer?" He smirked playfully, as he touched both tubes.

"Can you even tell your beloved from the two? So alike, aren't they? Perfect duplicates. Isn't it beautiful?" His voice was graceful and inhuman, as his eyes were softly entrancing, binding whoever looked with them in a world of contentment, only to devour that peace out of hunger for such sweet innocence.

"It's disgusting." Tala growled out.

"How can you say such a thing about a beautiful piece?" Seiichi smiled, as he traced the curves of Kai's torso against the glass casing.

"It's disgusting how you think you can play god so easily." Tala's eyes narrowed, as he wanted nothing more than to stab Seiichi until he died from blood loss and maybe even beyond that.

"I'll make a deal then, Tala. You join Biovolt and I'll let you have your own Kai to do as you please. Think about it. Having your own phoenix to run your hands over, to touch as you only dreamt of, to have beneath you, calling out your name in the mist of pleasure." Seiichi smiled lustfully, as he glanced at the phoenix.

"You're sick. You're so fucking sick."

"But you can't tell me you don't want that. You can't tell me you don't feel a thing when you can see it. See Kai, naked and beautiful beneath you, his breath burning, as your touches make him scream for more. You can have it, Tala. I can give that to you. I can give you Kai." Seiichi whispered, as he was beside the wolf, his lips near the other's ear. The silver eyes glazed over in a trance, lost within the depths of his own mind. It was how he worked, easily slipped the other into his control, attaching the strings so easily.

"Tala, I should tell you that I am not one to share." Seiichi let the wolf drift into his dreams, as he was placed in an unbreakable glass cage, watching images of a lover who was not there.

**ooooo**

"What do you mean dead?!?! Tyson shouted out, as he couldn't believe – wouldn't even begin to believe that their captain was...

"He's dead. What more do I need to say?" The child spoke so simply, as he bounced his small red ball.

"No..." Rei shook his head in denial. It couldn't happen. Kai wouldn't let it happen. He felt the tears prick at his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall.

"Kai's been erased of all his memories." The child explained, as he looked down at the red ball. "He's planning to recreate Kai into the perfect pet, starting his memories before the moment he died. He plans to use Kai's guilt for his own benefit. And I suspect he will break Kai all over again."

"Who's this 'he' you're talking about?" Max asked, knowing the others had to let the information sink in.

"Seiichi."

"The one Kai killed?" Tyson wanted to wake up about now, as he pinched himself with no luck. It was reality he was living.

"Kai's heart should be stopping soon."

"We have to do something!!" Tyson resolved, not moving too much as Max was still in his arms and resting on his legs.

"It's too late. Kai's molecules are breaking down to cleanse him of his old body and make him perfect again."

"How do you know so much?" Rei asked, suspicious of the small child.

"Because Kai is my father." He smiled proudly, as the other occupants just gaped at him. "Was it something I said?" He blinked cutely.

**ooooo**

To Be Continued...

Aku: Uhh... I wish I knew what was happening in my own fic, ehehe

Tala: What the hell happened to me???

Aku: Not sure... Anyways, the unnamed boy's identity is revealed!!!! Sort of... yeah...

Rei: This makes no sense.

Aku: I know... I just had an urge to write something weird. Okay, next chapter I plan on some actual movement!!!


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Existing

Title: Silent Screams

Author: NT aka Aku-chan

Pairings: Tala/Kai, Tyson/Max, Kenny/ Yasashiku(OC), Seiichi(OC)/Kai, Future BryanRei

Aku: Thanks for the reviews and I apologize profusely for the lateness, but I've been wicked busy and well, I have been working on other works... just... never finish hehe. And recently, I've been deathly ill!

Tala: Exaggerate much?

Aku: Well... I feel close to it... I still am sick right now, so be nice!

Tala: Just get on with the fic.

Aku: Meanie! I really have no idea where this fic is going... so... uhh... enjoy?

**ooooo**

Chapter Nineteen: Existing

It pounded through the liquid fire, deaf to the sounds of humanity. Slowly, each more desperate than the last, suffocating to reach the next. Just the pounding miles away from his haven. The blurred voices in his consciousness made him feel distance, lost, and so left out. And he opened his eyes to a world he never knew existed. He didn't know any existence beyond his own, because he was never granted that permission.

"Never." Who would grant him such? His own hands, he looked to them. Moved them. Each finger at a time, amazement at such a simplistic ability to watch. And the liquid fire roared once more in his ears, as he let out a silent scream, wishing to be away, to be gone, to be...

"Saved." Close. So close to his existence. The roaring dimmed, the fire settled. Just him left in existence. This is to be saved? His feet touched the iced water; each step sending ripples of warmth across, so quickly. Lighting on fire, he watched with little acknowledgment, but his entire being, reaching out to the fire, feeling nothing but heat. Just heat and warmth, walking into the fire, he saw himself within it. And he touched himself in places he never knew he had. Existing is beautiful.

"Take me." His other whispered softly, as he was pushed down, drowning slowly into the black liquid, his smoldering fire softly drifting into a silent lullaby.

"Black and red. Red and black." The voice smiled, rocking him so much like a mother. "Little firebird, do not cry." So peaceful, so beautiful. Like watching the rain pour from an open window. "Black on your red wings. Red on your black wings."

Then it hurt. Then it was no longer beautiful, no longer peaceful, no longer a mother. And the silent screams ripped through him once more, the black seeping into his lungs, burning with a need, as the fire ran through his body like poison, clawing at his flesh.

"My little firebird." The rain turned red and the blood turned black. Threads of black wrapped around his frame, binding him into a shell, blinding his eyes and immobilizing his entire body. His thoughts were controlled in one direction of pure existence.

"Don't think of anything, my little firebird..." The voice purred out delicately, a cold hand running circles across his naked skin. "Focus on the pain. It will be over soon. I promise, my firebird."

And he did just that, his mind circulating around the claws that scraped him of his sanity and the poison that burned away his innocence. 'Rebirth' was a word that slowly echoed throughout his hollow mind with the same tone as his maker.

But it ceased. The pain, the restraints, the single repeating word. He could no longer feel the hand against his skin. He could no longer taste the bitter poison on his tongue. He could see into the blackness, only to realize it was never black.

"Save me..." It was a whisper that didn't quite exist, but it was felt in the mere drops of moisture that built around his fingers, playing with them like tiny metal marbles. He touched them, listening to the soft resounding clashes whenever they would touch one another. It was like listening to the rain tread across a silver platter, empty and unpredictable.

"Bring me back..." The number of marbles became greater with each desperate breath that was released; not from the other who was no longer there, nor was it from his own mouth. It was labored and whipped across his ears painfully, distracting him from the changes in everything.

"Give me back my life..." More desperate, louder... closer. It was becoming painful once more, unbearable, but not physically. His chest hurt as if his heart was trying to wrench free, pounding audible throughout existence.

Existence. That was the word. That was what everyone here was fighting for. Everyone: him and the one who was coming closer. That was everyone.

Existence. That was the meaning to whatever they occupied now.

Existence. That was the only thing that mattered.

"Give me back my existence!" The voice screamed out in suppressed loneliness and misplacement.

"Who...?" His own voice didn't crack in the least, even without use. He stared out into the color he knew wasn't black.

"Who?" He asked out again, this time more prominently. If he must, he would fight for his own existence against this other who dared to command him to give up what he rightfully deserved. After so long of solitude and floating in this shell without a thought, he was the one who deserved this beautiful thing called existence.

And stepping out into the light that didn't existence, just the limits of his vision, came the lonely truthful eyes, delicate as the petals of a rose.

"Who...?" Recognize? He could not, could he? He wasn't supposed to, but... he could. He was... familiar.

"Give me back my existence..."

**ooooo**

"K-Kai... is your... f-father?" Tyson sputtered out, the images invading his mind, tainting his poor mind. "Get it away! Get it away!"

Max sighed, and whacked Tyson on the head, while trying to comprehend the matter himself. "How is that possible?"

It was definitely something strange, since Kai was not even 18 yet, and he had a child? And not just a child, but one that looked to be about the age of six or so. If his age was around there, that would mean... Rei shook his head, not believing it. "There must be some mistake. Kai... can't have a child. He's too young."

"Kai doesn't know about me." The boy said, smiling so easily, but blinking once more at the strange expressions flowing across the older boys' faces.

"I'm a product of Biovolt. I contain an exact DNA replica to that of Kai's, along with some original cells to cooperate with the replicas, so my system won't go completely haywire." He smiled innocently, as if he spoke of his favorite flavor of ice cream and why he loved it so.

"Who's the mother?" Tyson asked, his curiosity beating his self-control easily.

"I have no mother. Well, I guess Kai could be my mother." The boy thought, his face scrunched up to a thoughtful expression.

"Okay, now I'm lost." Tyson sighed, as he rested his head against the wall behind him, trying to block out the image of a Kai acting all motherly and wearing a pink apron in the kitchen. It was rather disturbing, though comical all the same. Still, it was a bit scarring. Max rested deeper into Tyson's warmth, wanting to just stop thinking and fall asleep. It was too weird for him to deal with. Kai and the word 'mother' do not mix very well in his mind.

"Okay... so is there just no egg cell involved?" Rei asked, trying to think of how exactly Kai could be the mother. He shook his head as a transsexual Kai came into his head. 'Ew... no way... that's just plain wrong.'

"Well, not exactly. I guessed I'm really just a clone." The kid blinked, trying to figure out exactly how he was created.

"So how does that make Kai your father? Besides the fact he is older than you and you look exactly like a chibi version of him."

"Well, Kai's DNA isn't the only one inside me. I also have Tala's." The boy smiled proudly, pointing to his chest, as if to point out the DNA. "Tala's my dad, I guess." The boy blinked, and smiled at his claim.

"Okay..." Tyson mumbled something about 'strange, psychotic scientists'. "Just what we need. A Tala and Kai combo pack in one."

"For a Tala and Kai combo pack, he doesn't exactly act like one..." Max pointed out, giving up on attempting to sleep with all the interrupting thoughts in his head.

"You're right. He seems more like a Kai and Max combo pack." Takao glared at Rei, who grinned back in response.

"I'm actually Kai's happiness..." The boy mumbled out, close to tears. "My father has no happiness because I am it. I am the happiness that was taken from him and made to stay away from him."

Completely confused, the Bladebreakers all had the same thought: 'How the hell do you literally take out someone's happiness?'

**ooooo**

"Tala..." Kai moaned out, his tongue lacing perfectly with the redhead's, as he felt the roaming hands. "Tala, I love you..."

Tala smiled, kissing his love once more, before the phoenix smirked and pushed him onto his back. "Kai, what are you-"

"Shhh..." Kai placed a single finger against Tala's lips, slowly descending down the muscled pale body, licking and kissing, leaving behind an arousing warmth. Hastily removing the confining pants, Kai placed his mouth over the erect member, taking him in slowly. Tala let out a loud moan, yearning for more, staring at his phoenix taking him into his burning mouth. The display itself made him want to release, but he held back, waiting for a more perfect opportunity. Pushing Kai away, Tala slipped his tongue into the bluenette's mouth, letting one of his hand trace along Kai's spine, until he reached his backside, slipping a finger into the virgin hole. The phoenix let out a moan into the kiss, his hands tangling into the scarlet hair, pushing against the fingers.

"Tala, please..." Kai breathed out, his burning eyes meeting with Tala's moon-kissed ones. "Please... take me..."

And it pushed him over the head, as he pushed himself into Kai, both boys moaning for each other, confessing a love over and over again. The sweat and sex mingled together, along with a burning fire and a chilling snow that connected rightly together.

Perfect.

So perfect.

"I love you, Kai."

"I love you, Tala."

So damn perfect.

And it was all he ever imagined. All he ever wanted. One night to claim his love. One night of ecstasy, contentment, forgiveness, and salvation.

"Perfect..." And it was too perfect.

Tala curled deeper into the dream, unaware of the dying phoenix.

**ooooo**

"Operation was successful." He bowed his head in respect and fear, glasses desperately clinging to his face, while his white lab coat also bowed, but in shame.

"Always good to hear your team has succeeded once more. I won't have to punish you for disappointing me, it seems. You're dismissed." The man bowed, and scurried off quickly, his back turned in denial.

"Boris, I'm sure you have everything handled." Seiichi spoke calmly to the director, who merely stared at him, nodding his head gently. "Tala is yours then. I have no need for him."

Boris nodded once more, exiting to go find his toy once more.

"Stupid pedophile." Seiichi spat out disgusted, as he watched the door close behind the mauve-haired man. "Now to greet my little firebird and welcome him like the lover I am."

**ooooo**

And they were all deaf to the silent screams.

"Why...? Why can't anyone hear me...?" He felt the change in himself, the searing of his skin. It was being torn apart painfully slow, as if to be careful and delicate, but creating a completely opposing effect. But he couldn't identify this feeling to pain, the concept of words itself were vague in his mind. Just a blur of voices he never remembered hearing and touches he couldn't even begin to focus on. All he knew was the blood on his hands. The hands he owned which killed off the other, so he could claim the existence he deserved. He did deserve it, right?

"No one can hear you because no one wants to." A delicately smoothed voice swayed across his consciousness.

"Who are you?" He panicked, his vision scanning across the endless colors that confused him, frightened him and calmed him. He couldn't pinpoint the voice, nor could he with his own thoughts or emotions. He was vulnerable, scared to the point of death. He wanted to die away and never wanted to return.

"Don't be afraid, my firebird. I want to hear you. I'm here to protect you, Kai."

"Kai?" It touched him softly, his mind shivering at the name that seemed so... familiar.

"It is your name." The lights flashed before him like lightning, but no noise erupted. The abstract colors no longer plagued him, but a space of grey confined him.

"Kai? Kai..." He played with the name on the tip of his lip, and it felt rough yet at the same time, had a delicate flow across his tongue. "Kai..."

A soft chuckle enthralled his ears, his every sense focusing on it to be faced with another, who hair reminded him of a waterfall of endless night. A waterfall? He had never seen one. He clutched at his head, trying to remember anything. The face before him, he could recognize it and a part of him felt fear, hatred and anger meshed together towards the other, but completely contradicting those emotions, he felt love, adoration and need. He was confused, wanting to scream out, but when he tried, only silence left his lips.

"You know me, Kai. You love me. You love me and you love to hate me. You hate to love me, but you do. Kai..." The voice enthralled him, taking him away from the corner he trapped himself him, pulling the vulnerable child into his open arms that easily snaked around his waist to claim his body.

"I'll love you like a lover, Kai..." His lips brushed softly against his bare cheek, slowly breathing towards his ears. "And you'll see me as your master, Kai... I created you, Kai... I own you..."

"You own Kai..." He whispered not even realizing he was speaking in third person; his eyes blanked out completely, as the words flowed into his mind, registering them as facts. Facts of his past life and present. And his future... it was up to his master what his future was to be like.

"Yes, I own Kai... and you must stay with me. Do you understand, Kai?" A nod from the phoenix brought a smile to his lips, as he ran his hand through the silver-stained hair and then letting it rest against his cheek. He brought his lips to Kai's, sliding his tongue easily into the other's and marking everything about the other.

"I will not lose you this time, Kai..." He whispered between their lips before claiming the phoenix's lips once more. "Never again..."

"Master..." He whispered as he was kissed, but it felt wrong. He felt the prick in his mind, almost like a mental punch telling him to run.

'Run. Run, Kai. Don't you remember him? Don't you remember the pain? Run!' He could feel the betrayal and the pain and every part of his body felt guilty and dirty. But the voice. He was too focused on the voice to remember. It was... familiar once more. He could recognize it, but it never passed that point. Just a familiar twinge in his mind, but the kiss brought him back to his master.

'Give me back my existence...' It droned in his mind, but his lips were too preoccupied to respond to the silent plea.

**ooooo**

"How the hell does he expect me to use this!" The man screamed out, as he slapped the boy across the face, but he didn't react to the touch at all. He merely stared out at nothing with lost hollow eyes. "He's useless now."

He kneeled down, bending over to run his dirty massive hand through the scarlet hair he missed dearly. "No struggle at all. Nothing."

He slapped the boy again, sending the unresponsive body across the room. He was like a doll now. A beautiful doll. "Better than nothing. At least he still has the same body." The pedophile eyed the body with lust, as he peeled off the close, ripping at the material, until nothing was left.

"Such a shame you won't be able to put up a fight." He smiled even in his disappointment, as he let his tongue run across the pale flesh beneath him. "As long as I get to take you. And I'll assure you I'll take you plenty of times... Tala..."

**ooooo**

"Let's not try to figure this out now. We have to find Kai and Tala!" Rei broke everyone out of their confusion and sorrow, as they all looked up at him. "Who knows what has happened to them!"

"Rei's right, we can't just sit here talking." Max spoke, as he stood from his seat on Tyson, and they started to head towards the door.

"Hey, what about the kid?" Tyson asked, as the three bladers turned their heads to the lone child who hadn't moved from his spot.

"We should take him along. He probably knows this place better than any of us." Rei suggested, as the other two nodded in agreement. "Will you come along with us?"

"I'm not supposed to leave this room..." The child whispered out, as he held onto his little red ball, head bent down to hide his saddened eyes.

"Don't you want to see Kai?" Max asked, as he stepped back towards the boy, kneeling to the eye level of the child.

"Mommy? I can see mommy?" The child asked excitedly, his once sorrow-stricken eyes filled with hope.

Max giggled at the child and how he addressed Kai as his mother. The blonde nodded, as the caught the boy in his arms when he went to glomp Max.

"Thank you..." He whispered, his arms wrapped around the blonde's neck.

"Let's go rescue Kai and Tala!" Tyson shouted out, while Rei hit him on the back of the head, scolding him to be quieter or someone would hear them. "Sorry."

"Do you have any idea where Kai or Tala could be?" Rei asked the small boy in Max's arm, and he was about to respond, until he whimpered out in fear. "What's wrong?"

Max held the boy tighter, trying to soothe him by gently rubbing his back in the same way his mother had when he was younger, but it was useless, as the boy continued to shiver and whimper out in pain.

"What's wrong?" Max asked this time, as he tried to coax the boy into saying anything.

"D-daddy... he's... he's in pain..."

"Daddy?"

"Tala!" Rei suddenly shouted out, remembering what the child had said before about his father and mother. The boy suddenly leapt out of Max's hold and opened the door, determination on his face. The three bladebreakers followed after him, ignoring the calls of the guards, their only concern targeted at the boy running ahead of them and Tala.

After all the turns taken and doors they went through, the guards chasing after them had been lost, and they were even more confused and astounded at how large the place was. Finally stopping at a door, the little Kai look-alike pointed at it in fear, before running behind Max. Preparing himself, Rei took a deep breathe, then pushed the door open.

All breaths stopped, the eyes shifting from shock to repulsion. Max looked away, trying to block out the image, while Rei merely growled in anger and disgust. Tyson tried to look away, but found he couldn't. It was completely wrong.

"Daddy!" The boy cried out, tears flowing from his scarlet eyes, as he tried to reach for his father, only to have the blonde hold him back.

"Boris..." Rei growled out, the venom dripping from his eyes and voice, as he took in the naked form of the wolf and the pedophile who was preparing to shove himself into Tala. Before he could even attack the man who brought nightmares to hundreds of children, two glowing forms swept by knocking the man away from the naked wolf.

"Daddy!" The boy broke lose from the blonde's hold, running to his father. He curled up beside him, letting his tears fall across the wolf's pale skin. The glowing forms became brighter, as it became evident exactly what they were.

"Dranzer? Wolborg?" Tyson looked at the bitbeasts in astonishment, as they cornered Boris, distracting him from the others.

"We have to get them out of here!" Rei hurriedly lifted Tala into his arms, as Tyson helped him, placing his jacket over the naked body, while Max held onto the boy. The three bladers headed out of the room, leaving Boris to the wrath of two bitbeasts.

_To Be Continued..._

**ooooo**

Aku: I feel so dirty... I was about to have Boris rape Tala! Eeee! Forgive me, Tala!

Tala: ...

Aku: ehehe... I need a name for Tala and Kai's son. Hmmm... Any suggestions?

Max: Please review! She's willing to take flames!

Aku: What can I say? They're uber fun to read! hehe


	21. Chapter Twenty: Naming

Title: Silent Screams

Author: NT aka Aku-chan

Pairings: Tala/Kai, Tyson/Max, Kenny/ Yasashiku(OC), Seiichi(OC)/Kai, Future BryanRei

Aku: Nyaaaaa, I was close to discontinuing this fic, but thanks to my wifey Ja, she convinced me not to because of the death threats I would most likely receive if I announced this discontinuity.

Tala: So if you want to thank someone for this although EXTREMELY LATE UPDATE, thank Ja.

Aku: hehe, I'd also like to thank everyone for the name suggestions, but I decided to use one of the names someone suggested. It's a secret until the fic :P

Max: ON WITH THE FIC! HIYAH!

Aku: SORRY AGAIN FOR THE DELAY!

**ooooo**

Chapter Twenty: Naming

He vaguely was aware of movement with the air around his rushing. It was cold and damp, he noticed, as his skin was chilled. It was then that he realized his entire body felt cold, as if wearing nothing. The coarse fabric of something was touching the upper half of his body, relaxing him slightly, but his nerves were alert. Awareness slowly edged in further, marking claim in one corner of his mind. His ears picked up the rapid beating of a heart, while the heavy breathing around him made him feel surrounded and smaller. He almost whimpered, if not for the dry ache in his throat.

"Hurry up!" Someone hissed above him, as he futilely tried to identify the voice. Coming up with nothing, he focused his efforts into opening his eyes.

A metal door slammed painfully against its hinges, while the breathing around him immediately attempted to slow down and hinder any unnecessary sounds. Focused once more on the task at hands, it felt like elephants had decided to graciously perch on his eyelids at that moment. Not a pleasant feeling at all.

Something small grasped his hand, soothing his entire body instantly. His body no longer felt cold, though still bare of any clothing, until more fabrics were soon wrapped around him. A soft whisper touched his ear gently, but the words didn't register. It seemed... familiar in a way. He wondered back on past happenings, which lead him to be in this rather odd situation. Recalling certain events, he immediately wished to be back in the arms of his love rather than wrapped tightly in a disarray of fabrics and having the inability to see. But as the hand continued to be cradled in his own, he felt himself lighten. He panicked quickly, wondering if this is death that was crawling through his veins, until a soft reassuring voice entered his senses.

'Open your eyes...' His mind registered, as he once again focused all his renewed energy to his eyes. The elephants seem to have disappeared, leaving behind small rocks instead. Not seeming as hard as before, he felt a soft twitching, until the weight was completely thrown aside, leaving his irises noticeable. The first thing his eyes encountered was large silver eyes that held a scarlet edge to them. It was strange, and somehow fitting to an entirely odd situation.

"Tala, you're awake. That's a relief." He heard a happy sigh to his right, immediately identifying the person as a certain neko-jin. He looked down at himself, noticing the jackets of the others covering what used to be his naked body. His mind question the reason for him being naked in the first place, but decided against knowing. Ignorance was definitely bliss at this moment.

"Hey... Rei..." His mind was slightly fogged and his throat remained somewhat sore, but all in all, he was fine. "Tyson. Max." He acknowledged the other two who sat in each other's arms in the corner to keep warm.

Staring back at the one who caught his attention, he stared curiously at the blue-haired boy sitting happily on his lap, smiling innocently. "And... you are...?"

The boy blinked, and looked away from the redhead. "Ano... I... I don't really have a name..."

Tala blinked, trying to piece together everything. Firstly, he was in a building – Biovolt, his memory supported – and... he saw Yasashiku get killed by the sadistic bastard, Seiichi, who was supposed to be dead. He remembered seeing two Kai's... but his memory ends there until this point. And now... this child was in his lap saying he doesn't have a name, while Rei and the others look completely familiar with the boy.

As if answering his confusion, Rei supplied an answer. "He's your son."

"W-what?" It's not everyday when, as a teenager, you learn about a son you never knew about nor have any idea how you even was involved in the conceiving process.

"This, Tala, is your son." Max smiled in amusement from the pure shock from the otherwise indifference wolf. Tyson merely chuckled, smothering his face back again into the crook of the blonde's neck.

"W-who's the mother?" It didn't even occur Tala to deny that he had a son, as his curiosity got the better of him.

"Hehe... well... uhhh... that would be... you see..."

"Kai is my mommy!" The boy answered happily, as he cuddled into his father's chest.

His world seemed to literally stop at that moment. In the span of about half a minute, he not only found out that he had a son (which he didn't know if he should deny it because anything was possibly after seeing two Kai's) and that the said son he had, he shared with Kai – another male.

Promptly, Tala wanted to wake up from this dream.

"It's not a dream, Daddy." The boy pouted, as he tugged on Tala's two bangs. "You are my daddy and Kai is my mommy!"

"Some Biovolt cloning with both of your DNA." Rei tried to give the wolf an explanation, as it seemed reasonable in Tala's head, though reasonable wasn't something he ever thought he'd label this situation as.

"Okay... I'll... accept that I guess... don't have much of a choice anyways..." Tala murmured, as he desired aspirin greatly at the moment. He was almost expecting to see Rei admit he was really a hermaphrodite or Max confessing that he was from a sugar-infested planet. It would be perfectly acceptable, Tala thought, wondering if he accidentally misplaced his sanity as well as his judgment.

"Daddy?" The boy tugged once more on the two dangling strands, with a curious expression on his face.

"Yeah?"

"I need a name."

That certainly never occurred to the wolf. "A name, huh?"

"How about something Russian?" The blonde suggested, as everyone looked thoughtful for a moment, until of course, Russian names didn't easily come to the Japanese ones.

"I don't know..."

"What about combining yours and Kai's name? I mean, he is a clone of you two after all." Rei pondered out loud, as Tala contemplating the idea.

"Taka? Kala?"

"No, I don't like those." The redhead scrunched his face in dissatisfaction. After another ten minutes of random suggestions, they all had finally given up, as Tala didn't like any of the names given.

"Man, you're picky." The dragon whined, as the other two Bladebreakers sighed. "We should name him Nameless. Yeesh!"

"Kayu." Tala said out of the blue, causing four pairs of eyes to focus on him.

"I like it." The little boy – now named Kayu – smiled at his father, as his chibi arms wrapped around the wolf's neck. "I like it a lot."

Smiling, he returned his son's hug. "Kayu it is."

**ooooo**

The tightening of the fisted hands on his neck was the only indication of the sensation of touch. He couldn't pinpoint any part of his body, as if he was entirely numbed to the point where he feared that maybe... nothing more of him existed. All that he knew was his thoughts and the pain around what he immediately assumed his neck, as the further the grip tightened, the harder it was to breathe. The question that appeared predominately in his mind wasn't why there was something or someone trying to strangle him to an unquestionable death, but was it really necessary to breathe? He didn't feel like breathing was required, and it would have scared him if he knew how to feel scared.

'Who... who am I...?' His mind echoed softly in the hollow confines of wherever he resided. The tightening deepened, like a knife plunging an inch deeper within him. Each tightening was just another moment of his skin to accept more of the endless blade.

With each second passing, his resistance was slowly fading. 'Who' was merely a fleeting though, while a 'when' remained present in what he could only perceive as semi-consciousness.

'When... will this be over?' He wondered, as his skin devoured another inch of the blade, that slicing at his clenched organs, the rush of internal blood causing bloating and waves of the substance to leave his only openings. And although he joined the sensation he felt to a blade piercing into his body, he was unsure if he even had one. He released every last restraint he held so tightly in place, gripping in uncertainty on the last fragment of consciousness.

'I guess... this means it's over.' He felt almost content, if not for the constant tightening. He wondered if that means he was unsatisfied, but easily erased that thought. Even if he wasn't satisfied, it didn't matter. It was going to be over.

"Are you sure?" He was startled, grasping once more to the tiny fragment. "Is this how it ends?"

'What do you mean...?' He was sure he didn't care if it ended now, and with such hopeless indifference, it was time, wasn't it?

"So that's the best you can do? How pathetic."

'I am not pathetic!' He cried out indignantly, wondering who dared to question his resolve. About what? Was he questioning his... life? But that would also mean he had one... did he actually live beyond this...?

"You say you're not pathetic, yet you're questioning if there is anymore beyond this! I call that pathetic. I pity you."

That struck him, but not painfully, resulting in contemplation rather than indifference as he had planned to react. There was more beyond here... did that mean...?

'Was... Did I... Have I existed beyond...?'

"Is that all you have to ask?"

What did the question mean? He had so many more questions, but the strand he held on so tightly to ask the questions was breaking. The blade was relentless in its task to destroy him, but why was it so determined to take away what was left of him?

"If that is all, why don't you try and find it out? If this is all you have, you're a disgrace to me."

'Disgrace?'

"You were so strong. But now... I can barely look."

'Strong?'

"Is this all you got?"

Is this all he's got? It was so easy to answer, he knew.

'No.' Even if this blade wished him gone, he knew, he knew that he had more. He was stubborn and stronger than this, why he knew was something he couldn't explain because it was finding what you never even looked for. 'No, this isn't all I got.'

"I'm glad you figured it out without needing my answers."

'This isn't how my story ends.' Because if his story ends now, no one will read it. Because when his story ends, he wants it to be beautiful even if it means to end red or black. His story was his own to write and crush, no one else held that privilege. 'Who are you?'

"Don't know yet? One answer is okay." The blade wasn't so noticeable now, and breathing held importance once more.

"I'm you."

'Thanks... myself.'

He had the decency to smile.

The fragment never broke.

**ooooo**

He mentally sighed, knowing the failure that met the director once more, noting to himself to dispose of such a useless being. He could overlook one failure in his better moods, but two was unacceptable. He immediately sent out the order, not wishing to delay the ordeal any further. After a swift 'yes, sir' responded, he easily forgot the entire situation. A silky hand intertwined with his own, as his eyes rode over the porcelain, untouched skin.

"Do you feel neglected?" He purred out, his lips touching briefly with the warm flesh. A soft whimper answered his question, as he reached his hand down to touch the other. Pulling at the chin, his lips easily reached the others, as his probing tongue found a delightful haven in the other's mouth, who succumbed to his ministrations obediently.

"That's a good boy." He idly allowed the other to rest once more, as he glanced at the only door of the room expectantly.

The metal hinges strained under the pressure from the door slamming open, as the eyes of the intruders briefly scanned over all the occupants. It was silence, as malice began to erupt with the eyes, taking in the hideously beautiful sight.

"Isn't this a pleasant visit?" His hollow eyes dropped to the single child in the group, lowering slightly. "I see you have found your father, little one. Have you betrayed me, my little one?"

The boy in question whimpered at the eyes that burned his entire body, trying to escape the gaze by the protection he found from his father. Tala stood firmly in front of the child, his hateful eyes conveying his vengeance.

"Seiichi..." He hissed out the name bitterly with a spat honeyed in repulsion, anger, and absolute loathing.

Rei and the others gasped at the sight, reacting with shock rather than fear or anger. It was the fact that their once proud captain sat naked, a black leather collar around his neck, rubbing his cheek against the man's thighs. They felt broken and almost hopeless, if not for the need to gain back what was lost to them.

The blonde whimpered, as the hollow eyes then focused on him, as he suppressed the memories that tried to break free. "I am saddened, Max... you had come to me looking for sanctuary, and here you have left me..."

"Leave him alone, you fucking bastard!" The dragon yelled, pushing the blonde behind him, using his body as a wall between the sadist and his love.

"Such vile words, so much like that of a barbarian." Seiichi 'tsk'ed, as he continued to touch the flesh of their beloved friend.

"Stop touching him." Tala growled out between his clenched teeth, as his fists tightening, posed to attack the other.

"Oh? But I believe he is enjoying it." True to his word, he stroked the bluenette, which elicited a pleasurable moan, followed by a deep purring. "You see? He enjoys it."

"...bastard..."

"What was that?"

"You sick bastard!" Tala growled out loudly, all self-control breaking, as he easily sprinted the distance between the two, his fist ready to lash out, only to have a pale hand stop his own. His eyes widened as they met with the scarlet ones he found to love, until he was thrown carelessly to the side. Kai stood in the spot Tala had been, staring disdainfully at the redhead.

"Don't touch Master." The phoenix growled out in pure malevolence, as he wrapped his arms possessively over Seiichi's shoulders. "I will not let you hurt Master."

"Kai..." Tala stared in disbelief, as everything about him felt like it was shattering. His every thought and every judgment were crumbling.

"It's true that the boy you see before you is Kai, but I assure you, he is not the Kai you hold dear." Seiichi smirked, as he ran his hands over the submissive phoenix, who allowed the touches and even indulged in them.

"Does... does that mean... Kai is dead?" Tyson asked, stating out loud the fear that ran through everyone's mind. If that was true, then... the Kai they all once knew was forever lost; nothing more than a distant memory.

"No... no! I won't accept that!" Tala screamed out, as the beginnings of tears threatened the wolf of a shattering sanity. "I won't accept... that... that Kai! This isn't happening..."

"Denial won't get you anywhere far." Seiichi smiled, as he reveled in the wolf's break down. "You will only hurt more in the end, but if you wish for that, then by all means, please."

"It's... it's really over..." Max slumped down in defeat, as tears caressed down his cheeks, giving his eyes an even more hopeless glint.

Tyson wanted so badly to support the blonde, but he himself felt the grief and self-loathe. If they had just been here sooner, maybe... "We failed him... we failed Kai..."

"No... we... we couldn't save him..." Rei bent his head in shame, his own tears surfacing but never breaking lose.

Each of them was slowly losing themselves in a game of the minds, each falling deeper into the hypnotic voice of an angel with the words of a devil. He was beautiful in a way blood in on a blade, but only if you took the time to look deeper. His face and body may have been carved by the heavens, but it was his time spent in Hell that he truly cherished, and this cherishment he bestowed on others.

"How beautiful you all are." Seiichi's smile grew, as he relished in all the pain and sorrow. "So very beautiful. Your pain is so magnificent. If I had known how broken you would all become, I would've done this ages ago." He chuckled softly, staring at the curious phoenix, he tilted his head to his master in question.

"Kai, too bad you don't remember. You would have been so content knowing that all these people care for you so much. But in the end, you broke them all. Do you feel the guilt, Kai?" He gestured to the boys lying merely a few feet from them, as he lifted the phoenix's chin.

"They are crying for you, Kai, and all you can do... all you can do is love me. Isn't that right?" Seiichi chuckled once more in harmony to the mood, as he smiled lovingly at the broken sight. It was beautiful in every way, he wanted to save this moment, keep it all for himself. He wanted to bottle it up and have it last for eternity.

He watched as they continued to fall deeper, his mind easily toying with theirs, manipulating in ways he yearned for. The eyes glazed out, as each body slumped lifelessly, similar to a puppet, leaving him as the owner to their strings.

The child remained stunned in silence, fearing that his betrayal would erupt to pain like it had in the past. He stared passed all the bodies laid motionless before him and to the painfully familiar scarlet eyes that held no recognition whatsoever. It was... like a whole other soul was locked away in that body. It was just like last time. Just like last time, he couldn't save the one he loved most.

'You weren't supposed to return, mommy. You promised to never return. You don't break promises, mommy...' Kayu cried, as he curled deeper into the arms of his father. 'Daddy... please don't leave me and mommy. Please, don't let him take us again...'

Somewhere deep within the consciousness of the wolf, he could feel tears touching his chest, wondering about their source. 'Who's... crying...?' A name vaguely became aware in his mind, scrawled carelessly, but it was blurred out by his own tears.

"You are beautiful, little one. So much like your mother." Seiichi turned his gaze from child to mother, as he caressed the phoenix once more, looking into the rubies he called his own.

"Do you love me, Kai?"

"Hai... I love you... oniichan..."

_To Be Continued..._

**ooooo**

Tala: That was... a really creepy ending!

Aku: I know, hehe. Thanks to Syaoran-Lover for the name of Tala and Kai's son!

Rei: Does that mean there's incest too?

Aku: HAI!

Tyson: You don't have to be that excited over it...

Aku: Ya huh! Because I absolutely love Seiichi!

Seiichi: (smirks in all his sadistic glory)

Everyone 'cept Aku: ... (backs away from Seiichi)

Max: Review so Aku won't take as long as last time...

Aku: Hopefully... (sweatdrops)


	22. Chapter TwentyOne: Falling

Title: Silent Screams

Author: NT aka Aku-chan

Pairings: Tala/Kai, Tyson/Max, Kenny/ Yasashiku(OC), Seiichi(OC)/Kai, Future BryanRei

Aku: Well... school is slowly creeping up... depressing, isn't it? Anyways, I decided to at least try to get in another chappie before the depression seeps too deeply in! hehe Took me long enough though, didn't it? I don't even remember this story all too well now sweatdrops Yeah, I'm sorry about that, I've been on like.. massive writer's block. I haven't written crap X.x Well.. I have written crap, but crap isn't good. So really, no progress. Where am I going with this fic? Anyone know? Any ideas even? o.o

Tala: ...you're stupid.

Aku: Ah, yes. I know, I know. But what can you really do, you know?

Tala: Get smart?

Aku: ...your point?

Tala: ...

Aku: Anyways, I know I'm a cruel cruel person, but hey, I'm updating now right? ...don't hurt me please!

Tala: Aku also would like to say that in the previous chapter, Oniichan big brother for anyone who didn't know, because some lovely reviewer who went on a strange rant about Japanese titling for family members pointed it out...

Aku: Yeaaahh... I think I'm just more confused than I was before...

Kayu: On with the chappie!

**ooooo**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Feeling**

"How much longer?" The younger boy whispered, fear lacing his words of being caught by the guards.

"I just need a little more time." The older boy mumbled back, concentrated at the task at hand. "Just warn me if anyone comes."

"But Eiichi-!" The younger whined once more, as he tried to blend in with the wall. His chibi eyes glanced out into the foreboding darkness, wishing he was back in his room.

"Keep your voice down," the older one whispered harshly. "You'll get us caught. I just need a few more seconds..."

A soft buzzing noise filled the small room, as the door slowly opened up. Both boys peered through the door, the older one in triumph while the younger one just stood in fascination. That is, until footsteps were heard, along with the murmuring of two guards approaching.

"Hey, why is that door open?" One of the guards asked from outside, sounding slightly mumbled from the distance between the guards and the opened door.

"Shit." Reaching his hand into the doorway, the older boy grabbed a small bag and quickly closed the door without making too much noise. He clasped the smaller boy's hand in his own and hastily exited, heading down the hallway away from the guards. After climbing up two flights of stairs, the two stopped at a door, which they opened and slipped in quietly. Once inside, the elder of the two let out a relieved sigh, until he heard sniffling. Looking towards the other occupant, he noticed a few tears slipping down the other boy's cheeks.

"What's wrong?" He moved closer to the other, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"I- I was sca-wed. I-I t-thought you were gonna leave me!" The small boy cried, futilely trying to wipe away his tears.

Smiling softly, the small boy was pulled into the arms of the elder. "You know I would never do that. Look. I have something for you." He reached for the bag he had grabbed earlier, opened it and held it out for the other. "Go on, take one."

Hesitantly, the younger boy did as he was told, and once he pulled out whatever the bag contained; his face broke out into a huge grin. In his small pale hand, he was holding a chocolate chip cookie, which he immediately munched on. Once he was through with the cookie, he sniffled once more and then launched himself at the other boy into a tackling hug.

Laughing, the older boy caught the younger one with ease, and pressed him against his chest. "We'll save the rest for later." He stood up, leaving the bag of cookies on the bedside table, as he gently tucked in the chibi into bed. But before he could move away, a tugging at his sleeve made him look once more at his roommate.

"Stay... pwease," the chibi begged to him, his eyes becoming teary at the thought of the other one leaving him alone.

His eyes softened at the younger boy, and he nodded his head. Climbing into bed with the younger one, he wrapped his arms around the boy. In response, the smaller one snuggled into his chest, small pale hands clinging to his shirt.

With a cute yawn, the small boy was slowly falling asleep. "I love you... Eiichi-nii," he whispered out, as his scarlet eyes closed gently into happy dreams about the one beside him.

"I love you, too," the elder boy whispered back, as he brushed away the blue locks and placed a loving kiss on the little one's forehead. "Kai..."

**ooooo**

It wasn't as piercing this time. In fact, it felt surreal, where nothing could describe the sensation. But he knew there was a word for it. It was just one of those times when you knew the word existed somewhere in your mind, just bursting to be said, but there was a mental block or some sort of attachment that left it hanging there at the end of your tongue. Like if it was said, something would happen, something bad. It was that kind of feeling, where your mind was betraying itself and you wanted to know what it knew, just to prove the two belonged to one another. It was almost as if the heart, the will was in a battle against the mind, the logic.

'Frustrating, isn't it?'

When had his mind begun to create voices?

'Is that all I'm considered as? I feel insulted.'

Even with a personality of its own. Feelings, too, it seems.

'Hmph. Well, if you're going to be that way, I won't help you then.'

Wait... help? What a familiar word.

'Well, of course. You do need a lot of help, after all.'

Do not. How absurd, when had he ever needed help? Then again...

'Denial isn't so charming, you know.'

...then what next?

'Can you see them?'

Who is 'them'?

'Don't tell me you forgot already? ...oh, so you have. How unfortunate. I only have one question.'

A question?

'What do you live for?'

... What did he live for? He lived for those... faces he remembers. The ones who surrounded him since, since he left that place. The ones who broke him free of his mask and honestly wished to befriend him. He lived for them, he was sure of it. But, was that all he had to live for? There was the others, along with them, who gave him second chances, even third. Then... eyes like a night in Moscow with the snow falling everywhere, leaving nothing uncovered... Yeah, those eyes that he felt so drawn to. It was like being underwater, as you looked upward, floating towards that shimmering light at the end, waiting for that rush. And then the air would pool around you and into you. The sensation, you couldn't tell, might've been from the lack of air or the rush of air. It was all so exhilarating.

'I think you are ready then.'

Ready for what?

'Open your eyes.'

**ooooo**

"Eiichi-nii! Eiichi-nii!" A shout was heard down the corridors that would otherwise be filled with cries of pain. Gold-melted irises turned to the source of the shout, as the owner of the marigold eyes smiled in delight.

"Ohayo, Kai-chan." The bluenette chibi eagerly hopped onto the elder boy's lap, while tugging gently at the moonkissed bangs hanging at the side of the elder's face.

"Ne, Eiichi-nii, what are you doing?" Curiously, two cherry eyes glanced at the notebook laid out on the table in front of the two.

"Oh, this? I'm drawing. It's a picture of a rose." He gestured to the sketch he had been working on where a rose seemed to be growing among a field of dandelions.

"You like flowers, don't you?" Kai asked, leaning his head against the broad chest of the other.

"I like red roses, mostly." He continued to sketch the rest of the picture, as he reached for the red color pencils, all made up of different shades.

Giggling as he felt the rumble when the other spoke, Kai watched as the scarlet tip met with the edge of the drawn rose. "Why?"

He smiled at the younger boy, continuing to shade in the single red rose. "It reminds me of your eyes." His eyes met the curious ones of the small boy when he looked down. "I love your eyes, Kai. They make me happy whenever I see them. That's why I like red roses."

Satisfied with the answer, Kai smiled brightly in return, watching as the colored pencil was exchanged for another, filling in the shadows of the rose. "I like everything about Eiichi-nii!"

Letting out a gentle laugh, he placed the notebook down. "I'm glad." He gently placed his lips against Kai's, who blushed from the kiss. "Did you not like that?"

"Iie... I liked it." Kai smiled, as he placed his lips on the elder's, who smiled in return. "Do those make you happy?"

"Hai."

**ooooo**

He placed his hands against the glass, finding it slightly disturbing how he could understand how a fish felt now. The world was still dark around him and he was unsure if that was because he had yet to open his eyes, or if indeed, the world was dark around him. Either way, the smooth texture alerted his senses, as well as the heavy pressure against his body from all directions. In his mind, he knew he should have felt some sort of suffocation, if not a slight claustrophobic tension. This was the kind of situation he had never expected to find himself in, yet it felt almost fitting for the moment.

He was lost, he knew. He was unsure of which direction was up or if there was even an up, but he was compelled to learn more, like a newborn. Familiarity, he could pinpoint was in the midst of his emotions. Dispelling the apprehension that partnered itself with this atmosphere, he felt an almost déjà vu. It was like arriving at a destination – a home, perhaps – and left with a single thought in mind: Have I been here before?

His hands cascaded down the edge, feeling for any change, but his surroundings remained endless. His foot touched nothing, floating without any resistance. Why was he here? What purpose did he have to be caged- cage. Cage, it ringed in his mind. Rimmed bars surrounding him, shaded in a deep... what color was it? Yellow. No, it wasn't that. A deeper color, shed in a colder light. Gold, yes, that was it. A metal so appealing to the eyes, but the touch of it was icy to the skin, a deadly cold. It fit the bars that surrounded him, unlike this glass, which was glossy and would have mirrored his face if there was light around. Black was the only color that filled the world, and there it was again, the déjà vu.

Black filled his world, his senses, his everything. It was an endless black that existed within him and without him. It wasn't a black that was visible either, just a void of light and life. It was the black cage, he remembered, which is the death of us all.

**ooooo**

The casket was full. That was all he knew and all he ever cared about, wrapped up in a glossy black box, wrapped in a few crimson roses. He had cried the night before, and today where his face was visible to the outside world that was trapped among these walls, he wouldn't shed a tear. The sun was out, but tucked in the shade of the countless clouds. The wind howled as it always had, and the snow fell like a sigh of mourning. But he never blinked. It was so quick that he barely had time to grasp the burial, as the black box in all its shining glory and bed of rose petals was buried beneath the ground.

And through it all, he never shed one tear more.

"Aren't you even sad!" An older boy shouted, having cornered the smaller one. "After all he's done for you, you don't even cry! You don't even look sad at all!"

"..."

"You don't care... You didn't care at all, did you?" He was screaming now, rage filling his once mournful eyes. "He told you he loved you, didn't he? And what do you give him in return? You kill him! I hate you! I should have killed you before."

"..."

"You deserve to die. He... he never should have loved you! You heartless bastard... I'll kill you!"

Maybe it was true, but that didn't make it any different. The fact still remained as that body was still in that casket. And he, he was living on like nothing had ever happened.

"That's enough, Yasashiku!" A stern voice echoed out through the open air.

"But look at him-"

"I said, that's enough! You are dismissed."

"Yes, sir." The young blonde bent his head forward, shoving past the smaller boy he had begun to loathe, and headed for the entrance to the manmade Hell.

"Kai." The voice once more filled the silence, waging war against the threatening void of noise. "Kai, come here."

Obeying the elderly man, the small blunette pushed his legs forwards, towards the man he regarded as his only living relative. The thick hands of the aging man rested a top his grandson's head. When crimson eyes peeked curiously upward in response to the foreign gesture, he was met with a satisfied smile. The pride he saw within those eyes was enough to momentarily distract him from the death of the one he loved most.

"You are perfect."

_"You are perfect, Kai." _

_"Really?" _

_"Of course. I love you, Kai." _

The large man stepped away, his heavy feet stamping the grass below him in a relentless torture. The image of his prideful eyes left the blunette in awe, interpreting for more than it was worth. But the words left his mind delusional, as he rested once more in front of the stone that held the name of his beloved.

_"I love you too, Eiichi-nii!" _

"I love you too... Seiichi."

**ooooo**

"Put them away somewhere, I don't want to deal with them at the moment." He flicked his wrist, gesturing for the guards to move the motionless bodies that filled the ground before him. One guard bent over to carry the smallest one out, but a sharp 'stop' pierced through the air. "Leave the little one. I would like to speak with him."

The guards left with the bodies of the four teenagers, as the door closed behind the group. Silence permeated through the room, except for the whimpers that would come from the small child with hair like the moon-kissed ocean surface.

"Come here, little one." The small boy mumbled something incoherent, staying where he sat on the cold metal floor. "What was that? Speak louder, I can't hear that quivering voice of yours."

"My name is Kayu!" He shouted, tears erupting once more from his parents-blessed eyes.

Standing from his seat, he overlooked the whining coming from his pet beside him, as he walked closer to the child. "You think I will call you by such a filthy name? Who gave it to you, that incompetent wolf who dared to touch what's mine, I take it."

"Don't insult papa!" Kayu cried, throwing a fist out at the taller one, who caught it easily in his fist.

"Papa? How endearing for you to call him by such a name. What about him, hm?" He gestured to the pet who blinked when his master looked at him. "Yes, my phoenix. You are this child's mother."

"Mommy..." Kayu whimpered out, as the phoenix approached him slowly, glancing curiously at the small child who had water leaking out from his chibi eyes.

The older man let out a laugh, as he tossed the boy aside, who let out a cry when he came into contact with the wall. "It's beautiful, don't you think, Kai?"

He slowly approached the phoenix, letting his hands wander across the silky skin he missed so dearly. "The pain of the others is absolutely beautiful, but do you want to know a secret?"

His midnight hair spooled over his shoulder, tickling the nose of the blunette, who blinked at the strings across his face. "There is something even more beautiful than their pain."

A single fingernail swept across the flawless skin, as it pressed down deeper when it reached the neck. A whimper of discomfort escaped the blood-hued lips, as he tried to distance himself from his master. "What is wrong, Kai? You don't like?" His nail gouged deeper into the skin, already to the point of bruising, as Kai's whimpers escalated with the pain that slowly embedded in him. "Breathtaking. This is what is more beautiful, my love. Your pain, I cherish it so deeply."

"Stop! Stop hurting him!" Kayu cried out once he regained his breath, standing up once more, as his tears continued to rain down on the metal floor. "Stop it..."

And so he did, craning his neck around to look at the child. "Are you jealous of your own mother?"

His footsteps slid across the floor so softly, their existence was questionable. A single pale hand reached out to the boy, as Kayu tightened his eyes, willing for the pain to be quick. That was until a scream came from an unlikely source. Turning his eyes swiftly, he watched as his dear pet fell over with black blood trembling hastily out through his mouth and the wound from a knife was evident in his side.

"Who dares to touch him!" His anger was pooling into him, trembling through his veins, as murder shimmered across his endless eyes.

"Don't touch the boy." A shadow appeared before the open doorway, the bright light casting a devilish glow among the stranger, leaving only his outline visible. But it was enough for the other, who smiled in utter delight, his lips curving gently across his face.

"Ah, so you have returned to me."

"Seiichi..."

His eyes gleamed in morbid fascination, as he watched the blood slowly drain out of the phoenix on the floor. His bloody hand reached out for his master, but he stepped over the dying body, towards the other. "I knew you would be back. You always come back."

"Seiichi..."

"Do you like to say my name that much?"

"I will never forgive you for what you've done."

**To Be Continued...**

**Ooooo**

Aku: Oh ho! Wasn't that ever so thrilling? I feel alive again! That was so much fun, but sadly, I am lost and confused. But I love Seiichi so much, he is such a fun character!

Everyone: Sweatdrops

Aku: Nyaaaa, I'm beginning to enjoy SeiichixKai a little too much it seems. But don't you find it utterly adorable!

Tala: No.

Aku: Well obviously you don't. Sorry if it was confusing, I was just in the mood to portray some of the past. Cute, don't you think? Well, I do and that's all that really matters!

Tala: ...

Aku: If any of you leave weird rants or anything about what's wrong or something, I'll ignore it! I don't mind criticism, but I usually don't follow any of them anyways. I write how I write, so nyaaaaaa :P

Tala: You're so immature.

Aku: I know! It's just too much trouble to actually try to change things and stuff. Anyways, I like how I write just fine, even if it sucks! So anyways, I'll be working on the next chappie soon, hopefully... I'll probably bring back those characters that actually hold some importance.

Tyson: Only some! We're in the anime! This is a FANfiction!

Aku: Hey, Kai is there. Isn't that enough?

Tyson: NO!

Max: Review please!


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo: Killing

Title: Silent Screams

Author: NT aka Aku-chan

Pairings: Tala/Kai, Tyson/Max, Kenny/ Yasashiku(OC), Seiichi(OC)/Kai, Future BryanRei

Aku: You know.. I kind of miss Yasashiku... I killed him, didn't I?

Shiku: ...

Aku: my bad. sweatdrops Well, Sei is still alive at least! Nyaaa! Ain't he a cutie?

Everyone (not including Aku and Sei of course): ………………………………………

Aku: I'll take that as a no... I love him though! holds up 'I love Seiichi' signs

Sei: here's the next chapter. smirks

**ooooo**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Murdering **

If one had listened carefully, they would have heard the shattering of glass echoing throughout the empty space. The black substance scattered away like millions of spiders, crawling across the floors and pooling into the corners. The colored wires hung limply, unattached and dripping in a midnight blue serum. And in the midst of death-coated shards lay a pale body, covered in the black, but dripping in that blue. It was art coming to life in a concrete form, a masterpiece that every artist would've wished to come. If only someone had heard the crackling of the fragile encasing, they would have witnessed a breathtaking beauty. His fake skin was melting off as he lifted himself off the floor. The ripples shuddered along the black lake beneath him, echoing from his dragged feet. An untouchable white overcame the endless black that was slowly succumbing to gravity, gliding off his skin like rape. From his moist bangs, lines of blue marked their territory over his body, dripping from the forehead, down to mix with the black. It glowed unnatural like neon paint with a light all its own. Nothing else touched his bare skin. It was in this state that he had approached the other, unaware of the lust and temptation he was presenting. He recalled more than he should have, it was evident in his knowing eyes that matched the color which slowly dripped from the sprinkled cuts where the glass fragments had kissed him in envy. He was aware that his hand held a soaked knife that before had rested innocently on the counter.

"How does it feel?" The other man spoke, laughter in his deepening eyes while disappointment edged his lips. "To be responsible for your murder?"

The other made no response to having heard anything, his eyes trained on the man before him with murderous intent. A soft sigh escaped the devil's lips, as he paused to glance at the bloodless corpse on his floor. "You know it takes me so long to make one. The effort I put into it and you don't even care. How heartless of you."

He stepped away from the body, drawing closer to his treasure which to the eye, seemed no different from the previous one. His lightless irises raked over the other's naked flesh, almost mewling in pleasure upon the serums that dripped in a poisonous delight.

"Oh, I take it you remember now." His finger trailed across the pale skin, receiving a slight flinch in the eyes as a response. "You remember everything, I see."

"Let the boy go." The only movement came from his moist lips with a harsh whisper erupting from his unused vocal cords, scathed from being encased for so long.

"Who? You mean that child?" He carelessly tossed his head to gesture the direction of the small boy who was sprawled on the gleaming mirrored floor. His hair followed after, gracefully dancing behind him from the movements of their master. "Are your maternal instincts kicking in, my lovely Kai?"

Letting out another hollow laugh, Seiichi reached his hand out, the desire to touch the other overwhelming his senses. But the motion was halted by Kai's hand, which slapped away the offending one for even daring to touch him.

"Don't touch me." The command wasn't fierce or venomous, but voided and spoken in an empty soulless voice, it was hard to tell if he had truly awoken.

"Kai, you sadden me. After all we've been through, can't you trust your nii-chan?" Seiichi mockingly pouted, as he delightfully watched the other's reactions.

"You aren't him. He died years ago," Kai spoke, although doubt tinged his voice. That doubt began to grow as the one before him continued to exist.

"Oh? But I'm standing right here, Kai-chan." A step closer made their breaths mingle in an erotic waltz that could only lead to sinful pleasures. "Kai, let's make more memories together, just you and I. Just like before. Don't you want that, Kai?" A stroke there and a touch here, he knew the large portion of the phoenix's heart and soul he had claimed as his own. It was remarkable how it never diminished even after all those years. "You hoped for my return, didn't you? No, you knew. You knew that I would return to you once more."

"You promised..." The scarlet-eyed phoenix whispered, as the touching continued and the soft caress of his soul engulfed him.

"Yes, I promised. And I always keep my promises."

**ooooo**

_"Don't leave me, Eiichi-nii!" _

That night was an abstract painting drawn up by the gods and hung hastily in the sky. The moon glowed orange with a feint of red to the eye. The stars weren't glowing brightly, dulled by the overpowering mist of a heavy fog and the air around was icy to the touch, almost stinging. But the background couldn't outweigh the image playing out before it. Two figures stood, casting long crescent shadows across the floor. The smaller one ran to the other, letting out whimpers, and the elder one wrapped his arms to embrace and comfort the tears out. Their shadows sculpted together like a masterpiece in the works.

_"I won't, Kai. I promise."_ The two broke apart, as the taller of the two stepped backwards, eyes trained on the child. His smile calmed the nerves of the younger one, but did nothing to stop the events that unfolded. _"I won't leave, Kai. I promise. You may not see me, but I'll return to your eyes once more." _

_"Eiichi-nii..." _

A gunshot rang out and a single body fell, slowly drowning in the pool of its own essence. A cry rang through the silence, followed by unsuppressed sobs. The life was slowly draining out of him, as the puddle continued to grow larger, the inevitable stains already marring the floor beneath. The sight of his hand was morbidly fascinating as it lifted into the air, in a last defiance against death, and touched with the creamed cheek of the crying child. His eyes traced the bloody smears, marking up the innocence that he selfishly kept for himself.

_"I keep my promises, remember that Kai,"_ he whispered out, as his final breath left him and his eyes closed to the one who loved him most.

**ooooo**

"Eiichi-nii..." The claret eyes glazed over slightly as if in a trance created from Seiichi's own depthless ones. His nude body pulsed in the dim light overhead with crawling shadows from the creases of his muscles, raped by those twin soulless eyes.

"I'm here, Kai." His voice dripped off his lips like honeyed toxin, sweetened by the utopian memories. "Always here."

"Eiichi-nii..." He seemed so far gone once more, the strings binding his limbs once again to play marionette to his inevitable handler. But the strings were wired and burning to the touch, inviting a pleasure only known in masochism. He remembered that time now. The only pleasure was the self-inflicted kind; that was the time he was supposed to forget, so why recall it now?

He remembered someone with a voice like the falling of velvet petals, cradled in the overlying wind.

_"Why are you doing this to yourself!" _He could remember that disapproving voice, wavering with the need to comfort the one before him or himself. _"Stop hurting yourself! Can't you see? Can't you see I feel it too... It hurts me when you're hurt..."_

The tears had begun then; it was only a matter of time. Strong, fierce and confident in his everything, that was the role, wasn't it? So how was it he managed to destroy all traces of his former self in a single swipe, and before him no less?

_"If you go, take me with you. I'll die, but it'll be okay as long as I can convey my feelings." _Had the bleeding stop then like some subconscious action his body took upon itself to commence towards the feelings of its owner? It didn't matter if the bleeding stopped. He recalled the eyes, a fiery color of compassion and resentment, together in a moment of chaos. It was chaos in those eyes that he was fascinated by because before it had always been a sleepless serenity that he could count his insomnia on.

_"But once you die, you don't return. You won't learn forgiveness, nor receive it. It's over then." _Was that how it goes? The eyes were clearer this time, reminding him of a recent past – a cage to birds of the fiercest color that easily overwhelmed the sight of a solar eclipse. Those irises took on power when they directed at him, suggesting lust and an animalistic fervor. But those were merely the edges, the depth of those eyes holding something much more prevailing. He wished not to remember, but it was those looks and words which slowly forced him out of the grasps of these haunting ghosts.

"Let's make memories, Kai." The whisper of a devil entranced his heart, but he was never one to follow along that foolish path of dreamers. The snow-white hand rose up like life to grace the porcelain skin of the other, fingers dangling with their tips made of a juxtaposing death. But the destination was never marked in possession, swatting away by the single words of a fire legend.

"Don't touch me." His unwavering voice whipped out, causing the hand to halt in midair at the surprise. Like past dolls, those bloodstained eyes should have glossed over in a reverie, caught up in the nightmare of another life and yearning for the dream only he could offer. The hand plummeted in the air by the gravity of the breathing world around.

"I saw you die." Stated from between lined lips, Kai forced out the words that sought freedom. "You are not alive."

"Are you denying my existence, Kai?" He laughed uneasily from the turn of events, but that uneasiness soon morphed into amusement. A game, this life was, would turn out to have more twists and turns than he had previously predicted. No reaction came, no tinge of doubt even entered the phoenix's eyes. "So be it. What are you going to do now?"

He plated his hands down behind him against the table, as he leaned further backwards. His hair rained around him like tendrils of black fire and his eyes remained impassive yet left the other breathless.

"Are you willing to kill me again, Kai?" A glimpse in the eyes of his younger sibling answered for him. "I shouldn't ask about the will to kill, should I? The will to kill me is there. But can you? Can you watch me die once more, Kai?"

"Why won't you just leave me be...?" Kai whispered out, not expecting any answer.

"Because I will always love you. I treasured the fact that I was the only one in your life who held any meaning. But that was the past. Jealousy can be an ugly beast, but it doesn't compare to the deeds we've done to be with one another, does it?"

He remembered the vile words of the onlookers who knew of their past and of their relation. It was forbidden and disgusting, but they had found it natural and it felt too good to be bad. He was grateful for the difference between them that strangers wouldn't know. But most of all, he could recall every single task they were meant to do. As long as they remained in each other's arms, it was only another obstacle they had to overcome. What you received in the end overwhelmed what you felt after each moment easily.

"You look so much like mother." The eyes and hair, he knew, was inherited from their Russian mother, while his own looks were twins to that of their Japanese father. They were brothers, but to a stranger, they looked like strangers who turned into lovers. And it was blissful outside of the knowing looks and the eyes that could never understand. "But her eyes could never compare to yours. When you're happy, when you're sad or angry, when you're in pain, it's all beautiful. But my favorite is when you're in the midst of pleasure and pain and you no longer have control over yourself. You're breathtaking, Kai."

"Stop it."

"You remember our first time. You were unsure at first, but after our first kiss, you kept yearning for more. You cried out for your older brother, and it felt absolutely sinful. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. Not even those murders could amount to the utter bliss I feel whenever I had made love to you."

"Stop it. Stop saying those things."

"Do you feel dirty? Can you feel the sin crawl over you, Kai?" A smile blossomed over his countenance like a winter blizzard, and a soft chuckle escaped into the silence. "But our love was irrepressible. The more they kept me away, the more I hungered for your skin, your lips, your everything."

"Stop it!"

"I still long for you, Kai. I want all of you for myself. This craving is insatiable and I can't tame it. I need you, Kai, and you need me just as much, if not more."

"It doesn't matter. You aren't the same Seiichi. You aren't my Seiichi!" And with that, he drove the knife he used to kill his other self into the chest of the other. Pouring from the wound was the essence to show that he was alive and the heart within his chest was beating if only for a moment longer. He coughed and his body thrust forward, leaning against its brethren for its last support. He felt like the blood of his brother would seep into his skin, but he couldn't move from that spot. And that was how they waited, the table supporting Seiichi's lower body, as his upper body was sharing its last warmth with Kai.

"You... killed me," he finally whispered out between labored breaths, as his eyes began to feel weary and heavy. "You killed me... again..."

"Yes... I did, didn't I?" Kai answered back as softly, the knife already forgotten on the floor.

"Hah, I'm glad it was you..." Eyes closed gently and reopened again to burn the other's face in his mind. "I'm proud of you... Kai..."

"Don't... don't say that now." A pale, untouched hand traced through the black velvet strands, feeling just as soft as they had so many years ago. He was beautiful, it was undeniable. His skin was stunning like finely whipped butter, creamed to perfection. He savored the scent that was indescribable, and he knew was only emitted from the brother he loved with his entire being. "D-did I make a mistake...?" An outspoken thought was relinquished past his lips.

"No... no mistakes..." His skin was icing over, but it was a fitting death for a brother he had loved more than he was meant to. "It's just as you said. I'm not meant to be alive."

"Seiichi..."

"First time I've heard you say my name so simply."

"Don't leave me... please, don't leave me..." Tears formed along with the regret. He was witnessing the death of his brother once more and he, again, was responsible. The elder's hand rose to touch the other, but stopped. He stared at the blood running down his fingers and decided against marring the face of his younger brother.

"I must." The shared look between their eyes was one that seemed lost over the years. It was unnatural and forbidden, a sentence straight to Hell. But none of that mattered. "You're my precious little brother. I love you, Kai..."

The small boy not too far watched on at the two brothers who shared a love beyond his understanding. He watched at the one he feared died with his hand cradled in his mother's. The blood trailed down in his mother's chest like trails of unbroken promises and endless tears. It was a magnificent sight to behold, a moment to be treasured, but he wouldn't. He didn't want to treasure the image of his mother and brother together like illicit lovers. Because Seiichi was the one responsible for his mother's pain and torture and for his own.

So the painting of sinned purity and an undeniable love was burned away and soon to be forgotten because death meant no return. And he knew that as much as the other.

**ooooo**

_"Seiichi! Where are you?" _

_"Over here, Kai." _

_"Seiichi, what are you doing?" _

_"I'm trying to figure out what to paint next." _

_"Hmmm... how about... you paint yourself?" _

_"Why would I paint myself?" _

_"Because I think you're very pretty! And paintings are supposed to be pretty, right?" _

_"But it would be missing something." _

_"What?" _

_"You, of course. The picture would never be perfect if you weren't there beside me. You're my precious Kai, after all." _

_"Hehe, and you're my precious Seiichi!" _

**ooooo**

_"Once you die, you don't return."_ That was the story told, and no mortal could change it.

"You're dead to me, Seiichi," he spoke like the murderer he was.

**ooooo**

**To Be Continued...**

**ooooo**

Aku: Umm... was that as bad as I think it was? I'm kind of unsatisfied with how I ended this chappie, but there is more! After all, I have to reintroduce those "others".

Kenny: We've been demoted to "others" now.

Tyson: So unfair! Where are we?

Max: Well, at least she didn't kill us off yet.

Tyson: What do you mean 'yet'?

Aku: evil smirk

Tyson: You're gonna kill us?

Aku: same evil smirk from two lines up

Tyson: AHHHHH! NUUUUUUUUUU! runs away screaming for a few more lines worth

Max: You wouldn't really kill us would you?

Aku: Not in this fic, no. I just wanted to scare him. Oh yeah, could you guys figure out who was the mystery person who said "Once you die, you don't return"? If not, you'll find out next chappie, hopefully! If I get writing on it, that is.

Kenny: Review if you'd be so kind or ebil or whatever you want to be.


End file.
